


The Rebel and the CopyCat

by DublinAirportWriters



Category: Jengo, Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 62,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DublinAirportWriters/pseuds/DublinAirportWriters





	1. Chapter 1

October 2016, Irish Pub, Kassel (Germany)

Ingo's POV

As the club was slowly starting to empty I placed my guitar on the ground and ran my hand through my hair. The air was still heavy with sweat and the smell of cigarettes. I still felt a quiet ringing in my ear and the adrenaline that was pumping through my veins during the gig was slowly vanishing. I was the only one still standing on the stage since the others were already backstage, toasting on another successful concert. Why I did not go with them, I did not know. I gazed around the room as the last people left. There were drinks spilt on the floor and I could hear people outside laughing, enjoying the atmosphere. But I was not capable of getting a grip on what was bothering me, so I finally gave in and joined them.

She was already waiting for me. While the other men were kept up in their drinking and laughing she stood a few steps apart, looking like she did not belong here. Vanessa's eyes lit up when she saw me and she began to smile with her lips which were as dark as wine. A bit too much makeup and a black dress that was a bit too short for my taste, as if she was trying too hard to look like Snow-White, but she would not ask me anyway. Since I would not bother to approach her she came straightforward to me and placed a kiss on my cheek. „Is everything alright?" she asked, concern glimming up in her eyes. Instead of answering I pulled her closer to me, my hand on her lower back. I had missed the feeling of having someone who completely belonged to me and I could not be bothered to try and hide it.

„Do you have any plans for tonight?", I whispered in her ear, voice still rough from the concert, and pulled her even closer.  
She shook her head and smiled.  
„Perfect", I answered took her hand and my jacket and left the room, without greeting the others. I simply was not in the mood to stand there, have narrow-minded conversations and drink. There was something else I needed right now, to finally get this annoying feeling of dizziness out of my head, and I had no intention to be patient until I got what I wanted.

We walked down the street silently next to each other. I had one hand wrapped around her waist, clutching her tight to myself, with the other hand I held my cigarette. The lights of the city made the stars disappear, the streets were empty and filled with fog and she was shivering due to the cold air of the night. Maybe she expected me to give my jacket to her like all women do, but I did not bother to care. I did not feel quite well, but I had no clue what it actually was that was bothering me. Everything felt tight in my chest and I was so absent, quite possibly the opposite of what Vanessa was expecting from me right now. My thoughts already wandered to what I was going to do to her that would maybe let her forget her disappointment.

An hour later all those bewildering feelings were gone and replaced with something else. Pure lust. She hastily opened the buttons of my shirt while I ripped off her bra and pushed her against my bedroom wall. She took a sharp breath as I began to kiss and bite her neck and down to her collarbone forcefully. Almost violently. Numb from arousal. I caressed her waist and ran my hands over her hips, while my tight erection was pressing against her. She looked up at me, pupils dilated and rimmed with lust. I took a step away from her only to admire her breathtaking body, alabaster skin shimmering in the dark of my room which made an elusive contrast to her dark-brown, messy hair, and to fetch the shorter piece of black rope out of my drawer. I used it to tie her hands together tight above her head and pushed her over the drawer. Oh, how I loved to see her back arched like this, presenting her flawless butt to me. Her panties were already dripping wet from desire and it seemed to increase even more as I now started to stroke my fingers against her half-naked butt. Moaning, she pushed back into my hand, desperate for more attention. I was more than willing to give it to her, reared my hand back and planted a firm slap on her ass. Her reaction was unclear, a mixture between moan and cry, but I could not be bothered to care and continued to spank her, while she buried her nails ever more tightly into the wood of my drawer.

As I stopped to get back the control over my ragged breathing, I let my fingers trail lines on her beautiful back and her sore and red cheeks. She trembled under my touches, seemingly incapable to express her desires, so I lifted her up while starting to kiss her all over again, and carefully placed her on the bed.

At first, she winced when her sore cheeks touched the bedsheets but she let out a quiet moan while I proceeded to kiss my way around her body, to make her focus rather on her desires than the pain. I forcefully sucked and bit down on her neck to give her a hickey, so that she would still remember me tomorrow. I was in desperate need of the feeling that someone belonged to me and this was at least a small reminder for her of my possessiveness. She stared at me, wide-eyed when I lifted my face up only to begin to kiss her once again, sucking and biting on her lower lip and forcing my tongue into her mouth while she completely gave in to me. My hands meanwhile were occupied with her breast, caressing them, squeezing her nipples, making her moan breathlessly in between my kisses. I continued to move further down with my lips and caressed her breasts with my tongue making her squirm underneath me, only to continue to kiss my way further down to her lap.

Silently asking me to continue, she hugged her hips tight around my body and I pushed her panties to the side, letting two of my large fingers slide along her already dripping wet pussy only to push them inside of her.  
„Maybe you enjoyed your punishment a bit too much", I growled quietly only to receive apologetic and hasty moaning in response. She pushed against me as I continued to thrust my fingers inside of her at an agonisingly slow pace. "Please, babe... go a little faster", she begged me but I did not care to give in to her begging. I loved to finger her to the point of sheer insanity, as it clearly showed that she was subjected to my dominance. Pushing her hands down on the bed, I inserted my fingers even further into her and Vanessa screamed from pleasure and agony.

My cock swiftly became so hard, it almost ripped my pants, and I could sense that we both were close to the point where we could not contain ourselves anymore, so I quickly unzipped my trousers and ripped off her panties. As I reared up above her and pushed my wet fingers inside of her mouth, so she could lick them clean again, I could feel how excited Vanessa was, looking up at me with those desperate wide doe-eyes, and I felt the undeniable need to bury myself inside of her. As I held the tip of my large and firm cock against her entrance she gasped longingly. I slowly pushed inside of her to begin to fuck her with an ever increasing pace. „Fuck..", was all that she could mumble in between her moans. We were both completely caught up in our desires. With one hand I stabilized myself on the bed, with the other hand I pressed her still tied-up hands on the covers above her head, robbing her of every possibility of motion and way to resist me. She bent her body towards mine, silently asking me to fuck her even harder and deeper. With profound thrusts, I penetrated her constantly and longingly, waves of pleasure erupting from her body everytime I hit that sweet spot deep within her pussy over and over again, till I could finally feel the tingly sensation of her cumming. She arched her back and threw her head back onto the pillows while the orgasm seared through her body and I silenced her screaming by continuously kissing her. Shortly after her, I came as well, panting heavily above her body, which was still trembling and quivering from pleasure.

I pulled out of her and with a deep-drawn sigh lay down next to her on the bed. In an attempt to get more proximity she snuggled up against me, but this was not what I wanted. After all, this was no relationship, just a One Night Stand. Apparently, she was too exhausted to really care and quickly fell into a deep sleep next to me. Her quiet and constant breathing filled the void of silence in the room and I stared into the blank, pitch-black darkness. What the fuck was even wrong with me?? I lay here with one of the most beautiful women I knew after a session of rough sex and yet I was not satisfied. This bewildering feeling from before returned and was more unnerving than ever before.

I could not bear to stay in this room any longer, feeling so damn perplexed and hating my life, while looking at this overwhelmingly stunning woman, sleeping in my bed after being satisfied like no man had ever satisfied her before. Why the fuck could I not be happy?? I have had an amazing evening, playing with the boys at my favourite location, promoting the new song, I had written. Finishing it up by fucking a gorgeous woman who completely submitted herself to my way of dominating her.

Pushing Vanessa's arm from my body, I crawled out of the bed. I threw on my trousers and an old shirt that was laying around on the floor, grabbed my jacket and a pack of cigarettes and left my apartment. Not knowing where I was going I strolled around the city, hoping the brisk autumn air would clear my mind and finally give me peace.

Eventually, I sat down in a small park, wishing for someone to just take these agonizingly absurd thoughts out of my mind. Remembering Oscar Wilde's quote: "I don't want to be at the mercy of my emotions. I want to use them, to enjoy them, and to dominate them.", I thought to myself: "It's funny how these goddamn emotions can ruin a perfectly amazing day". Something was not right with me and I wanted to figure out what it was but I could not come to a conclusion.

I stood up, lit another cigarette and kept walking around the city. On my way back home, many ideas for a new song shot in my head, so I sat down again, this time in a little fucked-up café that was open all night, and began to write them down on my phone, composing whole paragraphs, only to cross them out again. When I was finally kind of happy with the outcome, I looked up from my phone and realized that the day was already dawning.

I made my way back to my apartment and hoped that Vanessa already left. I hated it that these women always expected breakfast and all that shit. If it was up to me, they would have to leave right after we finished, but conveniently they all fall asleep. Why can they not just fucking leave me alone, god damn it. They know that I am definitely not boyfriend- material and I always tell them that they should not expect me to care about their personal shit.

When I opened the door, Vanessa luckily was already up and collecting all her stuff. Thank fucking god! She was one of the good ones who do not ask any questions or bother me any further. She put on her jacket, kissed me on the cheek and said: "Great gig yesterday, thank you for last night babe. Hit me up if you want to repeat it." I slapped her butt and smirked, saying: "Bye sweetie, you did well last night."


	2. Chapter 2

October 2016, Albert-Einstein-Secondary School, Kassel (Germany)

Jens' POV

As I sat at my usual place in the faculty room I pretended to be occupied with some kind of paperwork, but actually, I was gazing at him. It was always him. He looked admirable, absolutely stunning, just as he did Saturday night during his concert. His appearance had changed. He had substituted his black, tight shirt with a more casual checkered flannel that he wore rolled up, unveiling his muscular and defined arms. The buttoned-up flannel was a bit too tight in the front so that the fabric was tilted apart slightly, but still decently, revealing his strong torso. Oh, what I would give to see him without this shirt... and to touch him... I was completely absent and did not realize that the break was already over and I was going to be too late to my lesson once again. It was not the first time that Ingo was the cause for my delay and my absent daydreaming at the most unfitting of times and to my concern, it started to happen more often recently. Ingo had already left alongside with the other teachers and I did not even notice it. I sighed and hastily grabbed my bag in a desperate attempt to not be too late anyway.

The class was already involved in all kinds of different actions when I finally arrived at the room and a few of them sighed when they saw me arriving, losing the hope that I would be absent. However I was not in the mood to stand in front of the class right now, explaining some theoretical stuff about Shakespeare's dramatical theory, and in addition to that my daydreams from before had not gone unnoticed down there in my pants and I did not want to risk standing in front of my advanced English class with a perhaps visible bulge in my pants, so I decided that it was time to watch a movie again without further ado.

My pupils were pretending to concentrate on ‚Romeo and Juliet' playing in the front of the class and occasionally giggled when once again a guy in weirdly coloured tights appeared on screen, while I was sitting in the corner in the back of my class with „Only dull people are brilliant for breakfast", my favourite witty and intellectual poetry collection by Oscar Wilde, on my lap.  
I let my eyes flicker along the lines on the next page. „The heart was made to be broken." I sighed. I could feel my throat tighten. I had initially hoped to find some kind of distraction in the book but now Oscar managed to encapsulate my feelings in words once again. He always managed to do so, this is why I loved his poetry so much.

And not only his works, but also his homosexuality and his life, in general, made it easy for me to emphasize with him. It took a long time for me to come to terms with my sexuality. When I grew up my parents would often take me to church and although I cannot remember why I can exactly recall the situations were I sat on the cold wooden bench of the church, my thoughts drifting away from whatever the pastor was preaching, worrying about situations in school, continuing to be outside of the group, always being different than the other kids, without the capability to change it. In situations like this, I would often promise myself to try and be more like everyone else, to resort to what everyone was expecting of me, and to never ever fall in love with another boy. Until this day I do not know why my 10-year-old self was already worrying about homosexuality and why I even knew about it. But I certainly did worry and it all made terrifying sense to me. I always knew that I was different but not to this extent. However, my situation today is proof that my prayers back then did not work out quite well and here I was today. An employee of the state, representative of morals and decency, English and German teacher in no forthcoming position to come out of the closet after all these years, and still in desperate and undeniable love with my colleague.

Since Oscar Wilde had not accomplished his task of distracting me I took my phone out of my bag and scrolled through the photos that had been recently sent into our school's collegial group on Whats App from our last annual works outing evening. I, myself, was not in many of the pictures since I failed to engage in any proper social communication most of the time. Particularly when Ingo joined the conversation, my thoughts always went wild, which resulted in awkward and embarrassing situations, that I definitely wanted to avoid at all costs.

Luckily, Ingo was in many of the pictures, which immediately heightened my down-struck mood. When I sat there, looking at the pictures, longing for his strong arms to be tightly hugged around my desperate body, I thought to myself that it was time to change something. I could not just sit there every minute of my day thinking about Ingo's majestic presence and completely be forgetting about everything else.

There was too much at stake to just sit there in every staff meeting staring at Ingo, not listening to what anyone was saying and therefore missing important aspects of our educational programme, getting looked at funnily by fellow teachers when I once again missed a question or my time to report on the English department's last symposium. It was time that I cleared my mind of him completely or that I finally tried to even talk to him without blushing, or I could lose my beloved career because I had not been focussing on it for nearly 8 months.

But then again, how could I clear my mind of him? Seeing him every day looking ever so gorgeous, laughing with our colleagues, being such a gentleman. And me, wishing to be in his arms, to have him hold me tight and to do things to me, that I could not even imagine in my wildest dreams. I needed to have him look at me just once with those piercing steel-blue eyes of his, watching me with the same desire that he watches the crowd with when he is playing the gigs with his band.

But how could I get myself to talk to him?? He was so far out of my league that it was hilarious to think that he would even like me. I mean just look at him, confident, so damn attractive with those beautiful eyes, the ability to play the guitar like only Jimi Hendrix does, 6.3 foot tall with the body of Adonis, the Greek god of beauty, and his black hair, which I just wanted to run my hands through all day. And then there is me.

Not really talented in anything, not confident at all, a wallflower, interested in literature. Always hiding, seeking refuge in poetry and my books. Furthermore, I had almost no experience at all concerning relationships. My last one was a relationship with a girl that my friends in high school pushed me into, but she soon lost interest in me and quit, since I did not have enough interest in her as well. Little did she know that I was not even attracted to her, but boys occupied my mind all the time. How could such a beautiful, rebellious man find me attractive? There were so many possibilities that I thought about, but I was just too shy to try most of them. Maybe if I dressed a bit more like him, I thought to myself and pretended to be confident, I would look much cooler, catch his interest and maybe get him to talk to me?? I did not consider myself capable of making the first step, not at all... But I set myself the challenge to at least say hello to him every morning, maybe we would be able to establish a conversation from this...

Anyway, the lesson was nearly over so I put my stuff back into my bag and went back to the teacher's desk to stop the movie. "We are going to continue watching this next lesson. Please start reading the play and bring your books with you on Thursday. See you then.", I told my pupils, who could not wait to leave the room and go meet their friends.

After the last of them left, I sat down at my desk and thought to myself: "Only 2 more hours until I am finished." I am going to make it through this day. Remembering that I needed to copy some sheets for the next class, I hastily got up and went to the Printing Room. But to my surprise, or rather to my shock, Ingo was there as well, copying some material, but before I could sneakily leave again, he saw me, smiled like an angel, so that I almost let out a little sigh, and said: "Hello, Jens, do you need the printer as well? Only this one is working, the others are broken, as per usual." "Yeah, I do.", I muttered under my breath. "Sorry you are going to have to wait for a bit, I just need to finish copying these speeches for my Politics class later." , Ingo said with an apologetical smile and collected the sheets, which were already finished, while I tried to contain myself to not completely melt away.

A few minutes later, he left the room, not realizing that some sheets were still laying in the printer. I quickly grabbed them and went after him. "Sorry, you left some of these in the printer, I just wanted to give them to you, so none are missing later.", I uttered, heavily proud of myself for taking this chance. „Thanks, you just saved me from being scolded at by my class for not copying enough sheets.", he said with a cheeky smirk on his face. "No problem.", I smiled back.

When I gave the sheets to him, our hands touched for a split second and my whole body began to tingle. "See you, and thanks again!", Ingo said and set off for the room his next class took place in. "Bye!", I uttered and took some time to watch him leave, before I went back to the Printing Room, with my heart pounding as heavy as never before.

This touch and its tingly sensation were what kept me going throughout the rest of the day. I could not push it out of my thoughts and the small smile never left my face, this is how happy it made me. I believe it was the first time I had touched him in general and it already had such a huge impact on me that I could not even imagine how my body would react when he would finally take me... I prayed for the lessons to be over as fast as possible so that I could finally leave school in order to go home and be able to think more about this precious moment.

As soon as I arrived at home I would have preferred to snuggle up in my bed immediately and completely concentrate and try to work out what happened today and how I felt about it, but my bad conscience told me to keep my composure and finish the work that was already piling up on my desk. I still had to look over the English tests that I made my class write last week and although it seemed to be the most unnerving thing to do right now I needed to get it over with.

Hanna had written the best test once again and I always wondered what she did to have such a unique and authentic style. She probably practised a lot by writing smut online... That seemed quite fitting to her. However, that was not what I cared about at the moment. As I finally put her test down, my thoughts started to drift off immediately and I could feel a tingly sensation down in my pants. Despite my efforts to keep my composure I definitely could not hold it in any longer.

As I entered the shower and let the hot water rinse all over my body I tried to work out what had happened to me today and what it had done to my feelings. The day had started out as usual with me being completely caught up in my thoughts about Ingo, ignoring anything else that happened around me, a state of being that I could not deny happened to me almost every day during the past few months. But the incident in the Printing Room made my heart pound faster and made my blood rush to my cock. What Ingo's presence and even my thoughts about him could do to me was tremendous, almost sick, but I did not care. Despite the hopelessness of the situation it made me happy and gave me something that I could get a grip on, especially during times of anxiety. I switched off the water and left the shower, rubbing myself dry, just to grab my phone and go to my bedroom. The night was already starting to arrive when I finally snuggled up between my sheets, only dressed in a shirt and underwear that could barely contain the erection that was the result of my thoughts in the shower.

Forgetting everything that I told myself before about keeping my composure and behaving myself, I pushed down my boxers and grabbed my cock that was already extremely hard. With the other hand, I took my phone scrolling through the pictures in our group chat until I finally found one that had Ingo in the centre, engaged in a conversation, with his muscles visible underneath his black shirt, partly revealing his tattoos, admirable and beautiful as ever. I felt the strong urge to be able to touch him and to take this fucking shirt off, to see more of him, to have him here next to me in bed. As these thoughts started to manifest themselves in my head I started to slowly stroke my cock. I wanted to show to Ingo how good I could be, I wanted to please and satisfy him, let him use and fuck me, completely belong to him and only him. Oh fuck, those things that he could do to me. I could not contain myself any longer and I tossed myself off in earnest, as my hand ran along my shaft as fast and hard as possible. My breaths were short, my eyes flickered, but my mind was constantly occupied with this image of him, as I continued to please myself in short and sharp motions. In this state, it would not take long until I would reach the edge so I let the phone drop and hastily grabbed some tissues from my drawer. I imagined what Ingo would do to me if he was here right now. Maybe he would punish me for being so naughty, and I was undeniably yearning for his strong hands on my ass and even on my cock. I wanted him to take me from behind, craving the burning yet the breathtaking sensation of his cock inside of me. With these images in mind, I let out a low strangled growl as I came into the tissues, throwing my head back onto the covers. Ingo was all over my mind. I was craving my thoughts to become reality. Fuck, I would do anything for this man, to finally belong to him...

I needed a few moments to clear my mind but I tried to keep this state of peace and satisfaction for as long as possible. Ingo was the centre of my life, everything that I needed and wanted, and yet my dreams were as far from becoming reality as ever. I sighed and pulled the covers over my head. „Whatever..." I thought to myself „I don't know what I can do to change anything about this fucking situation anyway.." Unable to let go of this depressing realisation I finally drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

October 2016, 7:00 am

Jens POV:

As I woke up the next morning, I realized that I was late once again. The early rays of sunshine already shone through my small window and usually, I got up when it was still dark. Fuck, this little late night self-care session made me sleep so tight that I apparently missed all of my 5 alarms. I jumped out of my bed, grabbed my glasses and ran into my tiny kitchen, to prepare my breakfast tea. I hit my elbow on one of the many bookcases that filled my flat but considering my delay, there was no time to care about that too much.

Thank god I did not like to have breakfast in the mornings or I would have been even later than I already was. While the kettle boiled, I went back to my bedroom and quickly chose some clothes to wear today. I threw an outfit together which consisted of a pair of light-washed jeans, a burgundy sweater and my brown Chelsea boots.

Walking out of the closet, I grabbed my bag and put my tea in a portable mug. Then I left my flat and quickly got in my car. I drove as fast as I could, abiding by the speed limit, in a hopeless attempt to make it to the school on time. Miraculously, I was only 10 minutes late after all that rush. Finally having found a parking spot, I went to my first class just in time as they were getting ready to leave. I knew that they were really angry at me for still coming but I did not care.

I went about my day with nothing, especially exciting happening. Just as I was about to go home again, I saw a massive crowd of my colleagues walking towards the faculty room. "Oh fuck, the conference...", I remembered and hastily followed them. I snuck into the room as one of the last people and had to sit at the table at which only the weirdest of our colleagues sat. How could I have forgotten such an important meeting?? It definitely was time that I got my damn mind back on track again, incidents like these are not supposed to happen...

 

Ingo POV:

After the headmistress has finally finished talking about all this stuff that was bothering her, it was my time to talk about the forthcoming trip to Dublin with the students of my Politics class and Alice's English class.  
Since she was not capable of coming with me on this trip due to her broken arm, which made it impossible for her to fly, I needed to find a substitute as soon as possible. I honestly did not care much about who came with me because I was able to have good times with almost anyone. Considering that there were already many trips going on this week, there were not many people to choose from.

So I decided on asking Jens to accompany me on this trip to Dublin, one because he was an English teacher as well and therefore was able to communicate in English and two because he seemed really friendly yesterday when he gave some of the sheets to me which I had forgotten in the Printing Room. "Hey guys...", I said, "as you might already know, poor Alice broke her arm last week and therefore is not allowed to fly and cannot come to Dublin with mine and her class. You all know that I would be completely crazy to go on a trip like this without anyone helping me keeping this lot of students together. Also, we are legally required to have a second teacher with us, so without further ado, I would like to ask if someone would want to come to Dublin with me and the students."

Just as I imagined, none of my wonderful, dutiful colleagues expressed their interest. These dan nice people... I began to justify myself by saying: " Come on, I know that this is very spontaneous, given that we are already leaving in one and a half weeks, but who could have expected that Alice breaks her arm just in time for this trip. Please, I really need someone to come with me."  
I could not understand why I was standing there, begging my colleagues to come with me, as if I could not imagine anything more pleasing than to go with one of them. Exploring the city with Alice, having a couple of pints, maybe fucking her for a bit int he evenings, that was what I had imagined. And now she broke her goddamn arm. Oh, what I would give to just have her come with me and not to have this drama right now.

Fine, if not one of them is going to offer to come with me, I am just going to have to ask somebody. "Jens, maybe you would want to join me? Considering you are an English teacher as well... Also, I have heard that you have been to Dublin already. Of course, I do not want to pressure you into coming with me but you would be the ideal person for this."

"Uuh, yeah, sure.", he mumbled after a whole minute of silence. "I would love to, thanks for the invite.", he added after the immediate reaction of shock had cleared. He was blushing in a scarlet red colour, which kind of made me smile. "We can go over the details after we are finished here, can we not?", I asked him. He nodded in agreement, still blushing.

After this issue was cleared, there was just the boring stuff like the instructions of the janitor and the next Parent-Teacher-Conference. Seemingly countless hours later, we were finally free to go.

I waited for Jens, who was hastily grabbing his notes and throwing them into his bag. "Actually, I am starving. Could we like, maybe go to the café down the street to grab a coffee and some pastries?", I asked him, hoping he would agree. „We sure can go there, but only if I might have a tea instead of coffee.", he smiled back. "Sure", I smirked. So we set off for the small café which was just 5 minutes from the school.

 

Jens POV:

"HOLY SHIT", was the only thing I could think of right now. Oh, how the situation changed in a mere 24 hours. From depressively resigning over the fact that I would never ever be able to be close to him, yesterday, to actually going out with him to an adorable little café, today. I thanked whoever was to thank for this and tried my best to contain myself.

We arrived at the café and I sat down on a table for two in front of the window, while Ingo went off to the counter to get some coffee. I just sat there, waiting for him to come back, staring out of the window, wondering who of the passers-by recognized us. "Us", I murmured and smiled at the fact that something like this utopian reality of an "us" even existed.

Ingo came back, holding two cups in his hands, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Tea for you, just like you requested.", he smirked at me. "Is green tea fine? I did not know which kind you preferred...", he asked. "Green is just perfect.", I stuttered. "Just need some milk.", I said apologetically and got up to grab the milk from the counter.

When I came back, Ingo started to present the details of the trip to Dublin to me. Half an hour later, I was informed about the programme and our hostel. I was really glad that we were going to visit the Writer's Museum, where many of my favourite Ocsar's works are displayed.

Then suddenly Ingo said: "I am really looking forward to the Writer's museum. I love the works of Oscar Wilde and James Joyce." "Oh my god, really?", I asked with an astonished look on my face. "What can I say, as much as I love my rock music, I am also quite the literature nerd. Poetry even sometimes encourages and inspires me to write new songs.", he told me with a big grin on his face. To make it even better, he then revealed that his favourite poetry collection of Oscar's was "Only dull people are brilliant for breakfast" as well and all that was left for me was to try not to gasp and keep my thoughs together.

Dear Lord, I could not believe how amazing this man was. Not only was he hot as hell and talented like nobody else but he loved Oscar's poetry, too. How could it be possible that such a perfect version of a human not only existed at all but that he existed so damn close to me??

Oh what I would give to lay beside him, snuggled up in bed, reading our favourite quotes and poems to each other, interrupted by some heavy making-out. God damn it Ingo, I desperately need you.

Ingo once again pulled me out of my thoughts and asked: "You are so absent-minded lately, what is going on with you?" "Oh me? I am just a little tired, that is all. I tend to zone out a lot when I have not slept enough.", I immediately apologized but really I would have wanted to say: "I cannot stop looking at your gorgeous body and imagining what I want you to do to me, that is all." But of course I did not tell him this, how would he have thought of me...

"So we are settled then? Any questions?", Ingo asked, smiling at me. "Nope, everything is clear to me.", I answered. "If you could just text me the details of your flight so I can book mine too...?", I asked him. "Sure, I will do that as soon as I am home." "Oh wait, I booked the flight for Alice as well as mine, I could just change the details so you can use her ticket.", he continued. "That would be great, actually.", I wanted to know, "Should we like, meet up again or so to fix the details?" "That would be great", Ingo said, "Tomorrow, after school?". I nodded: "Wonderful!"

We grabbed our bags and Ingo went to the till to pay for our order before I could even offer to pay. I thanked him when he came back and he just smiled: "Not for this, anytime." We left the café and I just realized that it was already dark outside. "We have had quite the talk, have we not?", I uttered. Ingo answered: "Yeah we did." and smiled. "Thanks again, for agreeing to come with me even though it was such a spontaneous request.", he added. "Not a problem at all, I love Dublin and am quite happy to visit it during autumn. It's also a nice change to the usual day-to-day school business. Thanks for the invite!", I replied.

"See you tomorrow!", he voiced and waved at me as he took off for his apartment. "See you", I called after him and made my way back to my car, thinking about how lucky I was to have spent 2 hours with this dream-like, unbelievably attractive man and to be going to spend tomorrow afternoon with him as well as the whole week after the next one in beautiful Dublin.

Thank you so much, once again, God or whoever just made my week.


	4. Chapter 4

November 2016, Kassel (Germany)

Ingo's POV:

As I sat in my car, holding tightly onto the wheel, an undeniable pleasant anticipation began to build up inside of me. I was heading to the school where our bus would be waiting for us to take us to the Airport and finally to Dublin. The past week had stirred up my enthusiasm and made up for the trouble that I was facing before due to Alice's broken arm. I had met up with Jens on several occasions to accomplish the rest of the planning that we still had to do and I certainly could not deny that he grew kind of dear to me. I still did not know why I had never noticed him before since we had so much in common. The way he was always thoughtfully gazing into empty space just to blush heavily when I reminded him to come back into reality, was one of the cutest things I ever saw someone do and it made me completely forget about my grief and longing for Alice. However, the varying answers he presented to me when confronted with my investigations on why he sometimes was so absent-minded, seemed kind of inauthentic to me. There was definitely something of avail that was bothering him that he was keeping from me. I decided to stop bothering him about it for a start since we did not know each other too well yet, but my curiosity had definitely awoken and I would give a lot to get more insights in this precious mind of his.

My absent reflecting on the past week left me missing the place where I actually wanted to park my car and I had to take a turn which resulted in me being a bit too late. When I finally arrived, slightly out of breath, dragging my suitcase along behind me, Jens was already standing there, well-prepared as always, checking the attendance of the pupils from Alice's class, that he was now in charge of. He had dressed adequately in the brisk autumn morning air and to my surprise, I noticed that he was wearing a beanie quite similar to one that I had myself. As he saw me approaching I noticed how his eyes widened, stopping his actions for a moment to just stare at me, but maybe it could be blamed on his excitement since he quickly regained his composure and lifted his hand to shyly wave at me and smiled.

I walked over to Jens and greeted him: "Hey there, how are you?" "Sorry I am late, I missed the parking space and had to turn around.", I apologized. "Just fine and you?", he asked. "It's okay, that you're late.", he smiled, "The bus still isn't here, anyway, so it doesn't matter. I was just early, so I started taking attendance already...". "Same here, just fine and very excited for our trip.", I answered and smiled back at him.

He seemed like he wanted to come closer to me, maybe kind of hug me or something like this. But at the last moment, he lowered his arm and blushing once again in this scarlet red colour, he just quickly shook my hand. Well, that was a bit awkward and Jens seemed to be completely aware of it and looked quite intimidated, so I didn't say anything about this matter anymore and just shook his hand as well. I fumbled out my list and began taking attendance as well, in order to escape this weird situation and to give Jens, whose face was now a bright red colour, the chance to calm down again. Poor thing, shy like he was, it seemed like it was really hard to talk me this much. Or maybe he was just not the type to talk that much in the morning... Who knows??

Thankfully, every single one of my students arrived on time, so at 7 am sharp we could start to board the bus. "Jens, are all of Alice's students here?" I asked him. He looked like something was wrong, but given the awkward situation from before and that he seemed to be engaged in something important with some of his students, I decided to let him handle it on his own and entered the bus to wait for him inside.  
Some of my students started to get nervous since we were already waiting for Jens and the rest of his students to enter for about ten minutes and no one really knew what all this fuss was about. I had observed him through the enormous front window of the bus, uncertain whether I should have gone outside to ask if I could somehow help him or if this would make him even more nervous. Despite the troubled look on his face, I could not deny that he looked kind of cute and the beanie, that I had never seen him wear before, definitely fit him quite well.

When Jens finally entered the bus he literally fell down on his seat and let out a deep sigh. „What was the matter?", I asked him cautiously, with the intention to avoid making him feel awkward again. „One of Alice's students...", he stopped with an irritated smile on his face, „well, I don't know how to put it in words. She basically told me that her daddy doesn't allow her to participate in this trip anymore. He locked her passport inside of his room and it is impossible to enter the plane without it. She said that she isn't able to change the situation, so I think we basically have to leave without her." „Oh", was all that came into my mind as a fitting answer to this situation, but inwardly I was amused by this specific choice of words.

When we were finally on the road, the whole bus suddenly started to go silent. Given the early hour of our departure, it was only natural for the students to fall asleep one by one and I myself was starting to feel tired again. Last night, I still had an important gig with my band, where even some representatives of big record labels were present, and I was always trying to catch their attention since I could only accomplish my plan of basically making the world a bit of a better place with my music if my audience would grow. However, this was why I returned home late last night and now, having had to get up at half past four in the morning, I had left my body basically aching for at least a bit of rest. Jens was silently staring out of the window, seeming not too desperate to engage in any kind of conversation, so I wrapped my jacket tighter around myself, tilted my head against the cold glass of the bus window and finally closed my eyes.

Jens' POV:

I was close to ripping my mess of a head off my neck and throwing it out of the ice-cold bus window. My thoughts were so fast, unnerving and disrupting that they left me in complete confusion and chaos and I was not sure if I could take this any longer. My cheeks immediately turned bright red when I remembered the awkward situation with Ingo this morning that made my day already start out in the completely wrong direction. I was so excited and cheerful due to his arrival and the plans that still lay in the future for us so that my unconscious mind seemingly decided to want to hug him. However, before I could really stop myself from doing what I actually desired, he had already noticed my intentions but did not seem to want to return my hug so that everything turned absolutely awkward and terrible as a result of my fucking stupid behaviour. I did not even want to imagine what he must have thought in this situation. He must believe me to be inappropriately desperate and clingy, which was the exact opposite of what I actually wanted because after all, we were still only colleagues. He did not even make an effort to talk to me afterwards... How could I behave like such a fucking fool?! What I wanted was to only show my best parts to Ingo and now everything started to go wrong already from the beginning...

I sighed and gazed over at him on the other side of the bus. He had his head tilted against the window and his eyes closed, looking as desirable and beautiful as always. I had never been looking forward to anything more than to this trip since it would enable me to spend a whole week together with this beautiful man. I was absolutely prepared to do anything for him which is why I had even done some preparations before. One of my only close friends, who I still knew from university, had encouraged me to go shopping with her and upgrade my wardrobe to leave a better impression for Ingo, since I always was accurately dressed like a wallflower and as she put it „I didn't want to reduce my chances even further".

This is why I ended up shopping with her last week. Engulfed in a mountain of new clothes that I did not really care to try on and in between her sassy comments I was as unnerved as never before while buying new clothes. Close to tears I sank down onto the tiny stool in the changing room and placed my head in my hands. What was all of this shit even good for?? Ingo would never even think about noticing me, regardless of what I was wearing. I was completely out of his league and no amount of new clothes would change it... Maybe I should cancel this whole trip. My hopes would never become reality anyway and the most likely thing to happen was that I would completely embarrass myself, as I always did, and Ingo would proceed to intentionally ignore me after our return. This seemed a way too high risk to take. What was I even thinking when agreeing to join him... Why was I always making everything fucking worse for me?!

„Jens?? Are you done yet..?" She was calling me from outside of the changing room after a while which forced me to regain my composure. Whatever, I was clearly not in the mood to present my weaknesses to everyone in this frustrating shop, so I cleared my throat, grabbed some things and just pretended to have tried them on while leaving the changing room. „Yeah, I'm done. Sorry, that I made you wait for so long. I just remembered that I need to go back to school to grab some important stuff that I forgot, so would it be fine if we just go and pay and then finish our shopping trip?" I could not bear to look anywhere else than on the floor while dissembling this poor excuse but what I could handle even less right now was to continue doing this absurd shopping trip. A bit startled she agreed to what I said, given the fact that this was only the first shop that we had been in. We parted after I had bought some aimlessly chosen items and I was more than relieved to be able to go back home.

Throwing the shopping bag on my bed at home, but still haunted by the distressing thoughts from the changing room, I decided to take a shower to try and calm down a bit and it finally worked. With a towel wrapped around my waist and some warm drops of water still running down my chest, I returned to my room. My head had stopped being as loud and confused as it had been before and the shopping bag that was lying calmly on my bed no longer send unnerving chills down my spine. In fact, I decided to actually give them a second chance, this time in a much safer environment, put on some underwear and then chose a dark-grey shirt with a V-neck from the bag as well as dark blue distressed jeans and a checkered flannel that consisted of dark red and black colours as well. I thought to myself, that maybe my friend's choice from before was not as bad as I had considered it to be. After all, these clothes appeared to me to be what Ingo might like and this is what I wanted. When I tried everything on it fortunately even fit quite well and I began to calm down again. Maybe my breakdown in the changing room was kind of baseless after all. After I was content with what I saw, I tried on something else that was still hidden in the bag. I found a grey turtleneck shirt that fit as well and that I could combine with a dark brown oversized cord jacket. What I saw in the mirror pleased me and I kind of looked like a poet from the past century which I really liked. To make everything perfect there were also a brown leather belt as well as a big black scarf and a beanie in the bag, which I believed to have already seen somewhere before, but I could not quite recall where exactly.

Sighing I fell down onto my bed and let my thoughts drift off. Whatever had been wrong with me this afternoon I now accepted that not everything was as bad as it seemed to me back then and I simply overreacted. What was the most important was the tiny glimpse of hope that these new clothes conveyed to me. I was quite sure that Ingo would appreciate them which was almost exactly what I was looking for. The only thing that I still desired more was for Ingo to not only admire these clothes but to rip them off of me. He could tear the shirt in two if necessary, kiss me possessively and hard, touch my chest, my stomach, and everything below, maybe use the scarf to tie my hands together. I wanted him to show me that I belonged to him, and only to him, and I would readily submit myself to whatever he desired...

Looking back on these events I noticed that my shopping for clothes had only resulted in me touching myself with an image of him in mind once again. Oh fuck, I would do anything for these dreams to become reality... However, my absent daydreaming of what happened last week had not gone unnoticed down there in my pants obviously so I immediately tried to get my composure back. I could not allow myself to run around horny the whole day with Ingo and the students all around me without exception. The time that was still left of the bus ride passed horribly slowly. Ingo was asleep the whole time so the only distraction that I had was gazing out of the window and letting my thoughts drift off.

When we finally reached the airport everything started to become stressful once again. I would have never imagined that kids this age could be so exhausting, after all, they were already in their final year. Due to a delay, boarding the plane took even longer than expected and I was starting to feel the unrest growing in my stomach. Ingo had not talked much to me after we got off the bus, but I decided to blame it on his tiredness to give myself a pause from constant worrying.

When we were finally able to board the plane I discovered that we were sitting directly next to each other, which I did not anticipate before, let alone even wasted a thought about this pleasant possibility. My heart seemed to fall down into my pants and my throat was dry when we finally sat down next to each other. I could not recall a situation where we had been this close for such a long time. When he reached down to grab his phone and his headphones out of his backpack, his arm slightly touched mine which immediately gave me goosebumps. Despite my efforts to regain my composure he seemed to notice my nervousness and after a while proceeded to ask with this low, beautiful voice of his: „Sorry that I did not ask you before, Jens. I completely forgot about this. Is it possible that you are kind of scared of flights?" He asked this in a calm tone, patiently waiting for my response but my eyes widened when I looked at him. What the fuck should I do?! It was out of question to explain to him that he was the cause for my nervousness but wouldn't it be embarrassing to blame this on some kind of infantile fear flying?? After some seconds that I required to regain my composure I proceeded to simply nod. Maybe pretending to be scared of flying was the safer option after all. Ingo seemed to be profoundly sorry for this and looked at me in a worried manner, but afterwards kept silent about this issue for the time being until the plane was starting to move.

Meanwhile, my anxiety had not started to vanish at all, my fingers still trembling and my throat narrowed, I was not sure how I would be able to make it through this flight. Suddenly, Ingo stopped gazing out of the window and tilted his head towards me, noticing my unrest. In a low voice, he proceeded to ask what I would have never imagined in my wildest dreams: „I am really sorry for your unrest and I was thinking about if it would maybe help you to hold my hand..? I mean, only during the process of rising and so on. I don't know if this would help to settle you down?" Everything in my head was screaming and getting out of control, but somehow I managed to let out a quiet „Actually yes... Thank you." which led to him taking my hand in one of his, which was simply big and rough and perfect, and placing them on his lap intertwined. In the row of seats in front of us, I could hear some students giggle since they noticed what we were doing but there was nothing that I cared less about in the world right now. Sinking down into a calming state of bliss mixed with the pleasant, seemingly electric impulses that his rough skin seemed to send directly into my veins, I could not imagine anything more beautiful right now.

Although Ingo had said before that he was only lending me his hand for the time of the ascent he seemed to have fallen asleep already before we reached the top but I could not be bothered to stop continuing to hold his hand. In fact, I would be more than pleased to never let go of it again. During the flight I managed to drift off a bit as well, with my eyes-closed, managing to calm down my racing thoughts and simply enjoying Ingo's touch. What I had not anticipated that at some point during the flight I started to feel something on my shoulder. Ingo was so deeply asleep that he was no longer able to hold his head up which had resulted in him placing it on my shoulder while continuing to sleep. My heart started racing once again but what I was feeling was pure joy and bliss. Never had I ever before been so close to him and I now had the chance to enjoy every tiny second of it.

He woke up just before the plane was preparing to land on the Dublin International Airport. Lifting up his head and withdrawing his hand from mine he looked amazingly cute as sleepy as he still was. However, the proximity that we had shared earlier now developed into a much colder distance, which made me long for him even more, but I decided to regain my composure and be content with what I already got. The process of leaving the airport took longer than anticipated and everyone in the group, Ingo and me included, was starting to feel stressed out once again which is why I was more than happy when we finally entered the bus that would take us to the city centre. I noticed with a slight trace of disappointment and anxiety that Ingo did not plan on sitting down next to me during the bus ride. Maybe it had been too much proximity for him on the plane after all and he now wanted to keep distance. However, my brain was still too positively flooded by the thrilling memory of his hand intertwined with mine and his head on my shoulder that I could not be bothered too much. Letting my thoughts drift off and gazing out of the bus window, I prayed for the bus ride to be over as soon as possible, excited for what was still to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday, November 2016, Dublin

Ingo's POV:

After what seemed like hours, we finally reached the stop we needed to get off the Bus in order to reach the hotel. It was on a busy street, so I did my best in hurrying the students to quickly grab their stuff and leave the bus stop.  
Crossing the famous Temple Bar District, having passed many pubs with live music that definitely sparked my interest, we reached our hotel, the "Ye Olde Dubliner".  
Contrary to its name, it wasn't old, at all. A clean white facade, big windows and stylish architecture immediately excited me for the days to come. Jens had already been here with his class, two years ago and he recommended it, saying it was very modern and well-kept, with friendly personnel.

Thankfully, all of our students made it to Dublin healthily without any major trouble, and except that one student of Alice's that couldn't come because of her stern "daddy", like Jens had so fittingly said, everyone was here and happy to have reached the hotel.   
"Guys, listen up!", I shouted, "Mr Harrison and I are gonna go in, collect the keys and then distribute them to you, alright? Could you please stay outside during the whole process? It would be much too crowded if we all marched in there at the same time. Thank you very much.", I added.

We went through the lobby, directly to the reception. "Hey there, we are the student's group from Germany, we're booked until Friday...", I greeted the particularly pretty woman sitting at the reception. "Ah, there you are!", she said after having looked through some kind of paperwork for several minutes.  
"Mr and Mrs Smith, is that right?", she asked.

As if there could ever be a Mrs Smith, I thought to myself, laughing condescendingly. As if I'd tie myself to the same woman for the rest of my life. Why would I give up the joy of carelessly fucking any woman I wanted to whenever I wanted to just to live with somebody who I am going to hate to be around in a short amount of time?

"Haha, how funny, something must've gone wrong...", I smiled my brightest smile, cause I sure wanted to keep her in mind for a small one night stand later on, so I didn't want to offend her or shit. "Actually, it's Mr Smith and Mr Harrison, we're the two teachers accompanying this lot of students," I smirked at her and said, "so if you could just be an angel and give us all of the key cards for the student's rooms?"

If gorgeous Alice couldn't have come with me then I would just have to find somebody else to fuck, cause I was definitely not gonna abstain from sex for a whole week just because of this class trip, so I tried to keep my composure and acted all flirty.

But fucking hell, actually, I was kinda pissed. Blondie from the reception made the situation so much more awkward between Jens and me, which was already super fucking awkward because of this failed hug thingy. Like, she could fucking see that he definitely was no Mrs and especially not my Mrs... Maybe I would just have to tie her up later this evening and punish her for those stupid words, prolonging her desire until she begged me to fuck her. Yeah, that definitely seemed like a good plan.

Also, I already noticed that Jens tried to get closer to me and I definitely saw him staring at me on the bus. I mean, he's nice and all, but I'd never get romantically involved with a dude, especially not a colleague. What we did on the plane was already too far out of my comfort zone, but back then I had been too tired to care. It would've been fine to fuck Alice because we were always flirting anyway and she knew that there was no relationship to expect with me, like, she knew that I was just in it for the sex.

And just when blondie asked "Mr and Mrs Smith, is that right?" I noticed Jens freezing and it was like I could actually feel the awkwardness creeping up on him once again. Not like it wasn't awkward for, boy it was definitely very awkward for me, especially considering the already weird tension between the two of us, but poor Jens always seemed to be embarrassed, anyway, for god knows which reasons so I mostly felt sorry for him having to experience this further awkwardness.

The students all accepted their keys and took off to settle in or to explore the city. In a hopeful attempt of calming Jens down, I suggested that we leave our luggage in the lobby and that we could go to a pub to have a couple of pints. "Actually, Jens after all this stress and keeping this lot of students together, I really need a beer or a whiskey. Would you care to join me?" , I asked him. I hoped that maybe we could get to know each other a bit more because we would be spending most of the time together during the next five days.

"Ehrm...yeah sure, I'd be happy to", he stuttered, once again blushing in this scarlet red colour that I had noticed a few times on his face already. Thus, we took off to a pub near the hotel, that was quite a sweet, small venue with some random dude playing his stuff on the guitar, which I actually enjoyed very much. Jens seemed to have calmed down a bit, his face had retaken its normal pale colour and he was actually smiling and enjoying the music just as much as I was.

"Guinness?", I asked, standing up from our table, walking towards the bar. Jens nodded back in agreement. Having flirted a bit with the waitress, I came back to an angry-faced Jens. Nevertheless, I put down the two beers on the table. Or did I just imagine this? Jens seemed perfectly okay now, even smiling at me and thanking me for the Guinness without blushing. Maybe it was just the shadows of the dim-lit pub that made his face look angry...

Anyway, why was I thinking so much about his feelings all of a sudden?? After all, he was just a colleague, a nice, cool one, though but still just a colleague accompanying me on this trip with my class. I mean we aren't really friends and though having seen him in some staff meetings or English conferences, I have never really been aware of him before the incident in the Printing Room.

We cheered to a good trip and a fun time and quickly emptied our beers. After we initially only talked about the cuteness of the pub and our passion for Ireland, we started to talk about ourselves. I got to know that Jens was born in the same year as my little sister, Franka, and actually lived in Hamburg for the first 10 years of his life, just like I did with my family. He even went to school with Franka, but we did never meet because I, being 3 years older than them, already went to middle-school when they were in elementary school. What a fun little detail, I thought and smiled wholeheartedly at Jens, who was finally opening up and stopped being so intimidated all the time.

Eventually, we discovered that we both deeply love James Joyce' s novels, with Ulysses being one of our favourite books of all time. I was glad to finally have found someone who appreciated this work as much as I do and did not resent it, like many other of my friends do. In general, I was really happy to have found somebody to talk about literature so passionately with. "Thank you for loving literature as much as I do!" I smirked at him. I was actually so genuinely jubilant that I did not care about having shown him how over the moon I was for literature. My inner nerdiness began to come through, eventually pushing away my carefully built rebel-like facade. I think Jens seemed to notice it as well, but he didn't say anything about it. Maybe because he was genuinely happy as well or maybe because he didn't want to make me uncomfortable by pointing out this newly discovered feature of mine, completely contrary to how I usually portrayed myself.

Even happier we both grew when we found out that our all-time favourite poet was Oscar Wilde. Oh, how I love him! The crazy thing was that Jens not only loved the same poems and novels as I did but that he was able to quote almost all of them directly out of his mind, despite being kind of drunk already. Like, holy shit, him reciting all these poems actually gave me goosebumps. Which is quite weird cause I never really get goosebumps. I didn't know what I should think of this, although being quite weirded out by the effect he had on me, it wasn't that I didn't like it. I actually enjoyed it very much, sitting here with Jens, who had grown quite dear to me, drinking a couple of pints and talking about our passion for poetry and Irish authors.

Thinking once again about the process of planning this trip, although I had been really devastated that Alice couldn't have come with me, I was actually quite happy that I convinced Jens to come with me because he not only knew Dublin a bit and loved the same literature as I did but because he also was so nice to be around and his almost constant scarlet-red blushing seemed to reach me on a deeper emotional level.

I mean, I definitely wasn't gay or anything and I didn't plan on getting involved romantically with Jens, so maybe I should try to step down the game a bit. But then again, it had so much fun hanging out with Jens, having a good time and finally being comfortable around each other.  
Well, I'd think about that tomorrow when I was sober again and had some time to myself in my room.

Sitting there, we had actually talked for hours and didn't realize where the time went. "Fuck Jens," I shouted, suddenly startled. He shrugged and asked: "What's the matter Ingo? Surely there's no need to curse, is there?" He actually looked quite worried. "I'm sorry, dear," I said to calm him down. Maybe it wasn't that smart to call him "dear" as it would definitely make him blush again but in the heat of the moment, it just slipped out of my damn mouth. Anyway, "Jens, it's actually 11.30 pm and we said to the students that we wanted to check the rooms at 12. And we also have to check into our own rooms..." I continued. "Come on, we're gonna make it, let's just quickly grab the bill and head out. Don't worry, the students aren't gonna be sad that we aren't controlling the rooms right on time", he smirked.

Woah, were did this boost of confidence come from so suddenly? I was quite glad but also a tad bit tired to see that he didn't blush scarlet red once again, as it showed that he was finally comfortable around me and that he had gained some confidence, maybe due to the alcohol, maybe due to the engaging conversation we just had. So to quickly wrap up our time at the pub, I waved to the waitress. "Hey, sweety..." I began, but before I could finish, she interrupted me: "Actually, it's Meggie, not sweety and I'm most definitely not your sweety!" "Well then, Meggie, I'd like to pay for our beers. If you'd be so kind as to give me the bill, please?", I smiled my brightest smile in an attempt to flirt with her.

 

Jens' POV:

Holy fuck, I was so glad for this evening. Thank God I went with Ingo on this trip. Not only did I get to visit my beloved Dublin but I also got to know amazing Ingo much, much better. What more could I wish for? One week of leaving the daily stress of school and having a fucking amazing time in a beautiful city with a wonderful man, who actually seemed to have taken quite a liking in me, judging from my own, maybe biased, point of view, but then again, sometimes he reacted quite taken aback just like he didn't know what to make of the situation. But maybe he was just getting acquainted with the situation of spending so much time with me... Or he was (what I'd secretly hoped but not really dared to think about as the truth) confused about his newly developed feelings towards me and their nature.

Just now when he started flirting with this "Meggie" girl, I immediately grew jealous. I mean, we've had such a nice time and actually got really close and now he must ruin it by flirting with this bartender girlie. And she didn't even seem that interested in him, so how fucking dare he flirt with that chick?!

Damn, Jens, you need to calm down, it's not like he's here with you on a date or something like that, I thought to myself. But I was so jealous, just when saw the tiniest chance of him holding me tight, kissing me hard and doing things to me I couldn't even dream of, this hope was ruined by him watching women with this desire in his eyes and his flirtatious talks about the most boring things like asking for the bill...

So to stop any further flirting, I intervened: „Actually Ingo, let me grab the bill, would you? Just to thank you for the nice evening and asking me to come to Dublin at all." When I went to grab my wallet out of my pocket, my fucking hands began to tremble. Shit, how I hated this tremor of mine. I didn't understand why it was acting up when all had been calm since Ingo had held my hands in the aeroplane.

Naturally, I dropped my wallet and immediately blushed scarlet-red. Oh fuck, man I was so comfortable and confident just before and now this fucking medical condition must embarrass me in front of my crush. I quickly dove to the floor to pick up my wallet and when I came back up, my hand touched Ingo's muscley arms, which sent shivers down my spine. Holy shit! This man had such an electrifying effect on me...

Ingo grabbed my hand and tried to calm me down once again, "Jens, look at me, everything is okay." Shit, he believed that I was anxious when it was just my stupid tremor. But I couldn't tell him now and despite the misunderstanding his touch sent shivers down my spine once again. I'd have to do that sometime later, maybe...

I paid for our beers and Ingo got our coats. After we left the pub we rushed back to the hotel. On the way back I was actually shivering the whole time, given that my coat was definitely not thick enough for this Irish autumn weather. Ingo noticed and put his strong, masculine arm around my shoulders in an attempt to keep me warm and safe. Oh, how I enjoyed this feeling, being in the arms of my sweet crush... fearing that something down there would also be happy about this, I tried not to enjoy myself too much. When we were almost there, I stopped and said to Ingo:" Hey would it be okay if you go back and control the rooms alone? I'm quite thirsty so I wanted to grab a bottle of water from TESCO down the street and they're still open until 12. I know it's not ideal but I'm gonna die of thirst if I don't get one now." I apologetically asked, trying to get him to smile.

"Sure, go ahead. I'll handle this bunch without you.", he smirked back. "Can I get you anything?", I asked. "No, I'm fine, thanks.", he answered. Thus, I took off for TESCO, shivering in the cold air of the night and already missing Ingo's protective arms around my shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

November 2016, Dublin

Ingo's POV:

On the way I back, I couldn't stop smirking about the amount of passion with which Jens had spoken about his "thirst" for water...

When I entered the hotel, I saw the last bunch of students just sneaking into the elevator, so I decided to give them some time to get back to their rooms before controlling their presence. To my big disappointment, Blondie wasn't there anymore, just a 50-year- old nightguard which I definitely did not plan on fucking tonight. "Your loss, Blondie", I thought, for I could have fucked her all night until she didn't even know her own name anymore. Maybe I'll have better luck with Blondie tomorrow or I needed to find a fuck somewhere else but to my disappointment, I'd have to make it through today without some decent sex. That was quite shit, actually, as I had planned on finishing this successful evening with some dirty sex and some punishment for a naughty girl.

Anyway, I got my suitcase from the lobby and brought it to my room, which was Room 4 on the 6th floor. Thank heavens, this hotel had an elevator. As I entered my room, I realized that there were two beds in, which was quite weird as I was sleeping in this room all by myself, but then I'd just use this bed for storage or shit. All students were there when I checked their rooms, some of them not in their own rooms but who was I to forbid them to get together in a room of their choice. And even if I forbade it, they would've done it, anyway. So I wasn't gonna forbid it in the first place. As long as they were all in the hotel, all was well.

Having gone back to my room, I unpacked some of the stuff that I needed for the night and took off my pants and my shirt, as I liked to sleep in only my boxers. I checked my phone for a bit, updating Alice on what she was missing and texting my bandmates about the day.

 

Jens' POV:

I paid for the water bottle just in time before they closed and I quickly made my way back to the hotel. On the way, I passed a little gallery, which displayed some beautiful photographs. I definitely had to stop there tomorrow and get a closer look during the daylight because photography is one of my biggest passions, alongside with poetry.

I reached the lobby, took my suitcase from the nightguard and went to the elevator. Floor 6, Room 4. As I reached my designated floor, I couldn't hear anything, that meant that either there were no students on this floor or only well-behaved ones which didn't play music or shout at this late time. I was actually kinda thankful that Ingo had done the rounds and checked the presence of every student because I was exhausted as fuck and I couldn't imagine having to walk around, telling the children to behave.

I planned on texting Ingo as soon as I had settled in a bit, in order to hear if everything went well. When I reached my room, I wondered why the light was on in it but maybe the maid had just forgotten to turn it off after cleaning the room this afternoon.

So, I slid my key card into the reader and opened the door. To my surprise, someone was already lying on one of the two beds in this room. And then, seconds later, I realized: There wasn't just "somebody" lying on the bed, in fucking boxershorts, it was, goddamnit, Ingo, presenting his Adonis-like body to me.

FUCKING HELL! Was I in the wrong room? No, no, I couldn't be, the key card had fit, so that must be my room, but I quickly came to the conclusion that if Ingo's card fit as well, it must be his room, as well. "Ehrm, sorry, well, I thought this was my room, and, like, I mean, the key card fit, so... Sorry for just busting into the room, but I didn't expect anyone to be in there...." I stuttered. Ahh, I was so split. On the one side, I was feeling like the luckiest man in the world, getting to spend all of the upcoming nights in the same room as Ingo but on the other side, how would I ever sleep if this god was sleeping directly next to me in our room? And how could I get changed without making him laugh at me?? I'd just have to change in the bathroom... Damn it, why were we so drunk, why didn't we check into the rooms before we went to the pub so we would have noticed the mistake earlier??

I was still standing in the doorframe, completely startled, when Ingo ripped me out of my conflicted mind, saying:" First of all, hello again, Jens." and smirked. I blushed. "Hey, uhm, Ingo. Sorry again. Do you think it'd be okay if I slept here tonight? You know, it's actually kinda late and I don't wanna bother the nightguard anymore... And I'm really exhausted, to be honest, so I'd be more than happy to just crash on the other bed and fix the issue tomorrow." I said, hoping that he'd allow me to stay. "Jens, dear, don't worry... Of course, you can crash here, it'd be too late to change rooms anyway.", Ingo said and laughed this deep, throaty laugh. Gosh, how I fell for him, even more, every time he laughed. And there was this "dear" again, a term I'd love for him to say to me every day.

"Thanks", I muttered and fully entered the room, only to see that he was still laying there, completely relaxed in nothing but his underwear. Fucking hell, a few minutes more of this view and I my cock is gonna rip my pants. How could he fucking tease me like this...

To distract myself, I unpacked some stuff and stored the suitcase away under the bed. Then I went into the bathroom, first of all, to quickly sort out the mess that was my crotch and second of all to change. After what literally seemed like hours, my cock had finally calmed down and I had changed into one of the new shirts that I had bought with my friend from university last week. I left the bathroom and came back into the room to the sight of Ingo going through his suitcase, searching for something. The way he leaned over it, I could perfectly admire his chiselled ass and his muscular back. Good god, I could barely contain myself anymore and everything I had done to calm my cock was forgotten this instant. Damn, how was it even possible for a man to look this fucking gorgeous?? It was the first time I saw him like this and, I couldn't believe it either, his body was even more stunning than I had imagined it to be.

Ingo stood up from the floor and looked at me, quite obviously checking me out from top to bottom. In his eyes lay a glance that I couldn't quite interpret. Was it just the alcohol that let his look seem so interested or was it lust and admiration flickering in his eyes. Certainly, I hoped for it to be the latter.

He came closer to me, looking thoroughly at my shirt. It was black and had the album cover of Pink Floyd's Dark Side of the Moon on it. He put his hand on my shoulder and let it run down my back and I took a sharp breath. That touch instantly sent shivers down my spine. God damn it, Ingo, I thought and bit my lip. I did not dare to think about his intentions... When he let his hand sit a mere inch above my butt on my lower back, I felt my head turn, as if I had been on a carousel. This man was able to make me go crazy... Oh, what I'd do for him to grab my butt and slam me on the bed. Barely containing myself, I let out a quiet moan, immediately blushing in the deepest red one had ever seen and regretting what I had done.

But Ingo only smirked and licked his lips. "I see you're wearing a Pink Floyd shirt. I actually love them and if I remember correctly, I have the exact same one at home..." he whispered in my ear. "Youu.. you have?" I stuttered, not being able to breathe as he was so close to me. Of course, he had one, I had seen him wearing it and that's why I bought it in the first place...

„I do", he seductively murmured. He returned to normal speaking distance and asked me: "Which is your favourite song of theirs?" "Erhm, I like all of them..." Actually, I hadn't listened to any of their songs, I had never even known that they existed. I had just bought this fucking shirt because it looked cool and I had seen Ingo wearing it, so I wanted to wear it in order to impress him and now I was on the brink of disappointing him due to this shit.

"Uh ha", he said with a knowing grin, completely figuring out that I had just lied to him. "Well, I'll show you some of their songs tomorrow on the bus, okay? We can't let you walk around in the shirt of such an amazing band without knowing any of their tunes.", he smirked.

There was it again, this "we" which made my face light up in the happiest colours. He came close once again, taking my glasses off my nose and carefully placing them on the nightstand. "You know, for not knowing the band and stuff, I'll have to take this shirt off of you, okay?" he whispered into my ear and began placing his masculine hands under my shirt.

What the fuck was even happening?? I definitely wasn't gonna complain about this as it was much more than I could have ever desired nor dreamt about but I couldn't help but wonder why Ingo was suddenly so seductive and torn towards me. Like, the whole day he was sending me mixed signals, first getting close to me just to distance himself once again, a few minutes later.

Fucking hell, I needed to get out of my damn head. I was here in a room with my crush and he had his hands on my back, almost touching my fucking ass, on the brink of taking my shirt off. I should be there living my life to the fullest and completely appreciate these events and definitely not be worrying about why he suddenly liked me this much.

Ingo not only took my shirt off, but he ripped it in half and threw it next to the bed. He only stopped touching my back to let his gaze glide around my body, appreciating its shape. "Jens, please don't hide your body under baggy clothes. It's too precious to be hidden all the time." he adoringly groaned. I blushed and quietly smiled a thank you. I grabbed his face and brought it closer to mine. I couldn't stop myself from running my hands through his hair so I didn't and he seemed to enjoy it as well. Fucking hell, I would have never dared to believe that my dreams about scenarios like this would become true and now I was standing here, being fucking admired by the most gorgeous man alive. While I was still struggling with my thoughts Ingo started to let his hands run over my body, grabbing my ass tightly.

His face in front of mine, I saw the fine wrinkles around his eyes, those that were created from laughing, which was so damn attractive on men. God damn it, this man just got more and more handsome the more I looked at him. He noticed that I was swooning at him and smirked.

Then, just as he was about to kiss me for the first time... someone knocked on the door and something inside of me broke down. Oh, I was fucking ready to kill whoever was in front of this goddamn door right now. I had actually forgotten that we were in Dublin with our students and had completely submitted myself to the situation and Ingo's majestic touches.

Given that this was officially Ingo's room and that I was completely messed up by this soon-to-be make out session, Ingo went to the door, quickly throwing on the hoodie he'd been wearing the whole day. I was thankful that Ingo got the door because this session had also not gone unnoticed down there in my pants. "Sorry to disturb you, Mr Smith. I really need to talk to Mr Harrison right now, there are some issues with our room. Could you tell me which room he is in?", the student, a girl, whom I clearly identified as Julia asked. "Well, actually, there has been some problems concerning the teacher's rooms. Mr Harrison was booked into my room as well. I'll get him, just wait out there, please.", Ingo replied.

I hastily grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt that was lying around, not realizing that it was one of Ingo's. "Thanks for opening the door, Ingo.", I smiled and made my way outside, my eyes fixed on the floor, avoiding his firm gaze.

About half an hour after I'd left, I finally returned back to the room. Even more exhausted than I was before, I fell down on the bed and sighed: "Damn, these students and their issues. They complained about some weird stains on the bedding and in the shower. I mean like that's absolutely disgusting but what can I do about that. And even if I could do something about that, they could've waited until tomorrow. It's almost 1 am. If I hadn't come back so late from TESCO, I'd be asleep right now."

"Oh well, Jens, that's what you get for skipping rounds earlier...", he smirked and came over to my bed. We still talked for a little while and before he went back over to his bed, he kissed me on the forehead and said: "Sleep tight." "Good night, Ingo", I smiled and snuggled up in my sheets. God fucking damn it! This wonderful day just got even more perfect. I would have never dared to dream about this actually happening so I was fucking over the moon. I mean, Ingo, THE Ingo, the man I'd had a crush on since I started working at this school, the man whom I dreamed about every night, had just kissed me. And not just a quick peck on the cheek or on the lips but a cute, endearing kiss on the forehead to wish me a good night.

I'd definitely have a good night, that I could already tell him. Maybe not filled with much sleep, because how could I sleep after all this and with him being in the same room as me in just his fucking underwear, but definitely a good night.

After having lain awake for a few minutes, I actually fell into a dreamless sleep, maybe because my body needed rest after all these electrifying events.


	7. Chapter 7

November 2016, Dublin

Ingo's POV:

When I woke up I could still hear Jens' quiet breathing in the bed on the other side of the room. I turned around to look at him, all snuggled up between the sheets. But when I suddenly caught myself genuinely appreciating this precious view, I quickly turned around to face the wall again, my expression turning stern. What the fuck was I even thinking? Those damn mixed feelings I had since our arrival in Dublin were stressing me out and I could not deny that most of them were due to my questionable relationship with Jens. What had happened last evening... I still did not quite know myself why I had done it and what it meant for the future relationship between me and this fucking angel sleeping right over there, but I was certain that it had made me feel amazing. I still remembered the way he shyly walked out of the bathroom, which had made my heart light up, presenting this damn shirt to me, the exact same one that I owned as well, and after everything that had happened, I was almost certain that he was aware of it. He had looked absolutely stunning in it, but his body, which I finally revealed after ripping it off of him, was even more precious. I felt so inexplicably torn to this man and last evening, having abstained from any kind of sex during the last days and having enjoyed his heartwarming presence so much during the whole evening in the pub, I simply could not help myself and had to touch this gorgeous body of his. The alcohol and these fucking feelings made me completely forget about what my actual intentions were... After all, I was confident that I was definitely not gay. One simple slip on a drunk evening from my normal rebel-like, dominant, womanizer facade, did not mean that I had to question my sexuality as a result, didn't it? These damn thoughts were threatening to tear me apart slowly, which is why I got up, with the intention to let the ice-cold water of the shower lead me back to my normal attitude and enable me to regain my composure.

When I got out of the shower my head was finally clear again. It was about time that I would no longer have to deal with this fucking emotional mess, that I was absolutely not used to. Normally I never got involved in any kind of emotions and everyone, that I got closer to, knew from the beginning that I was just in it for the sex. This is why I decided to abstain from my weird desire for Jens for the time being and to focus more on our emerging close friendship and enjoying our time in beautiful Dublin, which I was actually quite keen on.

However, in the moment I left the bathroom again, all of my good intentions were completely torn apart once again. Jens was sitting there on the bed, obviously waiting for me, and already fully dressed. He was wearing this cute beanie that I had already noticed on our journey before and a grey shirt combined with a dark red flannel which looked surprisingly gorgeous on him and made an inexplicable lump appear in my throat. I noticed that he was looking at me wide-eyed, obviously expecting some kind of reaction from my side on what had happened last night, or maybe even waiting for another quick kiss, but I did my best to contain myself and not give in to my initial instinct to hold him tight once again, to grab his gorgeous butt, and remind him of whom he belonged to.

I tried to clear my mind of these absurd thoughts, to be able to greet him with a quick and dry „Good morning, Jens. I hope you slept well" while brushing my hand through my dark, damp hair and turning away towards my bed to his obvious disappointment. Being confronted with my rejection, Jens' face turned scarlet red once again and I could almost hear his conflicted thoughts. While I sat down to face him once again and to put on my shoes, I decided that I definitely was in desperate need of a distraction, which in my case meant that I was in desperate need of a woman to fuck, to make these fucking absurd emotions go away. I was worrying way too much about my colleague's emotions and I was definitely not keen on keeping this unnerving state of mind. Tying a pretty girl up, maybe spanking her and fucking her tightly until she would completely lose her mind was what I desperately desired right now, to drown myself in a fucking great orgasm that would make me forget about this tense situation with Jens, which is why I decided to focus on finding someone who could grant me exactly what I wanted, at best already tonight. Maybe, and with some luck, I would find Blondie again, at the reception down in the lobby, since she did not seem to be too reluctant about me approaching her yesterday, unlike this cute Meggie girl from the pub.

In an attempt to make the silence go away, that Jens had produced by refusing to return my greeting and rather focusing on staring at the floor instead, I cleared my throat and started: „I guess, I still need to explain this whole room situation to you. Last evening, in the heat of the moment, I completely forgot about it, but now I recall that a few months ago when I completed the booking of our trip I actually requested a room for two persons on purpose. Back then I still thought that I would come here together with gorgeous Alice, as you might still know, and actually my plan was to make this whole room thingy look like a mistake for her so that she would have to share a room with me and I could convince her to share even more with me, you know? Maybe that's also why Blondie at the reception was confused about you being Mrs Smith yesterday..." I smirked in an attempt to make the awkwardness disappear that was irresistibly emerging between us once again. However, my poor attempt in approaching him did not seem to work out at all. The first words that Jens uttered in response to my explanation this morning were quiet once again. His face was strangely pale and his gaze was still fixed on the floor and while talking to me he was completely avoiding my eyes. „So this means that we are going to keep on sharing the room since it was no mistake from the hotel?" I could not quite get the conflicted emotions that were hidden between his words but I noticed that the whole progress he had made yesterday in being more open and confident in front of me had completely vanished. „Yeah, I think so", was all that I was prepared to answer in this situation. Damn it, to see him like this made my chest hurt and made me immediately regret that I did not wake him up with another kiss on the forehead, to continue our little make-out session afterwards. Fucking hell, why did I tell him about my damn plan of fucking Alice. As if that's going to make things better between us. Wonderful, just wonderful of me to act this stupid, god damn it. Obviously, I had made any mistake that was even possible for me to make and it made the situation so much worse between us. However, I decided that there was nothing left for me to do about it, and I reminded myself of my intention to enjoy our trip to the fullest, which is why I got up instead, grabbing my bag and encouraging him to follow me, since the students already had to be waiting for us in the lobby, prepared for our upcoming day.

The following days passed in a rush and time literally flew by. The program we had planned in advance was tight and we often spent our initial free time hurrying the students to get to another place on time. But it was definitely worth it. Jens and I, we both agreed that we had to enjoy our time to the fullest and that we did at no cost want to miss anything from this beautiful city while we had the opportunity to stay here. We were so involved in collecting all of the different impressions and memories that there was barely any time left for us to worry and we soon grew closer to each other again, almost forgetting about what had happened between us. After all, we were constantly together, rushing through the different activities and exchanging our ideas about them, while getting to know each other even better. Despite my attempts to banish these thoughts from my head, I had to admit to myself after some time, that he grew pretty dear to me, and that, to my surprise, I spent more time thinking and worrying about him than thinking about our trip and what actually happened around me. If he was actually more than a really close friend and colleague to me, I did not know and neither did I want to know.

Monday to Wednesday were full of scheduled events that made my heart light up and left us both with a constant subtle grin on our faces in anticipation of what was still to come. We visited the Kilmainham Gaol and a cute blonde guide showed us around in the impressive architecture. To my disappointment, my attempts in flirting with her failed after she told me that she already had a girlfriend, which made Jens giggle sweetly when I told him about it later on. We had designated the whole Wednesday for a visit and tour of the famous trinity college and its ancient library, which especially Jens enjoyed wholeheartedly. After the tour, he convinced me to join him on a quick jaunt to the Lush store which was quite near the university grounds and which I had never been in before. His praise of the store turned out to be completely legitimate, and to my amazement we left the store one hour, 100 compliments and 25 free samples later, smelling remarkably well and with glitter all over our faces and hands, both grinning widely. Another point on our schedule was a visit to the Dublin Botanic Gardens with the ancient Glasnevin Cemetery right next to it. Due to our apparent inability to understand the tram system of Dublin we had to walk for almost two hours, leaving the city centre and marching through the outer parts of the city, which resulted in various complaints by our students, but the impressive sights we gained when we finally arrived there made up for the whole trouble undoubtedly. The students soon ceased to complain and started to roam through the enormous areas that were filled with beautiful, old greenhouses hidden between oaks, willows and even palm trees, colourful flowers and plants arranged in various different shapes and sizes, artistic sculptures and on the other side decayed gravestones and burial vaults that were imposing and depressing at the same time. Some students were suddenly so enthusiastic that they took dozens of pictures in the beautiful surroundings, some asking us to take pictures together with them as well, which was quite cute. Despite our tight schedule, we left some free time for the students to set off and discover the city on their own. I overheard Jan, a student of mine, and his friend Vanessa, who always strangely reminded me of the Vanessa I knew quite well, telling Jens about some ancient churches they had visited during their free time, while the others were occupied with shopping, eating and visiting some kind of water park, which left Jens visibly happy with his students' commitment. We, on our part, used every free minute that was left for us to discover even more of our favourite city and mostly visited the famous museums that the city had to offer, taking in as many different impressions and information as possible. We saw the National Gallery and National Library of Ireland as well as the National Museum of Archaeology, but the museum that both of us were already looking forward to the most was still to come.

Luckily, Jens didn't seem to be too disappointed with my distanced and conflicted attitude, as he often joked with me and seemed to be as happy as ever when we were out and about. What fascinated me about him was that he loved photography and had an outstanding talent to catch the most perfect snapshots with his little Polaroid camera. At first, I didn't even notice him sneakily taking pictures of me, but one time I directly looked into the camera as he took the picture and from then on, I started to pose or make silly faces whenever I saw him pointing his camera at me. Then, one time in a moment of complete laughter and absolute happiness, I grabbed the camera and began taking some snapshots of Jens, carelessly laughing and being utterly happy. These pictures actually turned out really well and I am still happy that I took them. I even snuck one of them in my pocket, in a sneaky moment when Jens wasn't paying attention. I wanted to keep this picture to see Jens being absolutely happy whenever I wanted. Wednesday evening, on the way back to our hotel, we passed one of those photo-machines in which you can take a picture in together and in our already a bit drunk state of mind, we went in inside and took some of the funniest pictures I had ever seen. We took them twice so we could both have them and I am quite happy to have taken these because they illustrated the wholeheartedly happy times we've had during the last couple of days very well. Being as tipsy as we were, we also sent them to the collegial WhatsApp- group with the friendly message "We're out here having fun, how boring is it at home, teaching our future? #sorrynotsorry". In retrospective, maybe not the nicest idea, but it definitely seemed appropriate in the moment... However, it was moments like this, where we were utterly and genuinely happy together, that made me forget about my conflicted emotions and that I took as a proof for not having completely ruined Jens' and my relationship.

Thursday, was the day that both of us had been waiting for the whole week and that promised to be the highlight of our trip, at least given Jens' and my preferences. We started the day in a great mood, laughing on our way to the spot where we intended to meet a guide that we had booked to give a broader impression of Dublin and its sights to our students. Jens was more cheerful than he had ever been before during the time we spent here and it made my heart light up. I still had this image of him from this morning in mind and I had promised myself to keep it as a treasure. I had already been waiting for him so that we could meet our students down in the lobby, when he came out of the bathroom dressed like a poet from the last century, full with a dark turtleneck shirt and an oversized cord jacket and the brightest smile on his face that I had ever seen on him before, which was quite possibly the cutest and most precious and authentic view anyone had ever presented to me.

However, despite all of this honest joy, there was something bothering me. An unnerving small spot in my mind was still occupied with something else, robbing me of the possibility to fully enjoy what we had planned. I had noticed that something had changed between us since we had gotten so close to each other on the first evening, especially when we spent time alone, without the students, and this impression had grown more and more present the more time we spent together. Both of us were remarkably trying to keep our relationship on a friendship- or colleague-like level, but sometimes there was this tense unease between us that neither of us could deny nor avoid. In quiet moments I noticed that Jens was zoning out again, just as he had done before. All of the improvements we had made were starting to vanish again. It literally fucking hurt me inside that he had started to be more closed and silent once again, blushing more often and saying less of what was actually on his mind. Despite him seeming to be genuinely happy with our situation, our proximity and what we experienced together here in Dublin in general, I could not get rid of the feeling that there was something bothering him. For fuck's sake, I had never cared about another man's feelings before, I had never cared about anyone's feelings before as much as I did right now for Jens and this realization left me completely confused about myself. After all, I was not gay, was what I told myself, again and again.

To assure myself of this conviction and to end my bothersome thoughts, I now started to expand my interest in our tour guide for the upcoming noon. She was a cute, blonde girl once again, in her twenties, was what I guessed. Her name was Clare, she had gone to university in Germany for a couple of years, was remarkably educated on the history of Dublin and its sights, and her pretty appearance hadn't gone unnoticed by either Jens and me nor by some of our students. However, having abstained from sex for the past couple of days and being constantly confronted with the desire to finally find a woman who would submit herself to me once again, I was not in the position to let this opportunity go to waste, even though I despised myself for being too desperate. But this could not bother me too much because after all, I needed a distraction from this damn unease that would not disappear out of my brain, that's all I was asking for. When Jens' and my conversation about some random architecture was interrupted by a couple of excited girls asking him about a supposedly near Victoria's secret shop, I took my chance and walked strictly around the group of students to our guide at the head of the group, who was protecting her blonde hair from the damp weather with a seemingly unnecessary umbrella. I approached her with the most flirtatious smile that I was capable of in the moment while neatly taking the umbrella out of her hand to carry it for her, gentleman-like. "Maybe you need a helping hand, Clare", I said under my breath to avoid any student taking part in our conversation.

"Who am I to decline this generous offer?", she answered with a remarkably cute Irish accent, returning my flirtatious smile. I managed to engage her in a conversation about her university time in Germany, that made her eyes light up when she told me about it, only to be partly interrupted by her having to explain something about significant sights we passed. The rain that had gotten worse by now forced us to stop under some enormous trees in a nearby park, but it could not cast a shadow over our good mood. While we stood there, the students gathered in one big pile, waiting for the rain to retreat at least a bit, I put my arm around her small shoulders, at first carefully, but after I noticed that she was shivering, I clutched her tightly to my side and she did not seem to be reluctant about it at all. To my surprise, she took advantage of the waiting time by taking out her phone and asking me for my number, which I gladly accepted. When I let my gaze slide over the crowd of students I noticed that Jens was standing at the exact opposite of where we were, which almost seemed to be on purpose, his eyes fixed on the floor with an expression that was unreadable for me from the distance, but he appeared to be quite grim.

I quickly turned away, once again granting my full attention to cute Clare by my side, to avoid the return of this damn uneasy feeling. We spent the rest of the tour this way, Clare close by my side, which resulted in some weird glances from the students, but I could not be bothered at all. Our arrival at the Oscar Wilde memorial was the only moment that I distanced myself from Clare because I was quite keen on reading the quotations that were engraved in a huge piece of marble under a bust of the poet. On the other side of the place, Oscar Wilde's majestic figure was placed on an enormous rock as a statue, looking significantly thoughtful and intellectual and also slightly gay, which made me smile. Jens was occupied with taking pictures of the sight with his precious polaroid camera and contrary to my expectation did not bother to approach me and share his thoughts on the place with me, as he usually would have done. I decided that it was probably the best tactic to simply leave him alone since he seemed to occupied in his thoughts and photography and return to Clare who had undoubtedly sparked my interest. At the end of the tour, Clare and I both agreed that we needed to see each other again, before our departure from Dublin, so we already arranged a date for this very night, and planned to meet after our final evening together with the students in a pub, in front of the famous Temple Bar. There was nothing that could have beclouded my great mood right now with the upcoming program and a likely one night stand tonight in mind.

When we walked by the corner of Parnell Street it was finally right in front of us. Jens' face suddenly lit up, despite him having been quiet most of the time on our way here. Big metal letters above the door frame indicated that we were now finally standing right in front of the famous Dublin Writers Museum, which both of us, and our inner literature nerds, had been so looking forward to. Only a few of our students had accompanied us here, the rest was occupied exploring other parts of the city on their own, so that everything had been rather quiet before, either in anticipation or in absent thinking. We had arranged a meeting with the whole group at 5 o'clock so that we could, later on, go the pub all together, to spend our final evening there. When we entered the building the group dissolved and only Jens, whose mood had now significantly improved, stayed close by my side, excitedly showing me around and presenting some of his favourite works to me, with a constant bright smile on his face. I, for my part, was not averse to adapting his enthusiasm at all and followed him around, content about his sudden flourishing. We spent the whole afternoon discovering every tiny bit of information that we could find, reading all of the texts and poems that were on exhibition, soaking up the atmosphere of the old books and ancient architecture, and finding, even more, authors whose works we genuinely appreciated. Jens did never leave my side, and I did not want him to anyway. He always grinned widely when we found some poems or pieces of literature that we recognized and both loved. He looked like an intellectual poet from the last century, completely blending in with the atmosphere, but happier and more precious than I had ever seen him before, which made my heart light up. Everything seemed to be wrapped up in this safe bubble, and we were protected from the outer world by huge piles of books and stories that still needed to be discovered. As a result, neither of us paid the slightest bit of attention to the time and it was not until an employee of the museum told us that they were soon going to close that we recalled our scheduled meeting with the students at 5 o'clock. "Fuck, it's almost half past 4! What are we supposed to do now?!" was what I proclaimed loudly, my gaze turning stern and worried. However, Jens met my confusion with a smile. "Do you still remember what I told you about swearing in situations like these on our first evening here?" When he continued, a smile crept up on my face once again and I calmed down. "We are just going to catch a cab outside and we will make it on time, I guess. We won't have time to dress up for the pub but I suppose that neither of us would have done it anyway" I nodded in agreement and we both left the building, still with an enthusiastic grin on our face.

The ride in the cab turned out to be longer than expected, but we did not get bored at all. Jens continued to tell some of his favourite Irish tales to me and I did not manage to banish this wide, stupid grin from my face, which seemed to creep up on it every so often. I was amazed by how literate he was and how he could recite some of the most catching poems I had ever heard by heart, with such passion and enthusiasm radiating from him that he managed to completely catch me. There was not even one second of silence in the cab and the air was filled with our constant laughing, that earned us some puzzled glances from the driver, but neither of us could be bothered to care. This odd unease that had never left us since the first evening was now completely gone and replaced by utter joy over what happened between us.


	8. Chapter 8

Thursday, November 2016, Dublin

Jens' POV:

God fucking damn it, I have had the most wonderful day ever. It felt so good, that it didn't even bother me that Ingo flirted the whole trip with this Clare girl. I mean, she looked quite hot and all, but I don't know whether it was necessary that he flirted with her in front of all these students, but each to their own, I guess... But anyway, I didn't want to think about Ingo and his romantic interest anymore and I was definitely not gonna let that ruin our perfect evening.

Arriving at the hotel just five minutes late, we met up with our students and made sure that they were all present. Other than us, they all managed to arrive on time, which they were not shy to mention repeatedly. "Why do you tell us to be at the hotel at a certain time if you are late all the time, anyway?", a particularly salty student of Ingo's complained. "With five minutes to spare I could have actually finished blow drying my hair", she muttered angrily under her breath. "Sorry guys, the cab was going so slowly due to the traffic, there was nothing we could have done about that", I apologetically smiled. I mean, to be honest, we could have maybe just this once looked at the clock in an effort to be punctual. Or we could have left the Writer's Museum at a reasonable time... But who were we to leave this blissfully amazing place earlier than we had to??

On the way to the pub, this group consisting of Julia and Hanna from my class and Vanessa from Ingo's class stuck very close to us, giggling and definitely feeling themselves. I noticed that they were trying to get closer to us and to get our attention. In a way, I was still kind of mad at Julia for interrupting Ingo when he kissed me so tenderly. I can only imagine what he would have done to me if he had had the time... So thank you very much for interrupting us, Julia... But actually, I liked to have the girls around. They seemed like the only students of this bunch that were not only interested in booze and partying but actually appreciated the programme we had planned and seemed to love Dublin and especially Oscar Wilde as much as we did. They were also quite well-read because they too had read almost all of Oscar's works and even James Joyce's "Ulysses". This was pure heart-balm! I could not wait to talk to them about poetry and books...

In order to get to the pub, we needed to cross the Bedford Lane, which we then left for the Aston Place with the Icon Walk on it. The girls stopped and admired the mural of Oscar Wilde, taking in all the beautiful quotes of his, that were scribbled on it. They were looking around helplessly for some of their friends to take a picture of them posing in front of their favourite poet when I stepped in and offered to take it for them. I took the phone and began taking their pictures. Also, I took out my trusty old Polaroid camera and snapped a few shots of them with it, as well. Julia, angry about her fellow students constantly walking through the frame, shouted: "Guys, would you stop running around? Can't you see that Jens is taking pictures of us at the moment?" The moment she spoke these words and realized that she had just publicly called me "Jens", she immediately turned crimson red and burst out into giggling, not being able to contain herself anymore. I actually didn't mind it that much so I just smirked and raised my eyebrows at her, which only made her giggle even more. Many of the other students, as well as Ingo, had heard this, so they looked at me with an anticipatory look on their faces, maybe expecting me to tell Julia off, maybe expecting me to be react surprised about this atrocity of being called by my first name by my student.

We used the last few minutes of our walk to the pub to all calm down a bit, so that we'd again reached a normal level containment. Entering the "Fitzgerald's", we immediately noticed the magical atmosphere that filled the cute quaint place, which was also quite full up despite it only being 5.30 pm. Some of the students had purposefully dressed up, with high heels and red lipstick, but they seemed to be completely out of place inside of this cosy, dim-lit pub. We were immediately caught by the homey atmosphere. The distinct smell of freshly-cooked food and beer greeted us when we sat down at our places. One could not help but appreciate the look of the heavy brown leather couches that were scattered around the large oak wood tables with dark green tablecloths. On the tables there was little to no decoration, just the usual toothpicks and salt and pepper shakers but there was no need for any further decoration, as the many bottles of liquor hanging at the back of the bar and the many polaroid pictures of the various guests placed all over the walls were decoration enough to make this place appear so cosy and welcoming.

The girls sat down with Ingo and me at one of the tables in the front, probably because they wanted to be as close to us as possible in order to keep on talking with us. This did not bother me, as well, as I loved to establish a closer relationship with them. Secretly, they were definitely my favourite students, but that was not difficult considering their love for literature and the other student's questionable intellect.

Almost immediately, we were served our food that we had already chosen while planning this trip. We allowed the students to each have a pint of Guinness, as it was our last day in beautiful Dublin and many of them had expressed interest in trying it while we were here. Surely, some of them had already broken our rules a few times, having bought and consumed alcohol in their rooms, some even interacting with us while still tipsy, but that didn't matter. We both knew that it was their final trip they took with the school so it seemed obvious that they wanted to celebrate a bit. As long as there were no serious issues or accidents, we looked over the fact that they had broken the rules. But I was sure that Ingo was gonna take care of that later.

Luckily, the girls sat down in the various armchairs around our table so Ingo and I were forced to squeeze together on the dark leather couch, his thigh pressed tightly against mine. I was very happy about this proximity and I tried my very best to keep my composure as the friction caused by our thighs rubbing together made something down there in my pants start to be very interested.

After we had just finished our delicious main course and already emptied some pints, the waitress, who Ingo luckily couldn't care less about, brought our dessert. I had ordered the apple crumble but I was particularly interested in Ingo's chocolate cake that was served with whipped cream and looked fucking delicious. Apparently, he noticed me eyeing his cake and not focussing on my own, so he asked: "Jens, this cake is highly delicious, would you want to taste it, as well?" He turned towards me, smirking heavily, expecting me to answer. I could hear the girls breaking out in wild flashes of giggling but I didn't care about that as I found this situation to be quite amusing, as well.

"I'd be particularly pleased to taste it, Ingo!", I answered, smirking as well. Ingo picked up a piece of cake, scooped a big pile of whipped cream on top of it and pushed it into my mouth. I dramatically chewed on it for a little while and then swallowed the bite. "Jens, dear, you've still got a bit of whipped cream on your mouth...", Ingo said seductively, wiping the remnants off my cheek, almost touching my lips with his long fingers. He licked his fingers clean and smirked, which made the girls completely meltdown from laughter. They kept on giggling, raising their eyebrows at each other and smirking heavily. I tried my best not to break out in heavy giggling as well, since I could no longer keep this acting up, still not quite sure if there was actually more behind Ingo's flirtatious acting.

After we had finished eating, we started to talk to the girls more intensely. They told us about their adventures of almost being locked in a museum twice, which we countered with our experience from earlier this afternoon when we ourselves needed to be reminded multiple times that the Writers Museum was about to close by the friendly guard. The girls laughed about our anecdote, which Ingo told with so much passion that I was actually about to let out an admiring moan when I remembered to keep my composure as we still were in the pub with all of our students. Following this amusing exchange, we began talking about what they did otherwise, embracing our mutual love for Oscar's poetry and appreciating the beauty of Dublin's architecture. They too had been to the Writers Museum earlier and they excitedly told us about their newly discovered love for William Butler Yeats, whom they learned about earlier this afternoon. This sparked Ingo's interest, as he enjoyed the Irishman's politically influential poetry very much. I, myself, adored his poetry as well, and actually had quite the collection of his works at home, which is why I offered: "Girls if u are interested in reading more of his works, I can actually give some of them to you when we are back at home." "Thanks, Mr Harrison, that would be really nice of you!" the girls replied in unison, all sounding very grateful and interested... For a moment this giggly attitude was gone and we actually established a heartfelt conversation about literature. We also got to know the girls a bit more personal, as they began to open up and tell us about their day-to-day life and what brought them to liking literature.

Looking at her watch, Hanna suddenly exclaimed: "Fuck, guys we need to hurry! We're supposed to meet the others outside the hotel. Remember? We wanted to go for a walk through Dublin at night." Realizing that she had just cursed in front of us she apologized: " Sorry for cursing Mr Smith and Mr Harrison. The time just flew by and I don't want to be late for our meeting... Normally I don't curse like this."

Ingo and I raised our eyebrows and smirked at each other, amused by her choice of using the word "curse", as we remembered our little conversation from earlier about cursing in moments of realization. "That's okay, Hanna. I know that you're normally quite well-behaved...", Ingo smirked, raising his eyebrows at her. "Have fun on the walk and thanks for the interesting evening...", I added, secretly being grateful for the close relationship we have established, looking forward to talking about literature another time. I could not believe that they were as passionate about poetry as Ingo and I were, but appreciated their willingness to talk to us as well as their light-hearted, giggly personalities that eased up the evening further.

They got up and grabbed their stuff, wishing us a nice evening and made their way to the front door, stopping for a split second to wave us goodbye. Ingo smirked and said: "They're quite kinky, aren't they?" "They definitely are, with their constant giggling and eyebrow-raising...", I admitted. After I had waved back, I started to observe the various people sitting around in the dim-lit pub, wondering what they were talking or thinking about... Ingo and I talked for a little while about anything and everything, before he stood up to go grab another beer. "Do you want one, as well?", he asked, but I shook my head no.

I wondered how he could possibly keep drinking at this fast pace and not be completely drunk already... When he returned, I cautiously asked: "Ingo, how can you stand to drink this much? I'm just curious because if I had drunken these many beers, I'd be lying on the floor not being able to walk or even talk anymore." "Jens, as Oscar would phrase it: I drink to keep body and soul apart.", he answered with a smirk, skilfully avoiding a proper answer.

Letting my eyes gaze through the pub once again, I realized that on the other side of the room, on a small stage, there was this particularly cute man, sitting on a barrel of Guinness, with an acoustic guitar resting on his thighs, who had been providing us with pleasant music the whole time, singing whatever the audience requested. I could not deny that I thought him to be quite cute, with his ginger curls gorgeously illuminated by the golden spotlights above him. During our stay here I had cast an eye on him quite often, whenever Ingo had been engaged in some conversation with someone else. As he was finishing his last requested song, "All of the stars" by Ed Sheeran, no one seemed to have any request anymore, which made him look around the crowd inquiringly. "Is there anyone who maybe wants to come on stage himself and perform something? I could actually use a little Guinness break right now. Come on guys, don't let the atmosphere go to waste!", he exclaimed in an attempt to encourage someone, smiling gorgeously.

When no one seemed to volunteer I turned around to face Ingo directly, looking into those breathtaking, steel-blue eyes, and gathered the whole courage that the alcohol had instilled in me, shyly asking: "What about you, Ingo? I know that music is your passion and I'm sure you have to be quite frustrated by not having been able to perform for such a long time due to our trip. To be honest, I would love to hear you sing." I desperately tried to read Ingo's expression, waiting anxiously for his response. He continued to smile, but not widely, and seemed to be quite reluctant in the beginning, but after taking another sip from his pint, his expression seemed to soften and the grin that I genuinely loved about him. "Please...?", I asked once again, looking at him with doe eyes and the cutest smile that I could come up with. I was surprised myself by this sudden blooming up of courage, that made me dare to almost beg him to sing for me, but it could probably be blamed on the significant amount of Guinness we had already consumed. His grin seemed to grow even wider, which made my heartbeat race uncontrollably, until he nodded in agreement, giving in to my begging. When he got up to go over to the stage, where the cute ginger boy was still waiting, he placed his hand on my thigh, in an attempt to stabilize himself while he tried to get out of the narrow couch, but reached dangerously near to my cock in the process, which made me see stars behind my eyelids.

Ingo slowly made his way around the crowded tables to the stage at the other side of the room and engaged in a short conversation with the singer, until he handed his guitar over to him. I not even once let my eyes slip off of him and tried to take in everything, when he sat down on the barrel on stage himself, placing the guitar on his thighs and arranging the microphone in front of him. The whole room turned dead-silent for a short moment until Ingo's deep, vibrant voice along with the sound of the guitar started to fill the brisk air of the pub. I had only heard Ingo's singing voice a few times before, once on a concert he gave for charity in our school and when my friend from university, whom I had told about my crush on him, had convinced me to go to a club where his band was giving a gig this night, just as she had convinced me to go shopping for our trip. But fucking hell, I would have never imagined what his voice could actually do to me, hearing him this closely and given my undeniably worsened crush on him. I was completely taken aback, consumed by his voice without being able to escape its gravity, which is why I completely missed the words of the first few verses that he was actually singing. Blinking heavily, I tried to regain my composure and did my best to focus on the whole song that this fucking god was presenting to the audience in the pub right now, and not least to me.

"I'm caught on your coat again. You said, "Oh no, it's fine", I read between the lines and touched your leg again. I'll take it one day at a time, soon you will be mine, oh, but I want you now."

Ingo looked up for a moment, directly into my eyes while singing these words, making a shiver run down my spine. I did not dare to imagine that the lyrics had a deeper meaning for him, that they were maybe even meant for me...

"When the smoke is in your eyes, you look so alive. Do you fancy sitting down with me maybe? 'Cause you're all I need. According to your heart, my place is not deliberate, feeling of your arms. I don't want to be your friend, I want to kiss your neck."

I swallowed, not being able to stop my excessively jumping heartbeat. This captivating smirk appeared on Ingo's face when he continued to sing:

"Don't you see me? I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you. And don't you need me? I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you. On this night, and in this light, I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you. And maybe you..."

He made a small pause, sighing before he uttered the last words in his dangerously low voice:

"... change your mind.

Alright..."

Applause filled the dim atmosphere of the pub and some girls cheered Ingo on to stay and sing one more song, which made him smile wholeheartedly. I, for my part, was slightly dreading his return to our table, since I was still completely taken aback by what his song had done to me and the hopes that the lyrics had instilled in me. My anxiety turned out to be legitimate because when Ingo sat back down right next to me, my mind still had not gone back into order and all that was left for me was to stare at him, wide-eyed, my face lighting up scarlet red once again. "What's wrong?", he smirked, "didn't you like it?" "No, that's not it!", I exclaimed, blushing once again, "it was really, really beautiful actually. Thanks for giving in to my begging and playing this song." I could not stand his seemingly knowing grin anymore and looked down on the floor, drowning in embarrassment on the one hand and pure bliss on the other hand. "Oh dear, you don't have to be ashamed", Ingo exclaimed, while he suddenly put his warm hand underneath my chin, lifting my face up once again and forcing me to directly look into his damn beautiful eyes. "I'm so glad you liked it. And to be honest, you were right before. I actually missed performing quite a bit, so thank you for encouraging me to do so." Hearing these words, I was finally able to return his grin, my heart jumping happily. To my disappointment, Ingo removed his hand from under my chin soon after and took his jacket from the back of the chair, encouraging me to get up as well. After having heard the song both of us were still too caught up from the sudden change of atmosphere to simply sit down once again, continuing our conversation from before, which is why we decided to leave the pub, having already spent too many hours in here anyway.

When we opened the door of the pub and escaped into a late autumn's night in the Temple Bar District, the cold but brisk air captured us, dragging us along and pushing us closer to each other in the dark, while we followed the laughing groups of people that wandered off in the direction of some music that could be heard in the distance. I felt so light, my brain wrapped up in a mist of alcohol and pure bliss, and every single time Ingo's arm touched mine because of the still crowded, narrow streets, sparkling stars seemed to be emitting from my skin. In this moment I was not able to imagine a moment more perfect than this and I wanted it to last forever.

Despite my blissful mood I soon began to shiver from the cold air of the night and it was not long until Ingo noticed, so that something even more perfect started to happen. At first, he carefully put his warm leather jacket around my shoulders to protect me from the cold air, only to put his muscular arms around me afterwards, clutching me tightly to himself, making it hard for me to contain myself due to the warm and prickling sensation that his touch conjured up inside of me. By now, I was definitely past the point where I still possessed the ability to control my thoughts and actions, which is why I decided to simply enjoy the situation which was more perfect than I could have ever imagined before anyway.

We only stopped our wandering through the lively crowds and cute illuminated streets when we reached the source of the music that we had heard in the distance before. A small group of street musicians was performing some folk songs on traditional Irish instruments which were captivating the passersby, most of them laughing and some of them even starting to dance and sing along to the music. Ingo and I stood a few feet aside, watching the animated scene, his arm still wrapped around me, when he suddenly pulled me even closer into a hug, putting both of his arms around my waist, so that there was no other possibility left for me than to rest my head against his strong chest. "I'm so fucking glad that we can experience this together...", was what he whispered above my head, clutching me even more tightly to himself. I had absolutely no clue where this sudden change of mind from him came from but it made my heart jump uncontrollably. I was standing here in the middle of the streets of my favourite city in the world, wrapped up in the arms of this god-like man, my gorgeous crush, who I could have never actually imagined becoming this close to in reality, which only resulted in me desperately falling for him head over heels even more.

When Ingo let go of me and we continued to stroll around the illuminated lane, after what had seemed like an endless blissful eternity to me, I recalled that I still had my trusty camera inside of my bag and quickly pulled it out. Meanwhile, Ingo had walked a few steps further, turning around and smiling brightly when he realized that I was grabbing my camera once again. He stepped into the middle of the street, posing and smiling for me on purpose, while I took my picture, smiling even more brightly than him if this was even possible. The picture was quite possibly the most graceful one I had ever taken. Ingo was standing right in the middle of the street, looking like a fucking angel, with the blurred lights of the illuminated street all around him. I quickly stored the picture away in the pocket of my jacket, with the intention to keep it forever as a reminder of this unimaginably beautiful time.


	9. Chapter 9

Thursday, November 2016, Dublin

Jens' POV:

On the way back to the hotel we passed another street musician, which Ingo asked me to stop in front of once again. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to himself, mumbling under his breath that this was one of his all-time favourite songs, while he seemed to be completely captivated by the deep voice of the singer and the sound of the guitar.

"I say this one goes out to the one I love. This one goes out to the one I've left behind. A simple prop to occupy my time, this one goes out to the one I love. Fire, fire..."

The lyrics stuck with me and made something inside of me tighten. By now the atmosphere between us had completely changed from lively and blissful to tender and crackling of upcoming sexual tension, due to the change of the music. This development had undoubtedly not gone unnoticed down in my pants, and I had the strange sensation that Ingo felt quite similar, since he squeezed my hand even more tightly and placed an almost forceful kiss on my cheek, nearly touching my lips, only to drag me along further in the direction of the hotel with quick and determined steps.

Due to the late hour, we had to ring the bell for the night guard to open up the door for us. The waiting seemed to last for unbearable hours and both of us were undeniably on the brink of not being able to contain ourselves anymore. I noticed that Ingo's strong hand had wandered down my back more and more while we were waiting, and he was almost grabbing my butt when the night guard finally appeared. My heart was pounding excessively as though it might burst this instant, but we somehow managed to get up to the second floor in the staircase out of our breath, since waiting for the elevator seemed to be too much of an unbearable task right now. Despite our room being on the fourth floor Ingo suddenly stopped, turning me around to directly face him once again, his hand placed firmly on my lower back, pressing my body against his crotch. His hot breath was brushing directly against my face and in retrospect, I have to admit that I was close to fainting this instant. Had it not been for the alcohol that instilled some kind of courage in me, I probably would not have been able to stand his devouring presence.

My head seemed to turn like a damn carousel when he suddenly pushed me against the wall of the staircase, encasing my body between himself and the ice-cold stones of the wall, pushing his undoubtedly hard crotch against mine. His fingers were now forcefully fumbling underneath my shirt and jacket, desperately brushing over my skin, leaving hot trails where he touched me. He tilted his head and when his lips started to touch my neck I almost exploded with pleasure. Ingo started to kiss my neck with pressure, biting down on it and leaving hickeys as an undeniable and lasting reminder that I belonged to him from now on. I willingly bowed my body towards him, asking him to continue without any words needed. He grabbed my butt tightly and pushed me away from the wall, further up the stairs. Holy shit, we still had two floors to go but I was not sure whether we were going to make it to the fourth floor. If Ingo continued to dominate me like this, forcefully pushing me around, I could not guarantee that my pants were going to stay dry for the whole of this mind-blowing make out session. Somehow, we reached the third floor as Ingo was just about to rip off my cord jacket, throwing it into my hands and murmuring with his deep voice: "You won't be needing this for the next couple of hours..." I took this promise literally and mentally tried to prepare myself for a session of whatever he fucking wanted to do to me, which was going to last a good two to three hours hopefully.

Damn, we needed to hurry, for I could not wait another minute to finally feel his rough hands on my willing body which was already aching for his electrifying touches. I was genuinely scared that if Ingo would continue to touch me this way, so possessive and rough, my dick was going to rip my pants. If only we already were in our room, without any clothes, doing god knows which dirty things... "Fuck, I need to get this damn shirt off of you... Why do you always have to hide this beautiful body of yours, I already told you not to do that", Ingo mumbled under his breath, his lips still leaving hot trails on my neck. "Now that you are mine, remember that I need to have access to your body at all times, so don't you dare keep it from me" A big lump appeared in my throat, as I hastily nodded in agreement, and it was hard for me to think properly about what Ingo was implying, but the expectation that this was going to continue in the future made me want to melt away in bliss. After both of us realised that we would not be able to stand this tension anymore, Ingo grabbed my waist and with a surprising amount of strength he threw me over his shoulder, running up the last steps of the stairs as quickly as possible. I, for my part, felt so blissfully helpless, giving my whole to him, and I was definitely close to losing my mind, but I would not have exchanged this situation for anything in the whole world anyway.

When he placed me back on the ground again in front of our room, probably less careful than intended in the heat of the moment, and I was still unsteadily trying to regain my balance, I recalled that we needed the keys to enter in the first place. Ingo still had his hand on my waist and both of us were breathing heavily, but somehow I managed to utter: "Ingo... I got the keys, here in my front pocket... Would you be so kind?" Without taking his hand off of my waist and without stopping his exhilarating bites on my neck, he started to push his left hand into my pocket, striking my stone hard cock in the process. He looked me straight in the eyes, his gaze was firm and his pupils dilated from arousal, and a knowing smirk appeared on his god-like lips, that I so desperately craved to touch. I was on the brink of ecstasy when he finally managed to extract the keys from my pocket, intentionally stroking my cock once again, ripping the door open as quickly as possible and pushing me inside of the room while constantly clutching myself tightly to his strong body.

He pressed me against the door, after slamming it shut, pressing one of his vigorous arms against it for support, not ceasing to lose his proximity to me and starting to hastily undress me, pulling my grey turtleneck shirt skillfully over my head, after carefully having placed my glasses on the sideboard. I did not dare to imagine how many women he had practiced this skill on before, but there was nothing that I could have cared about less in this moment, since Ingo, that holy man, THE Ingo that I had had a crush on since god knows when was just about to use all of his mind-boggling tricks on me. I had already carelessly dropped my jacket to the floor and I was desperately hoping that the rest of my clothes would follow it pretty soon. In order to get undressed a bit faster, I quickly took off both of my shoes, kicking them in some corner of the room. For a moment Ingo just stood there, admiring my exposed body, letting his hand run over my back, almost grabbing my butt again. He came close once again, running his hand along my collarbone just to squeeze tiny little kisses on it, and making his way further down my body. In an attempt to help him get undressed as well, I desperately started to rip open the buttons of his checkered shirt. He countered this with some deep-throated growling, making me completely unsure whether I should continue. But when he did not seem to protest once again, I let my hands run over his body, freeing him of the shirt he wore.

Our heavy breathing seemed to increase constantly and I could already sense how my underwear was getting wet from pre-cum, which made me blush scarlet red once again. Ingo noticed that I was almost about to burst and took his spare hand from the door frame, only to place it on my butt as well, squeezing it firmly, before he lifted me up so that I could wrap my legs around his waist, his hands still resting where they absolutely seemed to belong. However, this sudden change in position did not help me to calm down at all, increasing my heartbeat and my heavy breathing even further in the process. Flashing thoughts were running through my mind, making it impossible for me to process everything that was happening to me right now, leaving me completely extradited to whatever this fucking god was planning to do to me right now. His face was unbelievably close to mine but I did not even dare to look him in the eyes, blushing and rather staring anywhere else instead, until he let out a deep moan: "Jens, dear... Look at me." I had no other choice than to obey him, for fuck's sake, I would do anything for this man. I could barely look into this wide, steel-blue eyes that were full of lust and that seemed to consume me completely. As his face came closer to mine and his hot breath brushed against my skin, the tingly sensation seemed to almost kill me. I could not stand the tension anymore and closed my eyes, in a poor attempt to regain my composure. Just as I was about to open my eyes once again, I felt the tickling pricks of his gorgeous 15-day stubble against my sensitive cheek and he was closer to me than ever before. Everything in my head was hopelessly falling apart and I inhaled sharply when I suddenly realised what he was about to do. My heart was pounding faster than ever and I did my best to keep my eyes closed, clutching my legs even tighter around his waist, silently asking him to continue. Ingo started to press my back to the door even more forcefully, making me shiver under his touch. His presence seemed to be intoxicating, addicting, and I didn't think that I would manage to live without it anymore.

His lips only inches away from mine, he moaned under his breath: "So fucking beautiful... I could not get you out of my head since that first damn evening. I want you..." After having uttered these words he finally placed his lips carefully on mine, sparks emitting from the places we touched. I could not contain myself anymore and let out a quiet moan, pushing my lips against his more forcefully. There was no fucking way that I could ever get enough of this. Ingo seemed to be more than willing to continue kissing me and to comply with my desire, this time opening his lips a bit and slightly sliding his tongue into my mouth. Our breaths turned rapid when Ingo started to change from simply pushing me against the door to intense grinding motions. I arched my back in pleasure when I felt his fully aroused cock against my crotch, carefully trying to keep on kissing this god at all costs.

He started exploring my mouth with his tongue and the kiss became more rough, while Ingo began to carry me towards one of the beds, completely dominating and possessing all of my body. He tried to place me on the bed as carefully as it was possible in the heat of the moment and pushed me deep down into the pillows as soon as I hit the bed, grabbing my wrists with his vigorous hands and pushing them down on the sheets above my head, robbing me of every ability to move, as he reared up majestically above me.

As he was positioned right over me, with those ocean eyes and this beautiful face of his, gracefully looking down at me, he was visibly appreciating every little inch of my body. His eyes were wide, filled with desire and lust and he did not stop looking into my own brown eyes one second as he rearranged his position on top of me. My god, when he was leaning over me, presenting his captivating dominance and strength to me, I was close to losing my mind and he looked like fucking sin reincarnated.

 

Ingo's POV:

Damn, I needed to get these pants off of Jens! Why did he even still have them on...? I fucking wanted him right now and this time I would not allow any of those damn students to interfere. To sweeten this process of undressing him, I placed a trail of kisses on his body, which seemed to drive him insane, leading from the collarbone over his ribs and his V-Line to finally just above his desperate cock. Then, I quickly ripped off his jeans and threw them to the ground, just to return soon after and kiss my way back up his leg, ending closely before his cock on his upper thigh, which I gently caressed with my tongue, making him shiver from pleasure. His black boxers were already soaked with pre-cum and I did not hesitate to rip them off as well, finally revealing his rock hard, flawless cock. Jens pushed his hips up towards me, in a desperate attempt to gain more proximity to my body, when I continued to place biting kisses all over his body, never losing contact to his aroused cock that was constantly pushing against me.

I returned back to his face, once again kissing him forcefully, completely occupying his mouth, which drove Jens to sheer insanity. I noticed his desire getting more and more unbearable, so I grabbed him tightly, his hips still hugging my waist and I rolled over to let him be on top for a little while. We screwed around so carelessly, kissing each other passionately in all possible places, that we eventually fell down from the bed and landed uncomfortably on the floor. "Are you alright, dear?", I asked him, completely out of breath, wanting to assure myself of his safety. "Everything is perfect...", he smiled. "What could I complain about right now? I landed safely and you are here with me. And fuck, what we are doing right now... What more could I even dare to dream of?", he added, blushing once again in this scarlet red colour, that made him look so damn precious and desirable, even in our compromising position.

I decided to make use of our new location on the floor, so I stood up, rearing myself up above him once again and helping him to get on his knees right in front of me. With shivering fingers, he started several attempts to unzip my jeans, but failed gloriously, which resulted in him blushing fucking cutely once again and in me taking over the task of undressing myself in a hasty manner. When I pulled down my boxers, freeing my nearly bursting, completely aroused cock, it was right in front of his still red and desperate face.

Jens seemed to have quite a hard time deciding whether he should focus on the rock hard cock that was only inches away from his face, or if he should continue staring at me from down there, wide-eyed and looking so fucking desirable and innocent. I generously decided to help him choose, placing my hand on the back of his head and slowly, carefully, pushing it towards my cock, until his lips almost touched its tip. Suddenly seeming to know exactly what he was supposed to do, Jens closed his eyes and opened up his mouth, hungrily accepting my cock between his parted lips, when I pushed his head carefully in my direction once more. Jens started to suck at the tip of my shaft, trailing a wet line along it with his tongue, as though he had never done anything else before. "Jesus...", I groaned softly, completely taken aback by the electrifying sensations that Jens' touches sparked up inside of me.

His hands suddenly wandered up from my thighs to my ass, clutching tightly to my cheeks to get even closer to me and to finally take the whole of my cock into his mouth. Never had any of the blowjobs I had received before felt this great, putting me on the brink of almost losing my mind and my temper. I thrust deeply inside of Jens' mouth on instinct, making him gag on my complete length in his throat, making tears shoot up in his eyes. "Merde... I'm sorry, dear. I am going to be more careful from now on.", I uttered from above, already regretting that I had lost my composure and maybe endangering our fragile relation, but Jens did not seem to be bothered at all.

He took my cock deep inside of his mouth once again, caressing it with his tongue and doing such an extraordinarily good work that it was not long until I was about to orgasm. I was barely able to process what this fucking man could do to me... Jens seemed to notice that I was close as well and willingly let me fuck his mouth at an ever-increasing pace. When I looked down at him to check if he was still able to take it, I could almost see the lust and desire in the corners of his eyes. After one final twist of his tongue, I could not contain myself anymore and came forcefully, groaning uncontrollably, my nails digging harshly into his skin, forcing Jens to swallow all of my throbbing cock, which he willingly accepted, desire still sparking up in his eyes, before I finally pulled out of him.

Exhausted, I fell down on edge of the bed, still flashed from this magnificent orgasm that Jens had so happily given to me. Just as he stood up from the ground, I pulled him onto my lap, wrapping my arms around him and embracing our close proximity. I held him tightly and began kissing this dirty, used face of his, still tasting the last remains of my salty cum in his mouth. Never ceasing to kiss his lips and neck, I began stroking his desperate cock, which still was rock hard and presented itself to me when I looked down on Jens' crotch. I decided that it was only fair to let him cum as well after he had, to my genuine surprise, just given me one of the best orgasms I've ever had, with this dirty little mouth of his. Therefore, I let my hands travel down his body, massaging his presumably aching back, to provide him with some relief, leaving red marks where my nails dug into his skin too harshly and once again, caressing this gorgeous butt of his. While continuing to stroke his back with one of my hands, I used the other one to grant the attention to his cock that he deserved. Slowly, and carefully at first, I started to work myself from his shaft over his complete length, making desperate moans escape out of his dirty mouth. "More, please..." were the only words that he was still able to mouth properly and I was more than happy to comply, increasing my pace and stroking his throbbing cock forcibly. I realized that he was on the brink of ecstasy, so I resumed kissing his lips and biting his neck until he was not able to contain himself anymore and came into my hands.

Looking directly into his dark, wide eyes, I brought my cum-stained fingers to my lips and licked them clean until there was no more of his tasty cum left on them. Still smirking, I pulled him even closer, placing him on the sheets of the bed as carefully as possible, given his still weary state. We laid down on the bed together, him all snuggled up in my arms and me holding him as tightly as humanly possible to my still electrified body. I kissed him goodnight several times, not being able to get enough of him, until we soon fell into a deep sleep, all cuddled up in our dreams about this breathtaking night, completely forgetting about the initial dull date I had planned with Clare in the process.


	10. Chapter 10

Friday, November 2016, Dublin

Jens' POV:

A sudden draught of cold air against my exposed skin woke me up from my dreamless sleep. Ingo had removed his strong arms from my bare body, getting up and telling me: "Good morning, dear, I'll just quickly jump in the shower...", while placing a good morning kiss on my forehead which made me almost melt away. I nodded, still sleepy, and cuddled back up into the warm sheets, blissfully enjoying Ingo's manly smell that was still lingering around in his bed, sinking into a short sleep once again, with the intention to dream about being in the shower together with him.

Opening my eyes after hearing the click of the bathroom door being unlocked, I woke up to the sight of Ingo, only dressed with a towel, loosely tied around his waist, perfectly exposing his ripped body, presenting his perfect V-Line to me, smirking at me while leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom door. "It's time to wake up, honey.", he greeted me, grinning widely, running his hand through his still wet dark black hair, looking like a fucking angel. I had a hard time containing myself, when he walked up to me, readjusting the towel that was covering what I so desperately wanted to see and touch again. I noticed the tiny water droplets still running down his attractive body, when he started leaning down towards me, arching his exposed back, coming closer to me, undoubtedly wanting to kiss me again, which made my heart jump heavily.

He made the last few steps, bowing down towards me, positioning his face right in front of mine, my eyes flickering in heavy anticipation. And then the best thing in the world happened: His fucking towel dropped due to the depth of the angle he bent down to me. God fucking damn it, how lucky was I to wake up to this angel snuggling me, kissing me awake and now presenting this magnificent view to me. His wonderful cock right in front of my face... Images of what I wanted to do to him right now immediately shot into my head, making me blush scarlet red once again. "Holy fucking god...", I exclaimed excitedly, trying my best not to growl from pleasure. "Jens, dear, I don't want you to curse like this...", he smirked, "don't you remember our recent conversation that you so deliberately reminded me of last evening?" Grinning even wider, he added: "This type of language, so blasphemous and naughty, is nothing for this precious little mouth of yours...", kissing me on the lips demandingly. "Oh, if you'd only know how dirty my mouth is...", I answered, having scraped together all my confidence. "Jens, I like these kinds of allusions that you're making, but sadly we need to get to breakfast. If we are late once again, these sassy students are never gonna talk to us again and will not stop making fun of us always being late, and maybe they'll even suspect what we did in here last night as some of your new girlfriends seem to be quite nosy and always on the hunt for a compromising situation between us. Honey, I hate it, too, but we have to get up and ready for the day if we don't wanna miss breakfast...", Ingo said, bowing down to me once again and entangling me in one more breathtaking kiss, while his seemingly already semi-hard cock, slightly touched my arm, making me shiver. He dug me out of the sheets, intentionally brushing over my body and smirking dirtily. Sighing, I finally got up, very sad about not being able to continue this kinky early-morning conversation and went over to the closet. Ingo and I realised at the same time that in fact, I was standing in the middle of the room completely naked and exposed once again, but while I was busy blushing Ingo followed me with big steps, placing his strong hand on my butt and pulling me closer to him once again. And there we were, standing in the middle of our Dublin hotel room, completely naked and pressed tightly against each other, dicks already starting to grow hard again. I tried to hide my embarrassment by burying my head on Ingo's shoulder, close above his salient collarbone, but he was in a particularly different mood. Pushing me away from him once again and towards our closet, he landed a particularly sharp smack on my exposed ass and grinned widely. "Come on, darling, if you don't get dressed this instant, I cannot guarantee to keep my composure and let this be the only smack that you are receiving today. Fucking hell, the things I want to do to you..." He moaned the last part of the sentence with his extraordinary, deep voice, making me inwardly ache from desire.

Reluctantly, I went over to the closet and began to get dressed. I chose to wear my skinny rolled-up jeans and the navy-looking, striped long sleeve that I had just bought Wednesday. I added my trusty old Chelsea boots and my brown used leather jacket, put on my watch and the grey beanie, which I had copied off of Ingo, and lastly grabbed my sunglasses and my bag. Now I was finally ready for the day.

Meanwhile, Ingo had gotten dressed, rocking a white V-neck, that exposed some of his well-groomed chest hair, the black leather jacket he had already worn on the previous days, which made him look so god damn desirable and some tight grey ripped jeans, which perfectly hugged his gorgeous ass. Holy shit, this perfect man looked just like an angel... He seemed to notice my new headgear and smirkingly grunted: "Nice beanie you've got there. It looks familiar, doesn't it, copy-cat ?" I once again blushed scarlet red and daringly admitted: "It might 'cause maybe I got inspired by the cute one I'd seen you wear a few weeks ago..." Even more venturous I added: "If I'm allowed to say this: you're looking quite like a rebel today... I appreciate this look on you very much because it brings out your best features" and evidently pointed at his perfectly formed ass. "Thanks, darling, I also like your outfit very much but we're gonna have to get our asses down into the dining room right now or else we'll have to starve pathetically.", Ingo replied, raising his eyebrows and guiding me towards the door.

I sighed but obeyed him, opening the door and leaving our room. Something inside me wanted to take his hand and walk down to breakfast with him together but at the last second, I remembered that we, first of all, were, in a hotel full of our nosy students and that we, second of all, had not really talked about last night, leaving me desperately unsure about the nature of our further relationship. Therefore, I pushed my hands into my pockets in an attempt to sort out the messy situation down there and waited for Ingo to follow me down the stairs into the dining room.

When we entered the room, the students were all waiting for us, sitting at a long table, two spaces still free. "For our last breakfast here in Dublin we all wanted to eat together. We've just been waiting for you...", Julia said and I couldn't help but notice the sassy undertone with which she greeted us. "Guys, that's actually a very great idea!", Ingo thanked them and sat down on one of the empty chairs, silently commanding me to take the chair next to his. I sat down myself and we soon after began enjoying our delicious breakfast, mine consisting of the usual Twinings English Breakfast Tea, which I drank every morning and some cereal with freshly chopped fruit as I was not very fond of eating much in the early mornings, whereas Ingo helped himself to a black coffee, some fluffy pancakes and plate full of bacon, scrambled eggs and a few slices of bread. Yeah, he definitely seemed to be the type of person that needed a wholesome breakfast in order to start off the well, I thought to myself and grinned widely, which resulted in a questioning eyebrow-raise from Ingo.

During the process of eating breakfast, we established a conversation with Enzo, Meron and Jan for a bit and they reported about their disappointing trip to the Aqua-Zone on Tuesday, which was closed at this time of year and resulted in the boys having taken a one-hour bus journey all in vain. We pitied them for a while and they then started to tell us about their adventures in the National Gallery of Ireland, in which they took many artsy pictures, trying to imitate the persons in the paintings. They even showed some of the pictures to us and I must admit, there were some candid shots among them, which I'd actually be interested in possessing. "But guys, despite your disappointment with the Aqua-Zone, I'm sure that our trip to Howth must have made up for it anyway", Ingo smirked, changing the topic of the conversation to one of his self-proclaimed favourite events of our trip. Enzo returned his grin and answered complyingly, saying "Yes, it certainly did!".

We still talked about Howth for a while, appreciating its gorgeous landscape, admiring the cliffs which we took an extensive hike on and remembering the tasty fish and chips we'd had. I, myself, was a bit saddened by the fact that we had not made it to the lighthouse which I had excitedly been looking forward to, back then, but after already having hiked for several hours there was no way we could have gotten the kids to keep on walking for another two and a half hours just to get to the lighthouse. On the train journey back, Ingo and I had purposefully sat in another car, because he'd told me that he wanted to show me some of his favourite music. We had soon sat down, him exhaustedly falling down on the window seat, me getting the aisle seat. He had pushed one of the headphones into my ear, excitedly watching me as I started to listen to the first tones of the song he had put on. My face lit up when I noticed the song, which was one of my all-time favourite singles of the Beatles. Ingo, very happy about me liking the song, had rested his arm on the back of my seat - if intentionally or unintentionally, I still don't know - letting his hands quickly run over my shoulders. He proceeded to show me the songs, that he loved as I gradually began to sink down further on his strong left shoulder, not realising that I had legitimately gotten very tired from our hike this afternoon.

When mentally returned to this situation, pushing away all these sweet memories of our trip to Howth, I realised something: What was actually bothering me right now was that while the students had started to recall their impressions from Howth. Ingo and I were actually supposed to simply listen, I suddenly noticed that he had carefully placed his hand on my upper thigh under the table which was invisible for the students due to the proximity of our chairs. He slowly started to work his way up to the place were my still sensitive cock was placed, making me wince slightly. I was terribly close to sighing desperately and pushing his hand away when he started to intentionally reach for my cock, trailing lines over the fabric with his strong hands and producing an almost unbearable friction. But despite my inner protest, I could certainly not deny that I nevertheless enjoyed this dirty kind of attention, right here in the middle of the dining room.

Ingo continued torturing me to a point where I was unsure whether the students were completely unable to predict what was happening to me under the surface of the table right now, which is why I was certainly relieved when Ingo had successfully swallowed up his enormous breakfast plate since everyone else was already finished as well. Now we would be finally able to return to our room, which was quite necessary given the state of my cock and since Ingo and I still hadn't finished packing our suitcases because we had obviously been occupied with something else before.

Back in the room, we hastily threw all of the left clothes and stuff into our suitcases. Not even one second after I had put the last shirt into mine and closed the zip, Ingo's strong hand was already on my waist, dragging me up and pushing me against the door, just like he had done last night. His hands harshly found their way under my shirt once again, stroking over my back, making electrifying sparks emit from my skin which was driving me fucking insane. "Fuck, I want you right here and now", Ingo groaned deeply while kissing my neck almost violently, nearly making me lose my conscience. "I can't just return to those damn students, pretending like nothing happened, when in reality I want to rip off your damn clothes and bend you over the first fucking table that comes along, every time I look at you." I could not contain myself anymore and moaned heavily in approval, when Ingo suddenly grabbed my face with both of his strong hands, dragging me closer to him and silencing me with a captivating, firm kiss. "Sshh, babe, you don't want anyone outside to hear us, do you?", Ingo grinned, looking me directly into the eyes, pupils dilated from pure lust. My whole mind was drugged with him, and only him and I felt unable to think of anything else ever again, and I still wanted more of him.

I could not resist pushing my crotch against his, in an attempt to gain even more proximity, but what I certainly did not consider before was that now his already fucking hard cock was pushing right against my upper thigh, and was only inches away from my own aroused cock, the friction that the fabric of our trousers produced making me moan in agony once again. Ingo sighed knowingly, with a sarcastic grin on his face, using one of his strong hands to grab my butt to push me away from the door frame, only to use it to smack it sharply once again. "Fucking hell, babe, if you want to avoid being punished in the future you should think twice about provoking me like this and being so daring. You already did it this morning and it is so fucking hard to resist you, when you are so damn dirty and beautiful" The only reaction I was capable of right now was an anticipating moan, while my head was still turning from trying to process what he implied in these words. When he took his hand from my butt and suddenly placed it directly on my cock, starting to massage it through the fabric, driving me close to ecstasy. "Please, dear god, stop..." I moaned heavily, sparks appearing in front of my flickering eyelids, "I can't take it anymore. Please, you have to stop... fuck, everything down there is soaked with pre-cum already. Please, love... you're embarrassing me!" "Is that so?", Ingo smirked, clearly enjoying his position, and suddenly started to push onto my cock even harder, making me fucking wince. "God, Ingo, for fuck's sake!!", I literally screamed, drowning in an unbearable mixture of desire, pleasure and pain, no longer caring about who the fuck would hear me right now.

Ingo was all over me and all over my mind and that was all that counted right now. His deep voice ripped me out of my almost unconscious state of mind once again, when he tilted his head to desirably whisper into my ear: "Could you please shut your pretty mouth, darling? Do you still remember what I told you about swearing before?" "Yes, I do, I'm so sorry...", was all that I could utter, while he continued to bite down on my neck, carrying me close to ecstasy. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door right at my back, bringing an abrupt halt to our heavy making out session and making the both of us freeze. Ingo sighed heavily, brushing his hand through his hair, in an attempt to arrange the mess that I had made of it not long ago, pushing me protectively behind him before finally giving in and opening the door with a grim expression on his face.

Standing right in front of us was a maid, dressed accurately as in those old black and white movies, with blushed cheeks and a black short dress. "I'm very sorry to interrupt you, Sir.", she said, her eyes constantly fixed on the floor, making me suspect that she undoubtedly must have heard something of what we had done inside. "But the daily cleaning is due right now and if I'm properly informed your student group was already supposed to leave the rooms about 20 minutes ago, but sorry again for interrupting. I will return again in half an hour." With these words, she quickly went astray and Ingo turned around to me laughing. "Sorry for interrupting, darling, but it seems like we are already 20 minutes late and I suppose that our students won't be too happy about it." I nodded and returned his precious laugh, feeling absolutely blissful, despite this interruption. We hastily grabbed our luggage and sprinted off, down to the lobby. However, when we arrived and had to face our stressed-out students, I did my best to always place my suitcase in front of my crotch, desperately anxious that anyone would notice my still present, aching erection.

I still wasn't really sure about what had happened in the last 10 minutes. Like, one second Ingo was about to do take me over to the bed and continue where we'd left off last night and in the next second our blissful, amazing little bubble of making out was suddenly burst by this fucking maid, who had decided that now was the perfect time to go clean the damn rooms. Couldn't she have waited another ten minutes, for fuck's sake? My mind was so conflicted right now, I literally didn't know what to think or feel right now. Part of me was still in the mood for some heavy making out with Ingo and therefore my mind and especially my still hard cock seemingly didn't want to calm down while another part of me was incredibly angry at the stupid maid that interrupted us whereas in yet another part of me my anxiety began to rise up, making me incredibly worried about whether we'd get to the airport of time, whether all the students had left their rooms according to the regulations and whether everything would work out without any troubles.

Additionally, I was very upset to have to leave lovely Dublin already, without having spent enough time adoring it and taking in all its beauty. As well as to have to leave Dublin and therefore Ingo's and my close time together behind. This enormous amount of confused, mixed and messy feelings was why I was completely unable to think a proper thought, resulting in me just standing there, trying to catch my breath, desperately wanting to sort out my thoughts. Ingo, having realized my state of mind, came over to me, quickly putting his arm on my shoulder, immediately calming me down. He took charge of the situation and informed the students: "Sorry that we're late once again, there were some difficulties with our room that we had to sort out before we leave. If you'd now come up to me and hand me back the keys to your rooms? I'll collect them all and give them back at the reception. Meanwhile, Mr Harrison will take attendance, making sure all of you are present and have given me your keys, won't you, Mr Harrison?"

"Yes, I will.", I replied, having taken the time while he spoke in order to regain my composure and fix my messy head. Thankfully, my cock had calmed down as well, freeing me of the desperate need to press my suitcase in front of my crotch to hide my erection. One after the other, the students handed their keys to Ingo and came to me afterwards, so that I could tick their name on the list. Everything went well, all 35 students were present and had correctly returned their keys, waiting for further instructions. Ingo, having gone to the lobby and returned the keys, came back with the janitor, who took us to the storage room where we left our luggage until our departure to the airport.


	11. Chapter 11

Friday, November 2016, Dublin

Jens' POV:

After all of the suitcases were successfully stored, we went back outside and took the required group pictures for the report on our trip. Although we had already taken some yesterday evening before we went to the pub, with the kids dressed up and all, we took another few just for safety, this time in good lighting. Having taken the pictures with a little help from the janitor, we sent the kids off, leaving them to have some last couple of hours in Dublin. Ingo and I decided to visit St Stephen's Green which was only 15 minutes from our hotel. On the way to the park, we first stopped at a store called 'Chopped', which specialized in salads and healthy smoothies, in order for me to get a strawberry smoothie, which had looked particularly tasty on the placards in the window. After watching me sip my smoothie, Ingo got thirsty as well, which is why we again stopped at a café to get him an Americano, that he excitedly drank very fast.

Finally having reached St Stephen's Green, we sat down on a cute little bench near the lake with a view on O'Connell Bridge. I drank my smoothie while Ingo took in the beautiful view when I was finished, I stood up, quickly throwing away the empty cup and returning to my seat. Ingo laid his strong arm on my shoulder and pulled me a bit tighter. We reminisced for a bit, talking about what we liked best and what we were sad to not have seen and even jokingly decided that we needed to return next year to go see everything that we did not have had time to see. "Oh, we'll definitely have to visit the Guinness factory and try one freshly brewed!", Ingo smirked and raised his eyebrows at me perhaps hinting at our drinking Guinness yesterday at the pub. Oh, what I'd give to relive yesterday night... I actually already missed this wholesome, electrifying sensation that I've had felt all evening and was desperately yearning for it to be back. Our close proximity and the friction of our thighs rubbing together only intensified this feeling, making it hard to concentrate on our conversation.

Still, there was one thing which made me feel uncomfortable about last night: my uncertainty about our relationship status... I've actually been pondering about this since I had woken up, thoughts and fear about what he might answer almost driving me insane. And then this make-out session just a mere hour earlier with him expressing his definite desire for me, making it incredibly more difficult to clear my head of all those confusing thoughts. Actually, I wanted to just sit there, enjoy the last rays of autumn sun in Ingo's company here in this beautiful park and not worry all the goddamn time. I was able to keep my composure by pushing away these annoying thoughts into the depths of mind and achieved talking to him for a good hour, temporarily actually forgetting about the mess that was my head because Ingo told me about his band and their regular gigs at the Irish Pub back home, his pupils dilating, showing his infinite passion for music and singing. I sat there smiling widely, being genuinely happy just sitting here engaging in this precious conversation. It was so lovely to hear Ingo talking about his passion, which made him appear even more handsome than he already was. I couldn't help but smirk knowingly when he told me about the gigs in the Pub as I had already been there multiple times, hiding in the back of the crowd, secretly enjoying his music. He didn't seem to notice but I wouldn't have minded to tell him about this because being with him, I actually began to become more confident and the more time I spent with him the more comfortable I felt to tell him even the weirdest little quirks of mine.

Before I asked him the question that made me feel so conflicted, I questioned him about another thing, which I was honestly very curious about: "Ingo, can I ask you a question? It might seem stupid but I'd really like to know..." "Jens, honey, you can ask me anything.", he answered, sincerely interested in my question, turning his body towards mine. "Well... do you remember last night? During.... during our... You know what. Anyway, last night you said 'Merde' which is French for 'shit' if I remember correctly. How come you spoke French? I mean, like, I'm just curious...", I smiled softly. He grinned widely and answered: "Ah, I figured you'd notice. Well, remember when I told you about having grown up in Hamburg?" "Mhmm, yeah", I murmured. "Well, my father is a pilot and when I was a little boy he always flew from Hamburg, where he had lived his whole life. After a few years, he was moved because he requested it as he wanted a change of location, to Marseille, which is where I've spent most of my teens. I went to elementary school in Germany and attended some of middle-school on an international school in Marseille with German as my first language and French as my second language... Et voilá! That's why I speak French fluently. Sometimes, when I'm really into something, I lose control of my speech and some French slips out. Excuse-moi, chéri, I didn't want to confuse you."

"Merci, mon chér. Thank you for telling me the story! That's quite an interesting upbringing.", I answered, trying my best to remember anything of the French lessons I'd had in middle-school. I was genuinely happy to get to know some of his backstories. To my surprise, he continued: "Franka, my sister, you remember her as well, don't you? We moved when she was eight, just after we had finished the school year. She started year 3 in Marseille and I started year 6. We moved back to Germany, this time to Kassel, when I was 16, therefore I spent years 11-13 there. She actually loved it so much in Marseille that she moved back after finishing school in Germany and studied law. Franka eventually fell in love with her now-husband Jonathan, a colleague of hers, settled down in Nice and had two little girls, Emma and Florence. Damn, I love these little ones, they're so sweet, even though they always force me to sing for them. My parents moved back to Hamburg after dad retired because they both missed it so much. They simply love it up there, being brought up there and all." I liked this sentimental, more raw side of him and nearly sighed from adoration when he talked about his two little nieces.

After he had told me so much about his family, I felt it only appropriate to tell him about mine as well. I told him about my two a bit more alternative parents, that my mum owns a flower shop and that my dad is an artistic director at the theatre. They still live in Hamburg and always have. I told him that I loved to act in my teenage years and actually considered going to acting school but that I had then discovered my love for literature and poetry and wanted to pass that on to students. Then I revealed how I came to Kassel: I'd heard great things about the English Literature professor there at the time and that's why I chose to leave Hamburg and go to Kassel. And then I never wanted to leave. Except that I went to uni in San Francisco for one semester, which was one of my favourite times ever.

"Funnily enough my dad had a soft spot for marine biology and always took me to museums and shows about that. Given that we'd lived in Hamburg, there were plenty and when I was little, I was so fascinated by them that I actually wanted to be a marine biologist or a photographer for documentaries.", I remembered with a big smile on my face. "Even today I can't wait to watch the documentaries about marine creatures whenever they're on TV.", I added, blushing in a light shade of red.

"That's so sweet, Jens", Ingo whispered into my ear and planted a quick kiss on my cheek. Oh, I loved the feeling of his rough stubble on my cheek and his lips on my skin... Remember Jens, we're in public. It would actually be the worst time ever to pop a boner right now, I told myself, in an attempt to calm down my body, which was already getting in the mood for some more romance.

And there was still this unanswered question about our the nature of our relationship that was lingering in the back of my mind.

"Would you mind if we walk a couple of steps?", I asked Ingo, hoping he'd say yes. "I'd love to, dear!", he answered grabbing his bag and placing his hand on my lower back just above my butt. We walked in silence for a little while, when I finally couldn't keep my composure anymore, stopping in the middle of the walkway, forcing Ingo to stop as well. "Jens, honey, what's wrong, why are you stopping so suddenly?", Ingo asked his voice filled with sincere concern.

"Uhh, ehrm, well I don't know how to say this....", I uttered, feeling incredibly anxious right now. "... Ingo, after our first day and yesterday and this morning... I asked myself... What are we, Ingo? Like, are we colleagues or friends or more...?? I'm so unsure because of you saying such sweet or arousing things to me and all... Please, just tell me...", I managed to mumble under my breath, trying not to sound like a desperate annoying, whiny teenager. Noticing that I had stopped breathing because I was anxiously awaiting his answer, I looked into his eyes hoping to find a sign of clarity in them.


	12. Chapter 12

Friday, November 2016, Dublin

Ingo's POV:

Awed by his embarrassment and the significance of the question, I hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out an appropriate answer. He looked so unbelievably precious, blushed and wide-eyed, anxiously waiting for my answer. I would have loved to answer him whatever he wanted to hear, but to be honest, I didn't even know what we were myself, neither how I felt about all of this right now. There were so many feelings inside my chest, some blissful and endearing and generally arousing but most of the time, when I was unable to suppress them, they were nearly tearing me apart. Conflicted by my incredible feeling of happiness and sincere appreciation of our close proximity on the one hand and me questioning my sexuality and my feelings, believing myself to be still straight and a fucking womanizer, on the other hand, I could not seem to find the right answer. Therefore I quickly turned around to him and took his worried face between my large hands, to wrap him in a captivating and passionate kiss, neatly avoiding having to answer him at all.

When I finally let go of him again, Jens started to breathe heavily and the colour of his cheeks had turned from the light shade of red from before to the passionate scarlet red tone that I was so used to by now. He seemed to be more than satisfied with this answer, as he quietly moaned and snuggled up on my shoulder, whispering a relieved "Thank you so much..." in my ear, still panting heavily. Given this reaction, I was more than content myself with the way I had managed to avoid his question since him being so happy was all that I wanted and needed right now, anyway. I would still have enough time to worry about the exact definition of what we were and my damn sexuality afterwards. We continued to stroll through the park for a little while, walking underneath the majestic trees, taking in the damp but light air, and this time slowly returning the way that we came from once again since we soon would have to meet up with the students again. Leaving St. Stephen's Green we turned right into Grafton Street, enjoying the last possibility to take in Dublin's captivating atmosphere. When we returned to Essex Street we quickly grabbed a bagel in the nearby O'Briens which we ate on our way back to the hotel. Jens mood was as careless and blissful as it had been before and I was quite certain that my hand that I had constantly placed on his waist, clutching him tightly to my side, contributed significantly to it.

This time, we made sure to arrive early so that there would be no sassy comments from the students and when all the of them had returned, Jens smirked and commented: "Alright guys, now you can't make any sassy comments about us being late as usual, because actually, we were here 10 minutes early. Who's too late now?". He raised his eyebrows at the particular group of girls that we engaged with all the time, consisting of Hanna, Julia and Vanessa, which we had infamously named the "Giggly Girls". They seemed to realized that especially they were meant, starting to break out in heavy giggling, barely able to contain themselves. After all of us had regained their composure and the last latecomers had finally arrived, we've quickly taken our suitcases from the storage room, said goodbye at the reception before we could make our way to the bus stop. What I had not anticipated before was who we would meet again at the reception.

Blondie, who I had so desperately wanted to see this week, when I was still looking for an occasional one night stand, was standing right there, staring at me wide-eyed when we entered, assuring me with her gaze that she did of course still remember who we were. However, the situation had changed significantly and I couldn't deny that I was actually quite happy about it. Placing my hand on Jens' waist once again and pulling him closer to myself, we made our way towards the counter together. This unforeseen touch made Jens shiver noticeably since it had actually been an unspoken rule between us to refrain from touching when our students were in visual range but I figured that it would be fine since they were currently completely occupied with their luggage outside. Although there was still another customer in front of us which Blondie was still occupied with, she had undoubtedly noticed us, trying to catch one of my gazes. I lead Jens to a place behind the man and decided to deliberately make use of our waiting time and pulled Jens closer to me engaging him in an almost sexual, electrifying kiss, right were Blondie could see us. Due to her obvious astonishment the conversation and process of checking out, when it was our turn, was extremely short and awkward, but I could not cease to wear an extraordinarily wide grin on my face, and pull my Jens even closer to my side, which he obviously didn't object to. There was this prickling warm sensation in my chest that I was absolutely not used to but that made me feel so fucking blissful and that I knew for sure no Blondie, Meggie, Clare, Vanessa, Alice or some other damn woman could have ever given to me.

We've actually had to hurry a bit because somehow, even though having arrived 10 minutes early and having collected our luggage in a very fast manner, we still managed to be late for the bus. Thankfully, we all walked a bit faster and made it to the bus stop just in time for the bus, which made all of us sigh in relief because the alternative would have been to wait for the next bus and probably result in us missing our flight or running to the next bus stop in hopes of catching the other bus that could have taken us to the airport. The bus took us through the crowded streets of the city, driving past the train station from which we took off to Howth from, past the Ha'penny Bridge, which we walked over so many times of this trip and past the Writers Museum, which Jens and I had so many cheerful memories of, I sat there reminiscing about our trip, missing beautiful Dublin already. Jens sat right next to me and seemed to be occupied with his own thoughts, as well, which is why I didn't bother him with a conversation as we had already spent all morning talking about everything and anything. Also, I caught him very off-guard with my sudden kiss in the lobby and I wanted to give him some time to process this.

When we arrived at the airport everyone started to get a bit frantic, running around, trying to keep an eye on their luggage, checking for the fifth time in a row whether their passport and plane tickets were still there. During check-in, we've had to wait what seemed like endless hours but in the end, we made it through to security. Realizing that the lady at the check-in seemed to have booked us all into random seats, we all started to be quite pissed and the big swapping of places began. In the end, I got an aisle seat somewhat next to Jens, as he sat in the aisle seat in the row next to mine and some student gladly took my place at the far back of the plane. Our already kind of unnerved mood even worsened when we found out that our plane was going to be delayed by half an hour and the perspective of boring and absurd waiting in the boarding area made me sigh exhaustedly.

The "Giggly Girls" on the other hand did not seem to be disappointed by our prolonged waiting time. On the contrary, they actually seemed to feel very excited about it, quickly getting a postcard out of their bag and huddling together on the floor very closely. They kept staring over to Jens and me, who were sitting together on one of the benches and reading in our books but I could not help but notice their excited gazes followed by some intense chuckling whenever they saw us noticing them looking at us. After some serious scribbling on the card, they eventually got up and walked over to Lee Ann, a student of Jens', who followed them back to their original seat and leaned over the card, as well. From then on, the giggling got only more intense, occasionally interrupting the girls' whispered conversation. Damn, was I curious what these girls had written on this postcard and I hoped that I'd figure it out sometime.

I was almost certain that I never felt more relieved when we were finally able to board the plane. The long waiting time had only made my body ache more from sleep deprivation, since what we had done last night, despite it being absolutely amazing and breathtaking, had left me getting less sleep than I actually needed in the end. Jens had been weirdly quiet during the whole waiting process and I had simply blamed it on his tiredness as well but now, as we sat down on our places in the aisle of the aeroplane, I recalled what I had found out last Sunday, his damn fear of flying. I felt genuinely sorry for him and when everyone finally took their places, occupied with themselves, and the plane started to move, I decided to simply take his hand that was shivering once again. He looked so concerned and I simply couldn't help but worry about him, although everyone was able to see it right now due to our unfortunate places. I genuinely had no other choice than to try and support him, to show him that I was there for him, even though it only was for the time of take-off. Jens had been in his own mind the whole time and didn't notice me getting closer to him, but after the initial reaction of surprise he gladly took my hand and turned a bit more towards me. During take-off, he grabbed my hand very tightly and worriedly looked into my eyes, seemingly close to an anxiety attack. I did my best to keep him sane, stroking over his hand with my thumb, telling him "Babe, don't worry, soon we'll be in the air and then everything is gonna be okay..." over and over again. He couldn't reply anything except thankfully looking at me with these fucking attractive forest-green eyes of his. He seemed to get more calm and tired when we finally reached travelling height and after I let go of his hand, both of us soon closed our eyes, overwhelmed by the lack of us sleep that tortured us, drifting off into our own thoughts and dreams during the rest of the flight that would take us back to Frankfurt.

I had actually fallen into quite a deep sleep and was suddenly awakened by Jens, who gently shaking my shoulder and telling me: "Ingo, babe, we're nearly there. You have to get up... darling!" I stretched my arms, let out a deep-throated growl and yawning heavily. "Ughh, thanks for waking me up, honey. Is it really time, though? Must I?", I desperately asked, hoping for some more minutes of peaceful sleep. "I'm afraid you must if you don't want to stay on this plane forever...", he compassionately grinned and continued rubbing my shoulder. "Well, forever doesn't seem too long, if you spend it with the same, right person...", I answered, fully awake now, raising my eyebrows at him and smirking wholeheartedly. He returned my smirk and began stowing away the book that I assumed he'd read in his bag and putting up the table. I was actually quite thankful that he'd woken me up just in time for landing so I could take his hand once again and help him get through this awful time. I myself packed away my stuff and then took his hand, once again gently stroking it with my thumb. This time, he didn't seem to be too affected by the process of landing but he took my hand nonetheless.

After we had finally landed back in Frankfurt and went through airport security, we just needed to collect our luggage and get to the bus which was gonna take us back home. Everything went fine, everybody got their suitcase and Jens and I looked at each other sighing from relief, when suddenly the group got loud and trouble started. A student of Jens' had taken their guitar and it had not yet turned up at the baggage claim, which he was, understandably, very sad about. Having talked to some of the people who were responsible for the luggage, we eventually found out that his case had been shipped with other oversize bags and was to claim at the specific counter for those items. Soon after, the student in question had gotten his case and all of our students were here, equipped with their luggage, ready to go search the bus and get home, as all of us were noticeably worn-down from our long day of travelling and some of the students looked so tired that they might have just fallen asleep on the airport floor.

"Fuck, the bus!", I remembered, completely having forgotten about our delay and the resulting waiting the bus driver had to do. I mean, it wasn't like I could have done anything about that, given that I had spent the last two and a half hours sitting in a plane 30.000 metres up in the sky with absolutely no service. I earned me a big smirk and a suggestive eyebrow raise from Jens for the "bad" curse word that I had just shouted through what seemed like the whole airport, as I saw some people angrily turning their heads towards me, and I quickly smirked back, hastily fishing my phone out of my pocket. I thankfully reached the bus driver immediately, explained the reason for our delay and apologized for it, as well. We arranged to meet at the car park a few hundred metres next to the airport and I hung up, feeling incredibly relieved because of the bus driver taking this issue very nicely and being quite understanding towards me.

"Alright guys, listen up. I've just spoken to the bus driver, we're gonna have to walk a few minutes to get to the car park where he is gonna pick us up. So please, follow us closely and try to stay together. Anyone who needs the bathroom or stuff?", I announced to the group. "Good, then follow me.", I added after realizing that no one seemed to want to go to the bathroom before we left the airport. We quickly made our way through the remainder of the airport facilities and walked over to the car park, crossing a few roads and traffic lights. When we arrived, the bus was already there waiting for us, immediately enabling us to start packing our suitcases into the trunk. After we fit all of the suitcases Tetris-like into there, we all went into the bus, falling down exhaustedly into the seats with some students immediately falling asleep on their neighbour's shoulders.

The other students, seemingly not tired at all, pulled out their loudspeakers, connected them and started to play some of the music that was trending at the moment, personally not my cup of tea, as I enjoyed acoustic guitar songs or rock music myself, but they were not that bad and I actually liked some of them. Due to the loud music, some of the students, who had been sleeping, angrily awoke but were soon soothed, when someone put on "The Real Slim Shady" by Eminem and the students started blasting it through the whole bus, all shouting "The Real SMITH Shady", making fun of my mail address, which I had changed into this after some serious demands by my last class. I enjoyed very much this and joined in with their singing, feeling incredibly flattered. Feeling this lighthearted, I even stood up when they sang the chorus: "Will the Real Smith Shady please stand up, please stand up, please stand up?" and could not help but burst out into sincere laughter and shout the lyrics which I all knew by heart.

Following this intense session of singing, all of the students started to quiet down again, with the music becoming significantly less loud over time and in the end being shut off at all, many of them fell asleep for good and didn't wake up until shortly before we arrived at the school. When I couldn't hear any talking anymore I stood up and let my eyes gaze over this lot students, who had actually grown quite dear to me during this trip, kind of feeling like a proud dad looking at my children.

Jens and I didn't talk much during our journey home because in the beginning we were all caught up in our own thoughts and after the singing Jens fell asleep on my shoulder, snuggling up closely on my body, not wanting to let go of me. I put my head on his and wrapped my arm around him, trying to get a bit of sleep, as well as I still hadn't compensated the lack of sleep which resulted out of last night's make-out session.

I woke up just as we neared Kassel on the motorway, leaning over to Jens and whispering into his ear: "Honey, we're nearly there, you need to get up and ready...". After that, I went to the front seat and announced over the microphone: "Guys, I hate to disturb your sleep but we're actually almost there, so if you want to tell your parents or something like this, now would be a good time. Please remember to take all your stuff, we're not gonna see this bus again in a long time." I laughed and returned to my seat. I noticed the Herkules, the famous landmark of Kassel and began gathering my stuff and getting ready to leave this bus, knowing that soon we'd be at the school.

 

Jens' POV:

The cold air of a German winter's night hit me directly in the face when I got off the bus, Ingo's strong hand resting on my back as he followed right behind me, trying to prepare myself for putting up with the crowd of angry parents who stood outside, complaining about their kids arriving approximately an hour too late by now. But to be honest, I couldn't be bothered. Ingo's presence gave me the courage to face everything and there was nothing that would be able to cast out the amazing sensation of bliss that Ingo's gorgeous smile and laughter, when the kids were blasting "Smith Shady" on the bus, had invoked inside of me.

Luckily, most of the parent's complaints were overlapped by their joy to see their children again, which saved Ingo and me from a lot of trouble. I was glad to be close to home once again, but my head was still completely stuffed with blissful memories of our time in Dublin, already missing it to a point where it almost hurt.

When all of the students had finally left, Ingo and I were the only ones standing in the empty parking lot. He had never left my side, since we had gotten off the bus, not for a single moment, which had resulted in my heart rate being on a constant high, but who was I to complain about this. Since both of us seemed to be unsure about what to say, I looked up into the night sky, taking in the captivating view of the stars, that were visible despite the lights of the city. We followed the tail lights of the bus with our eyes until it disappeared at the end of the road and left the street in front of us completely deserted.

That was when Ingo finally pulled me closer to himself once again, making up for the lack of proximity, that we had to preserve due to our students before, with the amazingly warm and prickling sensation that was immediately emerging inside of me, as soon as his hands touched my body. Our eyes met when he was looking down on me with one of the warmest and most loving expressions I had ever seen before, making me almost melt away in bliss and assuring me of my desperate need to never fucking let go of him ever again. "Thank you for this amazing time, darling. No, thank you for everything..." he whispered soundly, before bowing down to me. When our lips finally met again and he wrapped me up in a captivating kiss, that almost seemed to be illegally hot for this freezing winter's night, my head started to turn. I was absolutely ready to give my all to this fucking man. He owned me without any efforts and I undeniably belonged to him and I absolutely, hopelessly loved it. "I'm sorry. I believe it's about time to leave now, dear.", he mumbled deeply, after letting go of my lips, only to place one more precious kiss on my forehead.

Something inside of me broke when he completely let go of me after all and no words were able to make it out of my mouth. It took an undeniably big amount of effort to turn around and walk in the opposite direction as he did when at the same time my body was so desperately longing for him. Before I reached the side road that I had to turn into, I turned around once again, watching him leave for a few, incredibly aching seconds, his perfect body wrapped into his black coat, before he disappeared in the void at the end of the dark street, leaving me completely restless, and already aching for his presence more than ever before. In an attempt to banish the upcoming dark thoughts from my mind, I continued to hastily walk down the empty street, fumbling for my car keys in my backpack in the process, simply wanting to get back home as quickly as possible.

Throwing my backpack and jacket into a corner, I made my way into my flat. The whole situation seemed to be too much for me right now and my head was on the brink of drowning in a mist of messy thoughts, which is why I wanted to make it into bed as quickly as possible, to drown out these damn thoughts with some desperately needed sleep. I opened my suitcase right in the middle of the living room, absolutely unbothered by the mess I made while I rummaged around in it, searching for some kind of shirt that I could simply throw on tonight. The cold tiles of the bathroom floor made me flinch when I stood in front of the sink, brushing my teeth in a rush. When I looked up into the bathroom mirror, about to complain about the dark circles that always appeared under my eyes so damn easily, I noticed something that made my heart jump immediately and made me stare at my reflection in disbelief. I was quite sure that the shirt I was wearing right now, that I had just taken out of the suitcase before, was none of mine and judging from the well-known, hot, manly smell I was absolutely certain that it was one of Ingo's, that I apparently had taken by accident while we were packing our suitcases in a hurry this morning. Completely over the moon by this discovery I went into my bedroom and snuggled up between the sheets, trying to lock the cold winter's air out, and completely drowning in Ingo's beloved smell and the friction of the fabric on my skin, that must have touched his so many times before. Giving in to blissful memories of our past time together, I soon fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

December 2016, Kassel

Ingo's POV:

The next weeks literally flew by as the exam season was about to begin and all of us teachers and the students were fully occupied with the exams. My mind had little to no time at all to settle down and to decently process the sensations and emotions that our trip to Dublin had left me with and what was even worse was that there wasn't much free time left for me to use, resulting in me getting to spend significantly less time with my band and in the Pub and to my intense disappointment, even less time that I could spend with Jens. On the one hand and I was actually quite sad as I had to admit it to myself, I was kind of glad not to be able to see him and to avoid the dreaded talk about the nature of our relationship but on the other hand I was incredibly devastated to see him again, craving the sensation of his body against mine, to be able to dominate him and to just be together with him and talk to him all night.

During this few weeks, I spent most of the time in my head, fucking worrying about almost everything. What was actually bothering really hard at the moment, was that the band was getting annoyed at me for not being able to attend practice anymore and all I heard from them were complaints. And to be honest, I wasn't too keen on their style of music anymore, much rather wanting to focus on my own music and to pursue my career of being a solo artist and finally starting to work on my acoustic album, which I so deeply desired to record. I just couldn't wait to hit the studio and not have to keep my songs to myself. In this rage-fuelled, desperate moment I took out my phone and texted my bandmates "Guys, I'm sorry I am not gonna make it to the next few practices because I'm so jam-packed with all the exams. Sadly, I'm not sure whether I am gonna be able to play the gig next week. I'll text you when I know more. Sorry again." and went to sleep.

Actually, I didn't feel as bad about skipping practice anymore as I hadn't properly enjoyed the atmosphere during it and the gigs for the past five months. Of course, it hurt to prepare for saying goodbye to the band that I had spent the last six years with, but I think all of us had noticed that we were starting to grow apart more and more to a point were we didn't really talk to each other anymore and thus didn't know what the others were up to during the week. Additionally, the gigs and practices just felt like some routine that we needed to get over with and honestly, that's the complete opposite of what I wanted to feel concerning gigs. As the time went on, I missed more and more practices and even two gigs, kind of feeling happy about not having to perform and feel this incredibly inexplicable emptiness in my heart and these bewildering feelings from when I had played the gig the night before we took off to Dublin. But I was also kind of sad about refraining from what has once been my favourite activity, simply because we'd all grown up and apart, not really putting on enough time to make the band work. Deep down I had known for a long time that I'd rather be focussing on my own acoustic music and not really wanted to be part of this band and any band, at all, if I'm quite honest. I couldn't get myself to leave the band completely as it seemed such a final, definitive choice and I didn't want to throw away all these memories that I had made with them, so I just stayed away more often and left quickly after the gigs but in my heart I knew that it was time to say goodbye. 'After Christmas, in the new year I'll tell them and they'll understand me' is what I told myself day in, day out trying to avoid my bad, messy, bewildering feelings I'd had for such a long time, somewhere, in a little corner of my, still hoping that I'd get over this mess that were my feelings and that I'd feel different, more happy and enthusiastic about the band after my short hiatus-ish time.

And as if all these troubles weren't already enough for my damn stressed out mind, the situation with Jens was slowly driving me insane. He was constantly on my mind, no matter what I did, and to see him sitting in the staff room, as lonely and unremarkable as he had always been, before I got to know his precious and appealing true self better, made my chest ache dreadfully. We barely had a chance to talk to each other, to get closer again or to sort everything out since some of our damn colleagues who were always out of place, interfered and it drove me fucking crazy. I craved him so desperately that I was barely able to contain myself anymore when we were in the same room, and when we finally got the opportunity to become closer or to be alone in one of the rooms I was on the brink of losing my control, whether I wanted it or not.

One of these few occasions was one of the only memories from this time that I loved to think of, still remembering it vividly due to what it had done to me. I had been in the Printing Room, quite in a hurry and stressed out once again since I was already late to my politics class and the queue in front of the printer was still unnervingly long. That's when Jens entered the room, visibly in a hurry as well, but when he saw me at the end of the queue, he flinched immediately. I looked directly into his eyes, with the intention to somehow show him that I wanted him right here and now and to take the damn insecurity that was flashing in his face away from him without having to say anything out loud. When he finally managed to come closer, queuing up behind me, his arm accidentally stroked mine and this time the both of us froze at once. This fucking short brush of his skin against mine had made sparks swirl up inside of me, reminding me even more violently of how desperately I longed for him to be mine again. Carefully, without forgetting about the risk that any of our colleagues in front of us could notice, I changed my position, slightly getting closer to where Jens was standing, grasping behind me to finally take his hand once again. I held it firmly in mine behind my back, until some other colleagues entered and the risk of anyone noticing grew too big, but the sensation of his skin on mine, him holding as tightly onto me as I did, made my head turn and something inside of my mind repeatedly told me that I should just scream at anybody to get out of here so I could bend him over the fucking printer and take him right here and now. Fucking hell, I wanted to be as close to him as possible, showing him who the fuck he belonged to and possess every tiny bit of him. Normally, I was in the position to take everything that I wanted whenever I wanted to, but that everything was different for us right now drove me fucking insane. When I was done and took my papers out of the printer, I left the room as quickly as possible, fearing that if I would have turned around to face him once again I would have definitely lost my composure once and for all.

One more of the bittersweet memories that struck my mind when I was thinking about all of this mess, was what had happened between us one time after class, when we suddenly found ourselves alone in the staff room, what I absolutely had not anticipated before. I had been involved in a chat with Atticus, a colleague of ours when he had to leave to pick up his son from elementary school. When I turned around again I remarked that everyone else had left as well, without me even noticing before. The only person, who was still in the room with me was, to my complete surprise and joy, Jens, sitting on his usual place at the other side of the room, with his back turned towards me. He seemed completely occupied with some kind of paperwork so that I was quite sure that he hadn't noticed everyone leaving before as well. Given that the incident in the Printing Room a week before was the last time I had touched him and been close to him since Dublin in general and that he just constantly occupied my damn mind, the tension was genuinely way too big for me to even try to contain myself, which is why I slowly, silently, headed for the place he was sitting at, with the intention to stay unnoticed.

When I carefully bowed down towards him, wrapping my hands around his neck, touching his chest, placing my rough face directly next to his, he immediately flinched, obviously startled more by my presence than I had actually planned, but as soon as he had processed who exactly was standing there right behind him, which only took him a couple of seconds, his position changed and he turned his head swiftly to stare at me wide-eyed, his cheeks blushed in a light shade of red, looking more precious and desirable than I had remembered it. "I miss you so fucking much, babe.", was what I whispered closely into his ear, holding back a possessive groan, that had already been building up in my throat. Jens flinched at my words once again, but the expression on his face told me that he felt the exact same way. It was at this moment that I lost the last tiny bit of composure that I had still kept, completely forgetting about how revealing and public this damn room actually was, grabbing Jens'arm and waist to pull him up from his chair to stand, pressing his body tightly against mine, finally taking complete control over him again. The endearing way he now looked up at me, biting his hot lip, his hands clutching to my chest, while my hands wandered down from his waist to his butt, made me almost lose my mind. Leaving one hand on his butt, I used the other one to grab the back of his neck, pushing him closer to my face, until our lips could finally meet again. My head was turning violently and every inch of my body that touched his seemed to burn, which only resulted in me pulling him even closer to myself, if this was possible, at all. It was a longing, messy and definitely passionate kiss, filled with the desire that we had bottled up during the past weeks without each other and I was sure that neither of us would have ever voluntarily ended it if it hadn't been for the damn human need of breathing sometimes.

Panting heavily, Jens rested his blushed face against my chest, his hands still clutching onto my shirt as if he never wanted to let go of it again. But who was I to tell him to stop? If it was up to me, the world could have just stopped this instant, leaving us forever in this blissful state of simply being together. "I missed you too...", Jens uttered quietly into the fabric of my shirt. "And I want you, love.", I moaned, when I placed one finger under his chin to pull his face up again, with the intention to wrap him up in one more kiss. Despite what I had told myself over and over before, I genuinely could not get enough of this fucking man. When our lips were only inches away from each other and the tension seemed to be too overwhelming to resist it anymore, we suddenly heard steps and laughter outside. Both of us shrug together, and I suddenly let go of him, which resulted in Jens stumbling backwards and having to hold onto the back of his chair, the loss of proximity tearing a violent hole into our state of bliss which seemed to be beyond repair. When two of our colleagues entered the room, happily engaged in some random conversation, I had already managed to stand some steps away from Jens and to put the normal facade back on my face, but if thoughts would have been able to kill, they would have been struck dead this instant. Jens seemed to be completely devastated and there was nothing in the whole fucking world that I desired more than to hold him again in this moment, but he quickly proceeded to gather his paperwork that was still left on the desk, stuffing it into his backpack and storming out of the room, avoiding my worried and apologetic gaze at all costs.

In an attempt to pull myself out of these precious memories that were messing my head up, I occupied myself by starting to correct the enormous amount of exams, thus not having time to think about anything else than the Shakespearean sonnet and the political concept of global governance. Deep down in my heart I was so tired of all this damn teaching, having to read exams over and over again, written by students who did not understand the essence of what they were talking about but simply repeated what we'd had discussed in class or what they'd had read in their books or picked up during the news. When I had started uni I had been so full of energy, really looking forward to teaching the new generation and now I was just disappointed by the lack of interest and intellect and wished for nothing more than to be able to go out there and actively change the world and not to have to be stuck in this school trying to influence something by talking to an uninterested lot of teenagers. I'd much rather spend time working on songs and my new album and instead I was just stuck here, feeling more and more angry, which made me quite sad as I had once wanted nothing more than to finally be able to teach students about my passion for literature and politics.

All of this confusion and bewilderment immensely bothered me and kept my mood down unbearably low. This is why I was looking forward to this afternoon so fucking much, which was when I had a scheduled meeting with Jens to prepare for the school's annual charity event. Some teachers of the English department had come up with the idea to sell a few of the old poetry collections that were gathering dust downstairs in the library, as we nowadays just copied them and handed them out to the students instead of actually reading the books. Jens, being the keeper of the library, offered to take care of the sale and I could not help but volunteer to assist him. Many of our colleagues were glad about my stepping in as they were already occupied with other activities concerning the charity event, their personal life or simply couldn't be bothered to help, and to be honest, I, myself, was quite glad about this, as well because it meant that I not only would get to spend time with Jens on the actual day of the event, but I would also get to meet up with him in order to organize the whole sale. This made my heart jump, as I had literally not had the chance to meet up with Jens or even properly talk to him since we'd returned from our blissful trip to Dublin. Occasionally, when we met in the staff room, we had sneakily exchanged some desperate, juicy gazes, trying not to be caught by any of our colleagues, but these few, stolen gazes did not make up for the craving that I felt all day. Of course, there was the incident in the Printing Room and our passionate kiss in the staff room, which was so blatantly interrupted by our damn colleagues, but even these did not make me miss him less. Actually, they had just fuelled my craving more. Happily, I realized that this meeting today meant that I'd have the possibility to finally be around him again, to feel him melt away whenever I would look at him, to have him submit himself to my dominance and just to be able to talk to him again.

After I had finished this boring, exhausting day of school, I went back to the staff room, hoping that Jens was already there, patiently waiting for me. Luckily, he was and we immediately took off for the library, to begin sorting the books and deciding which of them we wanted to sell. As the school day was already over and little to no people were around, I pulled him tight and grabbed his arse for a short moment, leaving him breathless in the middle of the corridor. I smirked, slapped his arse and said: "Come on, honey, we need to get sorting." Trying to catch his breath, he followed me further downstairs, simultaneously fumbling the keys out of his pockets, his hands being so shaky that he dropped the keys twice. This was when I stepped in, squatting down, taking the keys out of his trembling hands and carefully unlocking the door, never ceasing to keep my other hand occupied with stroking over Jens' one in order to calm it down. When we finally arrived at the library both of us couldn't contain ourselves anymore and I pulled Jens tight, intensely, demandingly pressing my lips on his, which were so desperately awaiting my hot, rough kisses. "Baby, I've missed you so fucking much.", I managed to utter between our heavy breaths, pulling him even tighter not wanting to let go of him ever again. "Mmhmm, me too, darling....", Jens moaned, right snuggling up right where he belonged: in my strong arms, that were pressing him tightly to my chest.

In this wonderful, electrifying moment, I didn't care to think about the uncertainty about our relationship and my sexuality, all I wanted was to be here with my Jens without having to worry about anything and anyone. If this meant that I was gay, then fine, I was gay. It was as simple as that: I didn't want to worry and question myself anymore, there was so much trouble going on that was messing up my mind but I was sure about wanting to be with Jens, having him close to me as often as possible. Feeling some kind of relief from having cleared up at least one issue that was making me feel so bewildered all the time, I passionately kissed Jens once again and said: "Dear, I hate to tell you this, we really have to get sorting now in order to finish everything in time for the event." Thus, the both of us begrudgingly started to follow my suggestion, going through the packed boxes and shelves. However, our mood soon lifted since we genuinely enjoyed to show some of the works that we found to each other which we already knew or liked, making us smile widely and reminisce the times when we had first read them. In between the sorting, we hugged and kissed now and again, using this precious time we had to ourselves for the business that we considered most important. We've actually had finished quite a few boxes and already piled up a big stack of books to sell when we took a well-deserved break which we spent with making out and telling each other how much we've missed being together. Just as I had pulled Jens tight once again, clutching his arse and pressing him against my chest with him resting his head in the hollow between my neck and my collarbone and running his hands over my back, we stood there, hoping this cheerful moment would never come to an end. But of course, we were interrupted once again. How else could it fucking be? Whenever we were sharing an intimate moment the damn universe or whoever the fuck was controlling this kind of stuff decided to disturb us, grinning and flipping us the middle finger. My stupid phone rang and our wonderful moment in our sweet bubble was gone. Can't we just have one peaceful moment together, just this once? I angrily ripped it out of my pocket and looked who was calling. "God fucking damn it, it's one of my stupid band members. You can't believe how much I want to keep standing here with you but I sadly have to take this, we've actually had quite a bit of trouble, I'm sorry, babe, I'll be back in a few", I angrily exclaimed, trying to keep my voice down and not show my rage, not wanting to stress Jens any further. "What is it?", I answered the phone and went out of the library.


	14. Chapter 14

Friday, November 2016, Kassel

Ingo's POV:

Five minutes later I returned, looking even more grim than I had been before I had left, immediately noticing Jens anticipatory gaze when I opened the door and the resigned, sad look on his face when he saw my expression. "Holy fuck, I can't tell you how angry I am...", I began, realizing that I was starting to become even more furious and taking out my rage on Jens, this poor thing, who had absolutely nothing to do with this. "Sorry, darling...", I continued in a much sweeter tone , "... well, recently I haven't been with the band much, as I felt like I'm not happy with our music and our band in general, anymore and I've actually thought about quitting. I think the others noticed that I'm not only skipping practice due to the immense workload of the exams but that there's something that's bothering me. And I know that some of them feel like this, as well. Therefore they've called an emergency meeting, which can apparently only happen right now, with the intention to discuss the future of our band and our individual ideas and plans.

If the situation wasn't so messed up I'd tell them to postpone or even cancel this fucking meeting, but given our dilemma, I have to go. Honey, I'm so sorry and I'll definitely make up for it. I actually don't even want to go but I have to, I hope you can understand me." Jens simply nodded in response, but he seemed to be genuinely heartbroken, having to let me go again after just having gotten me back. I felt so damn conflicted and wanted nothing more than to be with him, pull him close and tell him not to worry, but I fucking couldn't. "I'll call you later, love, I promise. If you still need any help with the books, I'll come and help you tomorrow or whenever you need me.", I said, in an attempt to call him down and kissed him goodbye. Completely heartbroken myself, I let the door fall shut behind me, feeling as though something bigger, of much more significance, had just shut behind me. I couldn't wait for this damn meeting to be over and for my mind to calm down, hoping that after this, my bewildering feelings concerning the band would have cleared up so that this thing would have at least served one purpose. I left the school building as quickly as possible before I would maybe change my mind after all, and I would just forget about everything and go back to my Jens.

When I finally got back from this dreadful meeting, I immediately tried to call Jens, wanting to distract myself from all this band-crap that I had been dealing with lately.

To my sincere disappointment, he didn't pick up even after I rang him a few times but looking at my watch, I realized that it was actually quite late and that he was probably already asleep, just like I should be. I quickly changed and went to bed, trying to find some peace and quiet but my racing head didn't let me. How the fuck could I imagine to just peacefully fall asleep after this hell of a day. The meeting with the band hadn't really helped me sort out all these conflicting feelings and actually, being back with the guys, genuinely talking to each other about our passion made me miss the good old times and made it so much harder to think of saying goodbye and leaving the band. We hadn't settled on a final decision about the direction that our music would take but we all agreed that we needed to change something about the spirit of this whole thing or we'd all just be unhappy all the damn time. I told myself that I'd give the band one last chance, trying to fix my dislike of the whole issue by changing the style of music and our routine of meeting up and hastily playing all of our repertoire and then leaving without really recognizing each other's presence. Well, actually, some of this messy thinking had cleared up as I had come to my decision about the band and talking to my bandmates was what we all had desperately needed, so somewhere deep down I was thankful that they had called me and actually initiated the conversation, although still feeling immensely gutted to not have been able to spend my day with my darling Jens, who had been so happy to see me after all this distance and who had looked so damn heartbroken and desperate when I had left. Poor thing, I wanted nothing more than to spend the whole day with him in this fucking cute library, doing God knows what unholy things to him...

It seemed so hilarious to be so sad about not getting to see each other but I could feel his hurt with all my heart. We had so little time together and all of our attempts to get closer to each other had been so gruesomely disturbed by various people. Additionally, we still hadn't gotten time to talk about us and our relationship. Or even about the silliest things like what he had been up to since Dublin or what he'd done this morning or even boring stuff he had taught the kids today. And once we were blatantly interrupted, without having had the chance to talk to each other or even fulfil the task, which we were supposed to do, the sorting through the books, like someone was playing a sick joke on us, tearing us apart every time we seemed to get close to each other. Finally, my racing mind decided to calm down and let me sleep, resulting in me falling into a much-needed, peaceful sleep.

The next few days were filled by tiredly going to school and teaching this lot of stressed-out, bored students only to return home to continue correcting this seemingly never-ending stack of exams, just like I had been since we'd come back from beautiful Dublin. I had only seen Jens once or twice in the following days, as we had both been incredibly busy, but I had used these occasions to gaze at him longingly, trying to tell him to come close to me with just looks, hoping that we apologetic smirks would lift his mood. I did not care whether anyone noticed me staring at him, as I didn't want to waste my attention on anyone but Jens and his precious arse. We'd texted a few times, arranging to meet this Friday after school in order to prepare for the book sale, as he'd already sorted through all of the books and packed them into boxes when I had been at the meeting with my band. I noticed that I had started to grab my phone more often than not, texting Jens instead of working, asking him about his day or was he was doing, just to feel like I was close to him. This at least eased some of the almost painful longing and desire that I felt but I could not wait for it to finally be Friday.

Somehow, and I swear to God, I don't know how, I managed to keep my composure for this next few days, trying to occupy myself with various tasks, like doing chores or once again trying to tackle this mountain of exams, in an attempt to fill this waiting time with useful actions. Friday morning I woke up, filled with this sudden burst of energy, realizing that it was finally Friday and my mood immediately increased to this cheerful, happy, silly state, in which I walked around my apartment, loudly singing stupid little songs that I'd made up in my head. I happily taught all the lessons I had today and when all of them were finished and the last students had left the room, I gathered my things and was so excited that I almost ran to the staff room where Jens and I wanted to meet.

I could already make out Jens in the distance, standing right next to the door of the staff room, completely alone, impatiently staring at his phone. My face immediately lit up when I saw him. I had simply missed him too unbearably much. I hastily made my way through the already deserted corridor, not able to stand the tension, that seemed to violently draw me towards him, any longer. Finally just inches away from him, I took his precious, thoughtful face between my two hands and placed a passionate, almost forceful kiss on his desperate lips. At first, Jens flinched, given that he didn't see me coming at all, but when he recognized this beloved touch, he willingly opened his mouth to allow my hungry tongue to enter it. We only let go of each other when we ran out of breath, and Jens smiled, widely and at me in anticipation, hoping to continue this endearing kiss as soon as we'd both caught our breath again. After another desire-fuelled, compassionate kiss, which I extended to some arse-grabbing, we let go of each other and tried to regain our composure. Fucking hell, I had missed him way too much. I fixed my hair, which Jens had so gracefully messed up by letting his hands run through it and he, himself, straightened his glasses, which had almost fallen off his face when I had so surprisingly grabbed him.

"I missed you so damn much, love", Jens uttered, still a bit out of breath. But this time it was actually him who reminded us of our initially scheduled task. "Actually, I would love to do fairly different things with you right now, but I'm afraid, we still have a lot of stuff to prepare for this evening so it won't turn out to be a complete fraud." He grinned preciously and took my hand, surprising me with this sudden initiative, as we both took off to his library, feeling so blissful that we let our hands swing happily between us. We tried our best to contain ourselves and complete our due work as quickly as possible, which surprisingly took more effort than I had initially thought. I felt so fucking drawn to Jens and every time I forgot about keeping my composure, I found myself right next to him, hands on his alluring body. However, we needed to get through with the last bit of sorting the books and carrying them to the sales booth, despite our obvious complaints. Therefore, we tried our best to each contain ourselves, refraining from any actions that would intensify this damn tension between us. Finally, we'd finished all of the dreadful tasks and the only thing left to do was to get home and dress up for the event later this evening.

"Well, darling, we're done. Finally! I'm gonna go home and get changed, surely you wanna do that, as well?", I questioned him, smiling contentedly. "Actually, I've brought my suit with me, given that I live quite far from the school, I wasn't sure whether I'd make it in time for the event. I'm just gonna change in the staff room and wait here until you're back.", he awkwardly grinned. At least this plan of his justified the unusually big bag that he'd been carrying with him, which I had already wandered about earlier. But I couldn't possibly leave him here, lonely in this abandoned school, in which the opportunity to gracefully change and freshen up wasn't really given. Therefore I told him: "Jens, you stupid. You're not gonna stay in this school, alone, waiting for me. I demand that you come with me! I don't live that far away and in my bathroom, there's room for two people to get ready." Hearing these words, Jens smiled both relieved and excited and he immediately accepted my offer by playfully kissing me on the cheek and whispering a short "Thank you!" into my ear. I took his hand, which was shaking once again, into mine and walked him to the car-park. God damn it, sometime soon I must find out about this trembling and where it came from. It constantly made me worry about him, but right now was definitely not the right moment to question him about it, given that we were about to go home together for the first time.

I guided him to my black Audi sports car and held the door for him, like the true gentleman I definitely was and could not help myself but laugh loudly at the good manners I was presenting myself to have to Jens right now, while I was sure that he would definitely get to know a fairly different side of me in the near future. Jens stood there, admiring the car, wondering what I had laughed about until I signalled him to finally enter it. I closed the door behind him, went over to the driver's seat and sat down in it, starting the engine which revved up, manoeuvring us out of the car park. I turned on the radio and occasionally looked over towards Jens, who was just blissfully watching me drive, grinning at me widely and there was nothing that could have made me genuinely happier in this moment. When one of my favourite song, Chocolate by The 1975 came up on the radio, I started to sing along carelessly, which made Jens'smile grow even more wide and precious.

"Now we run, run away from the boys in the blue, and my car smells like chocolate.  
Hey now think about what to do, think about what to say, think about how to think,  
pause it, play it, pause it, play it, pause it.  
Oh, we'll go where nobody knows, with guns hidden under our petticoats.  
No, we're never gonna' quit it, no we're never gonna' quit it no  
Yeah, we're dressed in black from head to toe,  
we've got guns hidden under our petticoats.  
No, we're never gonna' quit it. No, we're never gonna' quit it, no!"

The journey home didn't take long and just as the last tunes of Chocolate faded away, I pulled up on the driveway of the apartment complex that I was living in. Jens was completely blown away by the modern, monochromatic building, seemingly not able to take all of this in, which led me to think that he must live quite differently and I was more than eager to discover it. We went into the building and took the elevator to the highest floor, which was where my penthouse flat was located. During the ride, I daydreamed about all the kinds of unholy things I wanted to do to Jens when we took this elevator in the future. But right now we needed to hurry and I immediately went into my bedroom, after having opened the door and showing Jens around quickly, beginning to search for my suit and an appropriate tie to wear later.

Meanwhile, Jens went into the bathroom, which was right next to my bedroom and began to rummage through his back, apparently looking for something. "Ingo?", I heard his hushed voice, "Do you possibly have some cologne that I could borrow? I seem to have forgotten mine.", he continued, sounding slightly embarrassed. I went into the bathroom already half-naked, only in my jeans, and opened the cabinet next to the mirror: "Feel free to use anything you want", I said, revealing my huge collection of cologne and perfume, which I had acquired from the gifts of my dear relatives, who did not seem to be able to come up with any other gifts. I noticed that meanwhile Jens was completely occupied by blatantly staring at me and he did not even seem to have listened to what I was saying to him before. I went up to him, grabbing his waist and pushing him against the white bathroom wall. I encased him between my arms, supporting myself on the wall with my hands, arching my exposed back, when Jens started to carefully trail lines on my chest with his fingers. When his hands wandered around my body, going from my chest to my back and he tried to pull me closer to him, in a desperate attempt to gain more proximity, I groaned reluctantly: "Jens, dear, I'm afraid we can't do this right now. You cannot imagine what I would like to do to you right now, but we have no other choice. We really need to get dressed right now, if we want to make it back in time."

Disappointed, especially due to the desperate look on Jens' face, I went back to the bedroom and continued to undress and to throw on my black suit, finishing off the outfit with a grey, shiny tie and my black Oxfords. During this whole process, Jens leaned against the doorframe and watched me, seemingly not wanting to get dressed. To further please him, I put on a little show and shook my butt for him, which was quite an ordeal in these tight-ass pants, but this resulted in him letting out a little desperate moan rather than encouraging him to get dressed. Therefore, I went over to him, pushing him back into the bathroom, reaching into his bag and giving him the pants, he had packed. When he rather reluctantly took them but did not seem to want to undress anyway, I went over to him starting to unzip his pants myself which he welcomed with a cheeky smirk. I ripped them off and stuffed them into his bag, grabbed his shirt, which he surprisingly put on himself, therefore all that was left for me to do was to help him into his suit coat, gentleman-like. I positioned myself in front of him and straightened out his collar, which had been all messed up due to the transportation in the sports bag, intentionally tracing the line of his collarbone after I'd finished and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"So, do you want to put on a tie, for some finishing touches?", I asked him, awaiting him to pull out a tie of the bag, which was now filled with the clothes that he'd worn all day long. "Well, uhm, actually, I don't know how to tie these damn things, which is why I never wear them...", Jens confessed, looking kind of embarrassed, but in a definitely cute way. "Darling, consider yourself lucky because I know how to tie you up in at least ten different ways.", I smirked, raising my eyebrows at him, which resulted in him biting his lip in anticipation. I went back to the closet and grabbed a deep red bow-tie, which perfectly matched Jens' blushed cheeks, and put it around his neck, pulling him closer to me and looking him straight into the eyes. I gracefully tied his bow-tie and slapped him on the arse to finish off his look. He looked so damn attractive in this tight suit, which fit him perfectly and there were a million of things that I would rather do to him right now, than accompanying him back to school, starting with taking the suit off of him once again.

Grinning widely and holding tight onto each other's hands we made our way back to the car, no longer worrying about being right on time and just enjoying our time together. The smiles on our faces seemed to be engraved there constantly and Jens'grew even wider when I placed my hand on his thigh while driving, making clear once again how much I wanted him and whom he belonged to. This time we were cheerfully singing along to the songs on the radio together, and I could not help but wonder about how I had been able to find such a precious human being who was seemingly perfect for me and managed to turn my messy thoughts into a state of absolute bliss over and over again.


	15. Chapter 15

Friday evening, November 2016, Kassel

Jens POV:

When we arrived back at the school, the street was already crowded with parked cars and families walking towards there to attend the charity event. After Ingo had circled around for a bit, he eventually found a parking space and we got out of the car, straightening our suits, which were a bit crumpled from the journey here. I could not help but let my gaze run upon Ingo, as he looked so damn attractive in this fucking form-fitting suit of his. I tilted my head slightly in order to get a better look on his beautiful ass, that was so perfectly hugged by his tight pants, which he had seemed to notice, as he smirked from arousal and began to slowly spin around a pose for me. "You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?", he asked amusedly and raised his eyebrows at me. "I can't help myself because of this goddamn attractive view I'm presented with...", I grinned back and let out an admiring whistle. "Well, don't enjoy yourself too much, will you? I've still got a lot of plans for us after this charity thing. And I want you to be very excited later, so try to keep your composure...", he seductively whispered into my ear, suddenly having pulled me very close to his chest. I definitely enjoyed this close, unexpected proximity and hugged my arms tight around Ingo's neck, snuggling up closely in the strong, manly arms he held me with as if he'd never want to let go of me ever again. Soon enough, he let one hand travel down my arched back, tracing my spine, shortly resting his hand on my lower back and then hastily, almost forcefully grabbing my butt.

I moaned thirstily and pressed myself even tighter against him, in a hopeless attempt to gain more proximity, wanting him to completely possess all of my being. I looked up at him, staring directly into his steel blue eyes, noticing the hot flames of desire which were burning in them and completely lost myself within them and their breathtaking beauty. He pulled me back into reality when he took my face between his hands and kissed me intensely, demanding me to open my lips and let him into my mouth. We still stood there for a few more minutes, holding each other tightly and embracing our proximity, until we heard more and more cars being parked and families getting out of them and knew that it was time to go inside. We took a quick little side-trip to our booth and checked whether everything was ready one last time before we went into the school hall, where the evening was introduced with a presentation about the causes we were supporting today and a speech by the headmistress about the whole charity programme the school had established.

Due to our unfortunate places in the first row, with all of the other teachers, right in front of the stage where the headmistress gave her presentation, we were obligated to at least look as if we enjoyed what she was talking about, when in reality it was fucking boring and we could not help ourselves but to yawn occasionally. To my delight, we tried to pass the seemingly endless time with some forbidden little touches, some of them bringing me close to the point where I was not sure if I would be able to contain myself anymore and most importantly keep quiet. When some colleagues began to look over to us, apparently bothered by or somewhat interested in our activities, we tried our best to regain our composure and refrain from any further touching, with the exception of Ingo laying his arm around my shoulder in an attempt to at least keep some proximity.

When the tiring speech was finally over, Ingo and I made our way over to our sales booth and set up the last little bits. To our surprise, we were soon confronted with a rush of interested students, parents, and god knows who else, who could not wait to get their hands on the books, we've had picked out and it was perfectly understandable as some of them were quite famous. We've had 'Only dull people are brilliant for breakfast' and 'The Picture of Dorian Grey' by our beloved Oscar and 'Ulysses' and 'Dubliners' by James Joyce, as well as collections of the Brontë sisters and Virginia Woolf, which were obviously gone very quickly. Despite us being absolutely overwhelmed by the amount of attention our booth got, I noticed that the both of us could not refrain from exchanging desperate looks, even when we were involved in some conversation. We were so damn drawn to each other that it was hard to pretend that nothing between us existed and that we were just colleagues, and it made the time seem to pass by even more unbearably slowly.

When the hallway slowly started to empty, we realized with intense relief that the time was finally over, as the last people had left the building and now there were just teachers putting away their stuff. When we left our booth to check if we could still

help our colleagues with stacking the chairs in the school hall, we suddenly realized that it was already later than we had guessed and only the headmistress was left in the big hall, gathering the cards, she had prepared for the speech and shutting off all the lights. We kindly offered to take over her task of checking the rest of the school and locking all the rooms, for she actually seemed to be in quite a hurry. She thankfully accepted the offer, instructed us to leave the special keys for the school hall in her office and to securely lock the doors when we left, grabbing her jacket and her bag and making her way out.

We went through all of the school and checked if all rooms were locked, stopping in between for some desperate, lust-fuelled kisses, which made this boring checking much more interesting and delightful. We seriously had to try to contain ourselves, as the tension between us grew almost unbearable and we could not stop ourselves from being all over each other, desperately trying to gain a bit more proximity. Heavily panting Ingo said: "Babe..., I know a better place for this... let's quickly finish locking the rooms and then we'll go home, it's much cosier there...". Reluctantly, I followed him out of the room and went on locking the last few rooms.

After we'd finished in the last hallway, Ingo suddenly seemed to have lost his composure, when he almost violently took me and pressed me against the wall, resting his strong arms next to my head. I began breathing heavily and my face blushed in the deepest shade of red there was when he pushed me further against the wall and I could feel his erection on my crotch. "We better finish this shit fast, I want you, babe, now!", he growled into my ear and began biting my neck, once again leaving quite a few hickeys, which were a definitive sign that I completely belonged to only him.

"Mmhh...", was the only thing I was able to moan back, fully taken in by his taking me and I noticed that my dick, which had severely hardened during the last few minutes, was about to rip my pants. Ingo let go of me and I just stood there for a good minute, trying to catch my breath only to be pulled away by Ingo, who drew me close to his chest once again, clasping me in his arms, and kissed me passionately, laying all of the desire he had insider of him into this kiss.

We walked the last few steps over to the Headmistress's Office, unlocked the door and stepped into it, admiring all the amazing artwork she had hung up in there, as the both of us had never been asked to visit this office. When I went to put the keys back on her desk, I carelessly dropped them on the ground. In order to get them back, I bent down low, not ceasing to shake my ass a bit, in hopes of teasing Ingo. It seemed to work as I felt his big hands on my hips shortly after and noticed him pushing his crotch close to my ass, which I had so saucily shaken mere seconds before. Soon after I felt his strong hand slapping down on my dreadful buttcheek, being completely surprised but honestly not disinclined.

"Careful, sweetie! You shouldn't go around, shaking your perfect little ass like that. You don't know what that makes me want to do to you... If you keep on being this daring, I'm not sure that I'll be able to contain myself any longer and I might just have to take you over the knee and punish you for being so flirtatious", Ingo grunted in my ear with the clear intention to warn me.

My heart literally fell down into my pants when I heard those words, my blood immediately rushing to my already rock hard cock. My god, I really wanted him right now and his attempt to make me behave left me craving him even more. I wanted him to possess me, to take me as hard as possible and to submit myself to him completely without hesitation. Pictures of myself on his lap, his hands hailing down on my desperate, sore ass immediately shot through my mind and I accidentally let a loud, anticipatory moan escape my mouth. Almost out of my mind, I started to shake my ass again slightly, pushing it hard into his desperate crotch.

"Fuck it, I'm just gonna take you right here, right now", Ingo exclaimed harshly, clenching my arse tightly and moving me further towards the desk. With a sweeping, slick motion, he shoved all the papers and decorations from the table, until everything landed on the floor, creating an absolute mess, pushing my back far down on the table top and rearing up above me. In a desperate attempt to speed up the seemingly almost unbearable amount of time until he would finally take me, I reached forward and tried to loosen his grey tie as well as to rip open the buttons of his tight shirt, but he, seemingly in the mood for domination, slapped my hand away and simply grumbled: "Don't!" His dominance seemed to consume me entirely and I did not dare to misbehave. Ingo placed one of his strong hands on my chest pushing me further down on the desk, robbing me of every possibility to escape from him. He reared up above me, looking like a fucking almighty, gorgeous God. With the other hand, he grabbed his tie, skillfully loosening it and opening up the upper buttons of his shirt. His now slightly exposed chest made me gasp. For fuck's sake, what I would give right now to get my hands on him. I wanted him close to me, to feel his skin on mine and his cock... But when I suddenly realised what Ingo had planned to do with this damn tie of his, I could not contain myself anymore and reared up against his hand that still rested on my chest. "Fucking hell...", I moaned desperately and if my cock wasn't almost about to burst before, I was absolutely sure that it was doomed to do so this instant. "Remember what I told you about swearing, babe?" Ingo groaned, a grin appearing on his face in between the undeniable expression of pure desire. "You better behave now...", he continued while he grabbed my wrists forcefully, only to pull them together above my head. He pushed them down on the table with on hand and reached up to his neck a grabbed his tie, getting ready to punish me for being so pushy and tying me up, which I so desperately needed right now.

Even though it seemed unbearable right this minute, Ingo stopped preparing his tie for a moment and pushed me down even further on the table and I gladly pressed my body against his strong hand, he had placed on my chest, directly above my heart which was beating vigorously and I was sure it was about to burst out of my chest if he continued to touch me like this. I enjoyed this dominance, his pushing me around, demanding that I obey every command he gave to me, and I was about to lose my composure, when he finally bowed down to me and placed countless longing kisses on my blushed face, each kiss sending shivers of electrifying sensation all over my aching body.

Feeling courageous, I once again reached forward, in order to try opening the buttons of his shirt, wanting to feel his hot body on mine, but he immediately stopped my attempts of touching him by once again grabbing my wrists forcefully. He used his silky cravat to skillfully tie me up, once again demonstrating that he was in control and that I belonged to him. Only him and nobody else. "Holy shit... holy... Ingo!!", I moaned almost out of breath, desiring to feel his wonderfully experienced hands all over my aching, desperate body.

Ingo silenced me by pressing his rough demanding lips on my mouth, kissing me forcefully and encapsulating me in his strong, masculine arms, robbing me of every possibility to keep on breathing that was still left. I never wanted to leave this wonderful state again, here in the arms of my beautiful, godlike Ingo, who was bent over me so majestically. His presence alone made my breathing stop, and his kisses tore my mind apart and left me as an absolute shipwreck of pure bliss and arousal right underneath him. I arched my back and pressed myself against his throbbing body, wishing to be as close to him as humanly possible. Ingo slowly let his hands travel down my back, pushing them into the waistband of my dress pants, cupping my ass cheeks with his hands and tearing the pants off of my hips. I wanted him to rip off my boxers as well, to finally feel his hands on my skin, simply not able to contain myself any longer, pushing against his hands, wanting him to continue caressing me. He pulled away from me for a moment, in order to pull off his jacket and hastily rolled up the sleeves of his sexy white shirt, exposing his muscular, toned forearms, which I couldn't stop to admire.

Even more forceful than before, he returned to me and grabbed me tight, once again pushing me down low on the desk. His pupils were dilated from lust and he seemed to be on the brink of losing his control as well. He kissed his way down from my collarbone to my V-Line, ripping open the buttons of my shirt on the way, placing kisses as light as a feather on my electrified chest, sending shivers all the way through my desperate body. When his lips were just mere inches above my rock-hard cock, he suddenly looked up to me, straight in my eyes, until a subtle smirk appeared on his lips and he grabbed my crotch forcefully, massaging my cock through my boxers. They were already drenched from my excited, anticipatory pre-cum and I blushed scarlet-red, feeling bad about already being this wet. Ingo smirked widely, when he noticed my blushing, seemingly content with my reaction, licking his lips in anticipation while continuing to knead my desperate dick.

Right in the moment when he had put off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, in the exact same fucking sexy manner that I had always admired him doing in the staff room, my body and my thoughts had started to rebel against my chains. The desire to get my hands on him that I could no longer suppress started to outweigh the pleasure that the tie had initially caused me. The sensation to submit myself completely to him, granting him supreme control over my body and my every motion was more arousing than anything I had ever been able to imagine before. To belong to him was everything I so desperately desired, but right now, with him reared up above me, looking this gorgeous and prepossessing, my fingers started to twitch since it began to grow unbearable to keep my hands off of his god-like body. I let out a desperate complaining moan, but Ingo didn't seem to notice, as he was too occupied almost making me lose my consciousness due to the kisses and bites he left all over my body and his hand that was still forcefully kneading my rock-hard cock. Trying to get this damn tie off of me, wanting to let my hands run through his hair or grab onto his arms, I started to struggle against the tie, in a desperate attempt to change something about my hopeless situation. To my surprise I soon noticed that all of this kissing and grabbing had resulted in the tie getting looser and looser and after a few moments it began to slide down my arms, allowing me to get them free and attempt to once again touch Ingo's gorgeous body. My twitching hands slowly started to come closer to him, my fingers trailing up the back of his neck, before I buried them in his hair, attempting to pull him even closer to me.

What I had not anticipated was how Ingo would actually react. He suddenly let go of my throbbing cock, rearing up above me and looking me straight in the eyes. He had detached my hands from his hair almost at the exact moment I was even able to get a grip on him, leaving my body ache due to the lack of the so madly desired proximity. His face turned grim, the colour of his eyes seemingly becoming darker with every second of silence that he used to stare at me until they turned to an erratic puddle of dark blue and black, which made me flinch anxiously. He suddenly and quite harshly placed his hands on my hips and, with a surprising amount of strength, lifted me off of the table to place me on the hard floor, right in front of him, my exposed chest only inches away from his, that I so desperately desired to get my hands on.

"Turn around." The depth and gravity of his voice while exclaiming these words made me flinch again but I did not dare to break our eye contact. My mind was racing like crazy and I was unable to move, so I simply continued to stare at him, feeling so damn vulnerable and piteous right in front of his majestic, respect-inducing presence. "Didn't I make myself clear?", he exclaimed, his voice so harsh that I could not help but step back. I almost saw a glimpse of sorrow and regret light up in his eyes when he saw my reaction, but it had disappeared as quickly as it had come and I blamed it on my fucked up state of mind. When I finally obeyed and turned around I felt even more exposed, seeing all of the paperwork and my clothes in between that were scattered on the floor. "Bend over.", Ingo grunted right beside me, his face seeming to be right next to mine. Oh, what I would give right now to simply snuggle up in his arms peacefully. I had not yet processed the meaning of what he had just said, when he hastily placed his strong hand on my sensitive back, pressing me back down on the table, as I seemingly had not met his demands quickly enough. I quickly put my hands back together above my head grabbing the edge of the metallic desk, in a useless attempt to support myself. There was nothing left for me to do right now except than await whatever Ingo had planned for me right now. All of my senses were tingling and my mind seemed to turn when I awaited his next action with a sense of anticipation swirling up inside of me.

I could make out how he positioned himself behind me but what I was not prepared for was that he suddenly grabbed the top of my boxers only to harshly pull them down and reveal my naked ass. To be honest with myself, I was quite happy about him having positioned me this way on the table, because the evidence of how much I honestly enjoyed this helpless situation, despite my initial struggle, was now completely exposed as well as still rock-hard, and pushing intensely against the headmistress'desk, making me hope that Ingo wouldn't notice. My body tensed when I waited for seemingly endless seconds to get whatever Ingo wanted to do to me right now.

And then there it was. The burning sensation, that Ingo's damn vigorous hand left on my cheek after slapping it skillfully, seemed to consume me whole. I tried to grip harder onto the table, when sensations of pleasure and pain shot through my mind, leaving me a complete mess. His hand rested on my cheek and despite the vulnerable, painful position I could already feel the blood rushing to my dick. My whole body grew tense again and I bit down on my lip, when I heard Ingo's deep voice above me, exclaiming: "Don't you dare to ever disobey me again. You belong to me." His words send chills down my spine and I nodded in agreement, not being able to produce any proper words.

When he lifted his hand from my butt again, I could already sense my whole body longing for the next strike. The next bit of attention, the next electrifying sensation, the next sign of his dominance over and possession of me, the next possibility to prove to my Ingo that I could behave and that I could, in fact, be good for him.

When the next smack on my desperate cheek followed I could not help but let out an anticipatory moan and Ingo was well aware of it. "Seems like you are not as reluctant as you seemed to be before, naughty boy." Despite my persistent denial, my dick was the undeniable proof for the truth of his words. He continued spanking me for a while, each time following the slap with a gentle stroke over my sore and reddened buttcheek to soothe the unexpected but definitely pleasing pain. With every smack my neglected dick slightly brushed against the desk, making me long for Ingo's hands on me even more desperately and leaving me to be a moaning, gasping and horny mess right on the table of the headmistress office.

My head was racing like crazy and somehow, I wasn't able to sort out my damn feelings, I mean, I should feel punished by this spanking, maybe even hurt, guilty or embarrassed, shouldn't I?? Yet, my fucking body seemed to be completely content with this, actually, more than that: it was excited, pleased and definitely wanted and needed him to continue to dominate and please me like this. Ingo seemed to have noticed my struggle, for he stopped to spank me and pulled me tight, kissed me passionately and with his raspy voice whispered into my ear: "You did very well, babe. I'm so proud of you and to be honest I didn't believe that you would handle it this well, but actually babe, you were better than anyone I ever had before... You looked so damn beautiful bent over this table that I almost couldn't contain myself anymore... I'm very pleased with your behaviour now and I'm definitely gonna spoil you later... Honey, you're perfect for me!"

When I heard these beautiful words of his, I completely lost my composure, doing my very best not to cum but I couldn't stop myself from moaning, pushing myself further against his strong chest, snuggling up in his arms, which held me like he'd never want to let go of me ever again. I felt his hot, heavy breath on my sensitive skin and desperately wished for him to continue, not being able to wait another second, I grabbed his hands, placing them on my lower back and hopelessly pleading: "Please, would you just continue... Babe, please?" "Oh, how I would love to do so, darling, I'm barely able to contain myself, as well. But I'm afraid, that we've brought enough shame to this holy place already, it would be blasphemous to continue it here.", he smirked in response, raising his eyebrows at me and flirtatiously pronouncing the last part of his sentence. "Let's get our asses back home and continue there. I promise that it will be much better and at least we can be as unholy as we want there...", he continued, making me excited for whatever was still to come.

Ingo slapped my bare ass one final time and then pulled up my boxers, only to bend down afterwards, presenting his wonderful ass to me, and reaching for my clothes that were scattered all over the office's floor. Still disappointed, but trying my best to respect whatever he wanted to do, I hastily threw on my shirt, only buttoning it up slightly, slipped into my pants and pulled over the jacket, while Ingo retrieved my bow-tie from the pile of miscellaneous office supplies and papers on the floor to tie it back around my sore neck. For a finishing touch, he kissed me right on the forehead and smirked endearingly, grabbing his jacket and putting his tie back on. Feeling guilty about the mess we had made, I quickly attempted to gather the countless papers on the floor and hastily piled them up on the headmistress'desk. I was almost certain that the headmistress would notice the difference anyway when she would return to school on Monday, but at least we tried and to be honest, there was nothing I cared less about right now.

Ingo came close to me again and grabbed my hand, leading me out of the headmistress office and down the stairs. Both of us couldn't keep our hands to ourselves, which is why the way down to enter the building took us longer than anticipated and resulted in Ingo pushing me against the cold concrete walls of the staircase, as commandingly as he had done in Dublin before. "Holy fucking shit, Ingo...", I admiringly exclaimed after he had pressed his crotch against mine, making me feel his still hard cock, completely taking away my breath and bringing me close to sheer insanity. "Jens, darling sweetest, you do remember very well what I've told you about swearing before, don't you? And you remember what I do to naughty boys like you, as well? Or are you so needy that you want me to punish you again...?", Ingo smirked trying his best to keep the grim undertone in his voice, but actually losing his authority to the immense pleasure he got from my being so submissive and amazed by his command over me. His eyes were not steel-blue anymore but had turned into these pitch-black orbs, due to his pupil dilating from all the pleasure and desire he was feeling. Fucking hell, I was so damn lucky to have him dominate me and I couldn't stop thanking whoever was responsible for this...


	16. Chapter 16

Friday night, November 2016, Kassel

Ingo's POV:

I grabbed Jens' hand and pulled him down the last flight of stairs, which led us to the ground floor. On our way through the hallway, we passed the Printing Room and the both of us gladly remembered our last meeting there, Jens blushing in this damn fuckable shade of deep-red and me smirking widely. With raised eyebrows, feeling absolutely happy and actually giggling intensely, we took the last steps towards the door, left the school and made sure to securely lock it. I guided Jens to my car, pulling him tightly to my body, resting my hand possessively on his waist and was absolutely sure that I'd never let him go.

Of course, I presented my best behaviour and opened the car door for him, only to push him onto the seat and strap him into the seat belt. God damn it, how I'd love to tie him up with my finest rope... But for now this good old seat belt must be enough, I realised to my sincere disappointment, but honestly, it was time to return home. I went around the car, got in and started the engine, making sure to place my right hand on Jens' thigh, gripping it tightly while I pulled out of the parking spot. I noticed that Jens couldn't cease to look at me, smirking the cutest and widest grin that I'd ever seen, god damn it this boy... He made me feel things that I'd never even thought to be capable of feeling. I put on the radio and focussing on the road, I drifted off into thoughts about this fucking wonderful day...

'Holy fucking shit! I almost couldn't believe how good my precious Jens was, how he fully submitted himself to my command and most importantly, how fucking much he enjoyed this... Of course I had spanked other people before and they did well, some of them even loved this, but God damn it, Jens was the first person to completely give himself to me, letting me do to him whatever I wanted, however, I wanted to and of course how long I desired to. He really seemed to liven up during this and although I had never expressed my dominance like this before, he immediately was content with it... Well, actually, more than content, he fucking loved it, barely being able to contain himself, about to cum from my hands on his perfect little ass. I was so damn proud of him that he didn't flinch or look feared, not even once, even though he surely must have been... God fucking damn it, like, I was so aroused by his perfect behaviour, even I myself could barely keep my composure, feeling so fucking pleased by him and his excitement. I'll definitely have to be very good to him later, to reward my gorgeous boy for doing so well. Holy fuck, how I would spoil him later...', was what went through my head, feeling completely blissful and overwhelmed by this wonderful day. My mind was racing, full of love and sincere adoration and I couldn't help but flirtatiously gaze over to my wonderful Jens.

Remembering our conversation about swearing from back in wonderful Dublin and what I had just threatened to spank him for once again, I actually felt kind of guilty for being so strict about swearing and then speaking like I'd never learned to express my thoughts properly, using this dirty language, mentioning about a hundred swear words in one thought. Therefore I grinned widely, raising my eyebrows at Jens, thinking about how cutely outraged he'd be if he'd known with which many swear words I'd just expressed my feelings.

The tension on the ride back home had almost become unbearable which is why I was more than glad to finally arrive in the basement garage of my apartment complex,

although I sadly had to remove my hand from Jens' thigh which I had forcefully placed there during the whole ride, resulting in him being on the brink of losing his composure and constantly throwing needy gazes at me. Holy fucking God, how I had craved to just pull over and take him right there... He had looked so fucking irresistible, a perfect mixture of gorgeously handsome, incredibly submissive and completely devoted.

Right in the moment that I'd parked the car and shut off the engine, Jens had hastily undone his seatbelt and opened the door, completely unable to stay in this car any longer than needed to. I saw the burning desire in his eyes and admittedly, I couldn't wait to get out of this damn car, as well. This time, he opened the door for me, blushing once again and breathlessly pleading: "If you'd please get out of the car, handsome? Now?" Feeling childishly playful right now, I decided to tease him, hoping to bring him close to insanity and therefore pulled the key out of the lock painfully slow and kept sitting right there in my seat, devilishly smirking at him, demonstrating that I was definitely not going to give into his plea.

He stared right into my eyes, noticing the mischievous sparkle in them and changing up his strategy: he didn't cease staring into my eyes and kneeled down, conveying the most submissive attitude that I'd ever seen anyone show, he begged me, his hands on my thighs: "Please, babe... I beg you to take me... upstairs, or wherever you want to... Just please, get out of the fucking car and come with me." Holy fucking shit. He looked so devoted and desperate now, my perfect boy, who knew just what to say... I'd fucking take him right here, right now, if he kept on staring at me with this precious doe eyes of his, full of desire and subservience. My cock was hard as stone and I couldn't bear to tease him any longer, for he had done so incredibly well and I myself was about to burst and couldn't wait to finally have him.

I reached for his hands and guided him back into a standing position, only to forcefully pull him back down towards me, placing my hands on his perfect little face and kissing him as desperately and passionately as I'd done never before. I pulled him close to my chest and murmured under my breath: "Oh, my perfect, perfect boy..."

Then, I got out of the seat and took him with me, slamming the car door shut and following Jens towards the staircase. 'Damn it, I loved how perfect his gorgeous ass looked in this pants', I thought and gladly remembered how seductively he'd shaken it back in the headmistress's office, while still blatantly staring at his marvellous butt.

Given that I lived up in the penthouse flat, we had to wait for the elevator, which seemed to want to tease us and took especially long to come. I decided to pass the time by pushing Jens against the cold concrete wall, completely encapsulating him in my arms and playfully biting his neck with the intention to leave some hickeys for everyone to know that he belonged to only me and nobody else... I forcefully pressed my body against his and could feel him getting excited, when he pushed his desperate crotch on mine, attempting to get as close to me as humanly possible. The tension between us was inexplicably high and Jens wasn't able to speak a proper word anymore. Therefore, he just resorted to breathlessly moaning against my neck, occasionally exclaiming my name, while I kissed my way down from his collarbone to his stomach, opening the buttons of his shirt on the way down.

Mere seconds before the both of us couldn't contain us anymore, the fucking elevator finally came, forcing us to stop our making out and get into it. Immediately after the doors had slid shut, I turned to Jens and resumed to hungrily kiss his desperate lips, which he answered by longingly gripping my shoulders, in an attempt to find stability. Then, suddenly, I pressed him against the mirrored wall of the elevator and positioned my hands right next to his precious little face, not allowing him to move the slightest bit. 'Damn it, how perfect he looked, right in between my arms, awaiting my next move with utter anticipation...', was the only thing that I could think.

Taking one hand off the wall, I ripped the damn shirt off of his gorgeous body and threw it into the corner of the elevator. I let my hands wander down his back and stopped mere inches above his waistband for a few seconds, just to forcefully push my hands down his trousers and cup his asscheeks tightly. Then, I loosened my grip and let my electrified hands travel around his hips and started massaging his cock through the fabric of his boxers. I noticed that they were already dripping wet, from him not being able to contain himself and I turned to look straight into his sparkling green eyes and said: "Well, well, someone was very excited... You really need to learn to contain yourself, honey!", trying my best to maintain a scolding tone but failing gloriously, because I, myself, was about to burst and had to scrape together all of the strength that was left inside of me, in order to keep my composure and therefore lost my serious voice and smirked at him playfully. I bent forward and shyly whispered into his ear: "Actually, darling, I'm about to lose my fucking mind, as well, and I can't wait to finally have you. Even I can't contain myself, so who am I to tell you what to do..." Holy fucking shit this man... He brought me close to sheer insanity, completely forgetting who I was, even losing my commanding attitude which was so unusual for me, as I normally never ceased to command anyone. He made me forget the depths of my personality and at the same time triggered my dominance in such an extraordinary way, that I almost couldn't believe this perfect combination to be true...

Jens desperately pushed his crotch against my hands, wanting me to continue kneading his excited cock and moaning from pleasure in return. Then, he surprisingly took my hands and led them out of his pants, turning around and pushing me against the mirrored wall. He positioned my hands on the wall, in an attempt to grant me some support and kneeled down in front of me, starting to fiddle around with my trousers, trying to get them open. He seemed to have noticed my astounded, yet approving look and modestly said; "Babe, you've been giving me pleasure all evening... Now it's about time that you get to come." He looked at me with this big eyes of his, biting his lips and I saw the combination of anxious anticipation about my reaction, pure desire and lust for me and the underlying tone of mischief in them. God fucking damn it, how I loved him this daring and playful... Of course, I was surprised by this offensive of his but I couldn't help to sincerely appreciate this new attitude that he presented me with. I willingly let him pursue his plans, because who was I to reject this generous offer. 'My wonderful darling, so daring today! I definitely like him that way', I thought, leaning against the wall and letting Jens do all the work.

"I know how hard it is for you to keep your composure when you're presented with such a gorgeous view...", he smirked, grinning widely and raising his eyebrows at me. Holy shit, with this daring behaviour, he definitely wanted to trigger my dominance. But I didn't even think once about giving him what he wanted, not for now, anyway. He was gonna stay there on the ground and please me until I was completely satisfied, and he seemed to be completely content with this strategy, returning to fumbling open my pants and freeing my rock-hard cock off the narrowness of my boxers. He admired it for a split second before he parted his lips and licked the shaft of my throbbing cock, caressing it gently with his skilfully desperate tongue. He let it run up and down, twirled it around my cock and drew excitingly electrifying circles with it, bringing me close to actually losing my damn mind.

He repositioned, placing one hand on my buttcheek and pressing the other against the wall, in an attempt to support himself, while he opened his mouth wide and took my whole cock deep into it, continuing to caress it with his tongue and trailing lines around it. I was close to ecstasy and began vigorously moving my desperate cock, fucking his perfect little mouth, taking what was mine and belonged to only me. He syncopated to my speed and willingly took my cock deep into his mouth, sucking on it and making me completely lose my mind from all this skilful spoiling. When I was about to come, I put my hands on the back of his head and thrust deep into his mouth for one last time before I explosively came, completely filling his mouth with my cum. Jens thirstily swallowed it all and seductively licked his lips. I bent down towards him, grabbed his waist tightly and pulled him close to my chest, thinking that I'd never wanted to let go of him ever again. I kissed him passionately, taking complete possession of his wonderful little mouth, which still tasted a tiny bit of hot, salty cum. Kissing my way up to his ear, I playfully bit his earlobe and whispered cheekily into his ear: "Thank you, babe! Holy fucking shit, that was just what I needed after this long day, filled with intensive tension..." and gazed deep into his beautiful forest green eyes. He snuggled up on my chest and looked up at me, his eyes still darkened by lust and desire.

When we'd entered the elevator, we forgot to actually press the key to take us up, which is why I did so now, making sure that we'd soon be upstairs in my apartment. Shortly after, the doors slid open, Jens bent down and picked up his shirt, shaking his ass during, and I grabbed him and guided him out of the elevator, not ceasing to plant a quick slap on his perfect ass.

Standing in front of my door, Jens reached into my front pocket, retrieving the keys from it and intentionally stroking my cock on the way.

I grabbed the key out of his hands, unlocking the door and instructing him to follow me. I threw my jacket over the loveseat and kicked my shoes into the corner of the room, gesturing him to do the same and take a seat. "Darling, make yourself at home, I'm just quickly gonna go to the bathroom and clear up a couple of things in the bedroom.", I said to him, raising my eyebrows and hinting at the mess we'd made earlier when we'd gotten dressed and scattered various shirts and pants all over the room. Also, I needed a few minutes to myself, in order to recover from this wonderful blowjob he'd given me and to regain my composure, before I wouldn't be able to contain myself anymore and I would just take him right in the living room if he'd continue being so damn good to me.

"I'll be waiting right here for you...", he answered, biting his lips and lustfully gazing at me while I left the living room. Just before I entered the bathroom, I turned around, pulled out my phone and put on some quiet music on the speakers in the living room and lit the candle on the coffee table, in an attempt to make it seem homier in there. "Dear, if you don't like the music, just change it. I just wanted it to feel cosy...", I said and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. "Thanks, babe, that's wonderful.", Jens answered, having sat down in the corner of the grey sofa and crossed his legs, while looking around, admiring my modern furniture. I went back to the bathroom door, leaning in the door frame for a little while, gazing longingly at him, until he noticed me standing there and blushed in this damn perfect scarlet red colour once again.

I went straight through the bathroom into my bedroom and sat down on the bed, having shoved away the countless articles of clothing that were scattered upon it, before. Sitting there for a few minutes, I reminisced about the past hours, which were so electrifyingly filled with ecstatic memories, lightnings of pure lust shooting through my body and making me immediately want to return to my darling. We were stuck in this blissful state of not giving a single fuck about anything or anyone, completely losing our sense of time and judgement and only caring about us and our desire for each other at the moment. I couldn't think straight right now, so I hastily grabbed the clothes off of the floor, trying to straighten them and hung them back in the closet, only to realize that all of them were hopelessly crumpled and needed to be ironed. 'I'm gonna do that tomorrow...', I told myself, already sure that I definitely wouldn't do so.

I quickly went into the bathroom and sorted out the mess we'd made during getting ready earlier. After that, I returned to the living room, where I hoped to find my Jens sat on the sofa, desperately waiting for me to come back. I grabbed a bottle of red wine and two glasses out of the kitchen cabinet and made my way through the large room, back to the couch. To my sincere astonishment, I found Jens snuggled up in the corner of the sofa, his eyes closed, his head leaned against the backrest and breathing evenly. Oh, damn it, he looked so fucking cute, having fallen into a deep sleep right here on the couch... His glasses had slid off his face and landed on the edge of the sofa, so I carefully picked them up and placed them on the coffee table. He even forgot to take off his shoes, therefore I did it for him and put them next to mine on the shoe rack and hung up our jackets.

Then, I returned to him and placed a brief kiss on his forehead, trying not to wake him up, yet not able to help myself but carefully strike along his precious cheek and bend down to pull him close to my chest. I cautiously placed one hand on his shoulders, the other on hips and picked him up and carried him through the living room. I pressed him tightly to my body, making sure that I wasn't gonna drop him and that I was as careful as possible so that I would not disrupt his peaceful and presumably much-needed sleep. I pushed the door to my bedroom open with my back and lay my precious boy on the bed, stroking his face for a little while, before I opened his belt and cautiously pulled down his trousers and lay them on the dresser, closely followed by the bow tie I'd lent him and the white shirt, which I tried to get off of him without waking him up, but of course failed. His body immediately reacted to my touches and he swiftly opened his eyes, looking a little confused. Before he could say anything, I placed my finger on his lips and whispered: "Honey, everything is perfectly well. You were so tired that you've fallen asleep on the couch. Close your eyes and carry on sleeping, gorgeous...", removing my finger and instead placing my lips on his, I placed kisses as light as a feather on them.

Having tucked him into the sheets, I quickly undressed and lay down next to him, propping up my head on my elbow and turning towards him. For the next moments, I just stayed right there, gazing upon my beautiful Jens, who was illuminated by the moonlight shining through the window and looked so goddamn adorable, having fallen back to sleep as soon as I'd finished speaking.

I focussed on the consistent lifting and lowering of his chest and with every breath he took, I felt more blissful and liked him even more. How peaceful and perfect he looked, my gorgeous darling, sleeping in my bed, wrapped up in my sheets, only a few inches from me. Fucking hell, I imagined him being here all the time, never leaving my side, so that I would be the first person to see him in the mornings and the last person to see him in the evenings and, oh yeah, I could definitely get used to that. I carefully kissed his lips and traced his jawline with my fingers, admiring its clean-cut edges and the beauty of his perfect face. I let my hands run over his cheek, being pricked a little by his stubbly beard and continued to examine his face, trying to take in every little detail, from the tiny freckles on his cheeks, over the little lines around his eyes that had formed from laughing, to the cute dimples right above the ends of his mouth. I simply couldn't get enough of him, never wanting to stop looking at him, but I especially loved to watch him sleep for he was so beautiful, yet so unaware of it.

I resumed stroking his cheek carefully and descended into my thoughts, drifting off into the blissful world of Jens' and my connection. I have to admit, that since our magical time in Dublin, I had only grown more fond of him and honestly, didn't feel like being able to let him go again because he was mine and I was his. When I wasn't with him, I craved his desperate body, which so devotedly wanted to be dominated, when I didn't see him for more than 5 hours, I felt the need to text or call him, and when I wasn't able to find him in the staff room, my immediate reaction was to go looking for him, for I didn't want to spend any more time apart from him than explicitly necessary.

During the last few weeks, I had come to terms with my sexuality, realising that I was, in fact, bi and that I'd simply never found the right man to spark my interest, before. But Jens, my precious boy, had moved something deep down in me, something that has always been there but was never discovered. He had finally soothed this bewildering feeling that had constantly filled my mind, made me restless and had actually pained me for quite a long time. I had tried for so long to still this perplexed feeling, stop me from hating my life even though I was really, really fortunate, and find something that would make me happy. There were moments in which I felt so damn distant from everything, not knowing what the fuck was wrong with me, why I couldn't just be happy, when I had a stable job, a wonderful flat, countless women, who admired me, were completely devoted to making me happy and giving me whatever I wanted...

And then Jens had come and given to me what even my beloved music didn't achieve to give to me: a sense of happiness and a kind of purpose. He had made me happy again and calmed down all the weird, bewildering feelings that had crept up inside of me. With him, everything felt so easy and lighthearted. So uncomplicated and blissful, simply perfect and wholesome. I was so happy to have found him and made him mine... So lucky to have gone to Dublin with him and to immediately have clicked with him. There was no awkward silence or uncertainty with us, we always had something to talk about or even something better to do. And most importantly, both of us liked each other very, very much.

Realising that much time had passed, I pulled out of my mind, which was pleasantly calm at the moment, and fell into the sheets, feeling completely blissful from the wonderful thoughts that had just flickered through my mind. I snuggled up in the sheets, rolled back over towards Jens and pulled him close to my chest, encapsulating him in my arms and pressing myself against his warm, sleepy body. I kissed him good night on the cheek and whispered: "Sleep tight, my angel. Dream of us and have a good night..." while pressing him even tighter to my chest.

Just seconds before I fell asleep, something utterly unexpected slipped out of my mouth: "Jens, I love you, gorgeous...", I had silently whispered and I, myself, was unsure where this burst of emotions had come from, for I had never before said these words to anyone. His even breathing indicated that he was still sleeping soundly and hadn't heard the three magical words that had just come out of my mouth. Then, I drifted off into the best night's sleep I've ever had, never letting go of my darling during the night...


	17. Chapter 17

Saturday morning, December 2016, Kassel

Jens' POV:

The next morning, I was awakened by early rays of sunshine that crept in through the window. At first, I didn't notice where I was, confused by the bright white walls and the modern furniture, that was so different from my tiny, overcrowded bedroom at home. Then the memories of last night struck me and I realised exactly where I was and grinned widely because I remembered that I lay here, in my Ingo's perfect apartment, in his cosy, gigantic bed and most importantly right in his strong arms, with which he'd held me tight all night long.

As calm and careful as possible, I pushed his arm off my waist and crept out of bed. I saw his shirt from yesterday laying on the dresser and put it on, rolled up the sleeves and closing the upper few buttons. I closed the curtains so that my wonderful boy wouldn't be ripped out of his well-deserved sleep, and I kept standing there for a while, admiring his majestic body. He looked so peaceful laying there on the bed, half covered by the sheets, half exposing his naked body. Just looking at him now, I definitely wouldn't have thought him to possess such longing demand for dominance, which I so desperately craved already, for he looked so innocent and pure.

I went out of the bedroom into the living room and sat down on the loveseat, thinking about what had happened yesterday. How this seemingly boring day of doing a school charity event had turned into the best night of my life because I not only went home with him once but twice in the same day. Remembering the intense tension that had flickered between us all day, I seriously wondered how we kept our composure and did attend the event as though there were nothing better to, as though we wouldn't just want to be together right now, as though we wouldn't just want to take each other right there in the middle of the damn school. 'But then again, did we really keep our composure?', I asked myself and smirked, reminiscing about the saucy getting ready yesterday afternoon.

'And then', I thought and bit my lip in despair, 'our little session in the Headmistress' Office. Oh fuck, the Headmistress' Office, how I would love to just return to this moment and have him spank me for being so naughty.' Holy shit, that was so perfect and I longed for him to dominate me again, soon.

'Followed up by the electrifying ride back, me begging him to leave the car and the goddamn elevator...' was all that I could think, my mind completely stimulated by all of the images that shot through my head and I harshly gripped my fingers into the fabric, in an attempt to soothe my extreme desire and to try to keep as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake up Ingo with my desperate gasps.

'God damn it, how wonderful last night had been...', I again thought, cherishing all the memories, but being disrupted by a bittersweet feeling of regret, being angry at myself for apparently having fallen asleep when he'd left me alone for a few minutes. How could I have been so tired? It wasn't that I slept much, but still a reasonable amount, so I didn't understand why my stupid body decided to fall asleep in this wonderful moment. I did not dare to imagine what he would have done to me if I hadn't fallen asleep, how he would have teased and rewarded me, how he would have buried himself inside of me, how he would have taken complete possession of my whole body. Holy fuck, I simply hated myself for having fallen asleep! The only thing that lessened my sorrow a little bit was the prospect of him supposedly having carried me through the living room and tucked me into bed, successfully trying not to wake me up. I remembered the beautiful words, he'd whispered into my ear during the split second that I'd woken up and melted away in bliss, for they were so cute and cheerful and exactly what I wanted to hear.

My cock had become hard again from remembering all these blissful events and I craved nothing more than to have it caressed by my wonderful boy, but I decided that it wasn't the time to go wake him up and beg him for taking me. Not now, anyway. Therefore, I decided to try to get my mind off this craving and occupy myself with preparing breakfast. I went into the kitchen and shuffled through the cabinets, trying to find some utensils that I could cook with. As quietly as possible, I took a bowl out of one of the cupboards and placed it on the countertop. After a seemingly endless, unsuccessful search for the right tools I just made do with what was there. I was delighted to notice that he at least had the ingredients for making waffles in his fridge and I immediately started preparing the batter. While whisking it, I danced around a little and hummed the tunes of Chocolate by The 1975, which had stuck in my ever since we'd driven back from the school yesterday afternoon. Following an inexplicable drive, I quickly went to the coat rack, grabbed my phone out of the pocket of my jacket and quietly put on my favourite playlist.

I filled the first scoop of waffle mix into the waffle maker and swirled it around, still dancing and shaking my butt to the beat of Ariana Grande's 'Into you'. When the first pancakes were finished, I put them on a plate and decorated them with whipped cream and a few frozen berries that I'd found in the freezer.

Just as I was about to turn around and put the plate on the counter, I sensed Ingo's majestic presence in the room, as it was immediately filled with an enormous amount of tension and desire. I tried my best not to run towards him and throw myself into his arms and thus acted like I didn't notice him, desperately awaiting him to come close to me. I had to wait for what seemed like hours before he approached me, having watched me dance around in the kitchen for another good five minutes prior to that.

And then finally, he came from behind, let his arms run around my already trembling body, gripped me tight and pressed me close to his body. I was fully encapsulated in his arms, electrified by his sensual touches and felt him pushing his crotch against my ass, showing me that he was just as excited to see me again, as I was. He pushed his already rock-hard cock to my buttcheeks, bringing me close to sheer insanity and completely forgetting about what I was doing. I turned my head and stared into his steel-blue eyes, which had significantly darkened from immense desire and his pupils were dilated widely. Having turned around fully, I reached around his neck and kissed him, trying to lay all my despair into it and silently asking him to just let his skilful hands dominate me already. He held me close to his body and hugged his arms around my waist, kissing me seductively, taking complete possession of my mouth and making me lose my goddamn mind. He proceeded to kiss his way down my neck, stopping closely above my collarbone, only to continue kinkily biting my neck.

The blaring, beeping sound of the waffle maker and the distinct smell of burnt batter ripped us out of our blissful little bubble of intense making out and quickly brought us back to reality. I, of course, dreaded this but at least this was still the reality of me standing half-naked in goddamn Ingos kitchen, him just inches away from me, baking waffles for us. "Fuck!", I exclaimed angrily, already knowing that he was going to tell me off for swearing again, which made me grin widely and excitedly bite my lips in hopes of him scolding me for that, later.

I quickly extracted the remains of what once was a waffle out of the waffle maker and threw them away, scraping together the last drops of batter and making one final waffle. When it was finished, I put it on the plate and garnished it with a lot of whipped cream, as well, in an attempt to conceal its wonky shape.

Meanwhile, Ingo had busied himself with making a cup of coffee and, remembering my preference for tea, poured me some boiling hot Twinings English Breakfast Tea, just the way I liked it best. I couldn't help but sigh delightedly at him recalling the precise way I liked my morning tea, like, fucking hell, this man is simply amazing and absolutely wonderful.

I placed our plates directly opposite to each other on the wooden dining table so that I'd be able to blatantly stare at my beautiful Ingo the whole time we ate breakfast. We sat down and Ingo admiringly gazed upon the breakfast waffles that I'd prepared, uttering: "Gosh, that looks delicious, honey." while smirking at me candidly and quickly stroking my small hands with his massive ones. "You look delicious, babe...", I daringly said and seductively bit my lip once again.

He inhaled sharply and arched his brows, looking so damn desirable that I wasn't sure of being able to contain myself any longer. He let out a guttural moan and clasping the dining table tightly, he growled with a warning undertone: "Darling, if you continue to be so fucking pleasing, I'll have to crawl over this damn table and take you right here.", his voice still a little raspy but significantly lowered and his eyes immensely darkened from pleasure and desire. I immediately blushed scarlet red and sighed in anticipation, which only fuelled the already unbearable tension between the two of us further. Somehow, and I swear to God, I really don't know how, we managed to contain ourselves and continued eating our breakfast, yet never ceasing to stare into each other's eyes longingly and smirk whenever we got caught getting lost in them.

I picked up the last piece of my waffle and put in into my mouth and noticing that Ingo was watching my every move, I put on a little show for him, slowly and very seductively eating it and licking my lips after having swallowed the waffle. I seemed to have forgotten the left corner of my mouth for he bent over the table and carefully placed his index finger right there, wiping away the remainder of the whipped cream. He then put the finger right between his lips and licked it clean, looking at me with fiery eyes and almost sucking on his own finger.

This was when I rose from my chair, ultimately not being able to keep my composure any longer and threw myself into his arms, seeking relief from the immense despair and longing that was growing to be too much to bear. I clutched my arms around his chest as tight as humanly possible in a desperate attempt to gain even the slightest bit of immediate proximity. Still pressing myself against his strong body, I let my hands travel up his back and buried them in his thick black hair, completely messing up his hairdo. Ingo seized the opportunity and took my desperate face between his hands, positioning it right in front of him and placing a hot, sensual, passionate kiss on my aching lips, alleviating at least some of the temptation that was inside of me.

When he slid his tongue between my lips and demanded to be allowed entrance forcefully, I gladly parted my lips and let him take complete possession of my mouth. Ingo, still exploring my mouth, had put his arms around my waist and pulled me tight, while I started to let my hands wander down his muscular back and traced the outline of his shoulder blades. I moved down further and rested my desperate, trembling hands on his lower back, only to look up and stare into his ocean blue eyes provocatively and noticing the sparkles of desire in them, I slid my hands into the waistband of his black tight boxers and daringly cupped his firm ass cheeks.

He seemed to enjoy that very much, for he let out another deepthroated groan and clutched me even tighter to his electrified body. "Babe, holy fucking shit. I'm gonna lose my damn mind.", he moaned directly into my ear and his hot breath on my sensitive skin sent a million shivers down my spine. Trying my best to contain myself, I just modestly bit my lip and continued to occupy myself with fumbling around in his pants, slowly sliding them off of him, exposing his marvellous naked ass. Not able to keep my composure anymore, I wriggled myself out of Ingo's firm grip and kneeled down, kissing my way down his stomach to just above his waistband. I trailed his V-Line with quick, electrifying kisses and just when I was about to fully focus on his already hard dick, he let out a deep sigh and murmured: "Fucking hell, darling, what are you doing to me? There is literally nothing that I'd rather do right now, but I'm afraid that we'll have to at least try to contain ourselves for a bit or we'll never this floor ever again. Like, I really don't wanna stop now, because I'll never want you to stop touching me, but we have to clean up and stuff."

My face immediately turned grim and felt a sudden rage of fury burst through my still aching body and even though I tried not to let it show, I, of course, gloriously failed and Ingo noticed my anger and sadness at once. He pulled me back into a standing position and pressed me close to his body, kissing me chastely on the forehead, placing his hand under my chin and turning my face to look him directly into the eyes. He comforted me by whispering: "My sweet, sweet boy, there's no need to be so saddened. As I said, I as well don't want to stop here but we fucking have to. Just keep thinking of what wonderful things are to come when we're finished.". Therefore, I swallowed all my anger and sadness and reminded myself that we actually needed to get working, already dreading the enormous piles of exams that'd greet me when I came back to my flat.

Ingo sacrificially offered to do all of the washing-up and demanded me to sit down and rest for a while because "I'd already prepared breakfast so wonderfully that I didn't deserve to have to do all of the cleanings". Thus, I just sat down on the couch, admiring his marvellous, half-exposed body and letting my gaze run over the room once again. I couldn't help but notice the large black bookcase, which held countless books that sparked my interest. I stood up and walked over to the bookcase, shaking my ass on purpose, in hopes of Ingo noticing it. The admiring whistle that he let out just seconds after that ensured me that he definitely noticed it, but I didn't let myself get distracted by this gorgeous man's presence and continued to look through all of his books.

There were quite a few old-looking ones and Ingo, who had just finished doing the dishes, came over to me and told me that his father had given him a collection of some of his favourite poets' manuscripts as a gift for finishing his studies. And boy, there were some good ones: James Joyce's Ulysses, the whole Oscar Wilde collection and even some works by Byron, Wordsworth, and Whitman. Gosh, I was jealous of this precious collection but at the same time so fucking happy that he loved and cherished the same authors as I did.

Then, we just sat there for nearly two hours, enjoying our tea and coffee and talking about our passion for poetry and especially Oscar Wilde stimulatedly, smirking the whole time and barely able to keep our hands from one another. Realizing that it was about time that I leave, we started lingering in trivial conversations about this an that. When even these conversations died out, we couldn't deny that anymore and I went back to his bedroom in order to gather my things. I decided to keep on wearing his shirt and just threw on my dress pants and socks and came back into the living room.

I put on my shoes which we'd so carelessly kicked into the corner in the hurry of last night and grabbed my jacket and my bag, only to drop them down again right this instant and walk over towards my darling Ingo who was leaning against the kitchen counter and watching me run around. I threw myself into his arms once again and blushing scarlet red, I whined: "Gorgeous, I don't want to go. Can't I just stay here? I already miss you so fucking much..." He pulled me tight, stroked my cheek and comforted me by saying.: "Oh, darling. I do, too. I want nothing more in this damn world than to have you stay here forever... But we're gonna hate ourselves if we don't start working on the exams now because they're a shit ton of work and if we're quite honest, we're already behind on the schedule. Make sure to check your phone every five seconds, because I'm definitely gonna text you very much. God, I hate correcting the politics exams, the students are all just so.... plain and simple... I don't know, they're not getting the impact of what I'm teaching them. Ugh, fucking hell. But anyway, I'll miss you very much, so watch out for any texts. And please, if I ask you to come back over, do so, it'll be much needed. Well, actually, don't come or we're never gonna finish these fucking exams." "Mhmm...", was the only noise that I was able to produce, for he had pulled me so close to his chest that I wasn't able to move or think properly, just wanting to stay encapsulated in his strong arms forever.

"I think it's time to say goodbye now. So even if we both don't want to: Bye, honey, see you soon. I'll definitely miss you. Have a nice evening notwithstanding the exams and all."  
Having uttered these words he took my face in his strong hands one last time and decisively tilted my head up, pressing his lips against mine passionately. The whole extent of our feelings for each other and the already unbearable longing we felt for we would have to be separated for the whole rest of the weekend was surfacing in this kiss and neither of us could deny that our emotions had taken possession of our actions.

Oh my, what I would have given to stay with him, intertwined like this, forever. I felt the strong urge to instantly drop to my knees and submit myself to him, perhaps to continue what I had already started this morning, to prove to him that I belonged to him and I wanted him to take care of me, of us. To my surprise, I managed to keep my composure and when our lips parted again I stood right there in front of this god, panting, undeniably out of breath for our passion had forced us to kiss for longer than we could actually stand. My eyes immediately turned down, steadily fixed on the floor in a desperate attempt of self-defense, because I was absolutely certain that I would hopelessly lose even the last bit of my composure if I would meet his goddamn steel-blue eyes right now.

„Bye, babe. Thanks for having me. I will miss you as well. Seriously, so fucking much..." was what I managed to come up with, while I slowly loosened myself out of his grip and lifted my bag up from the floor. I had not even realised the full extent of what I had just said yet, when I already heard Ingo chuckling right behind me. I opened the door, still standing in the doorframe for a couple of seconds since the actual task of leaving seemed to be even more difficult than before, but as I was about to finally step out of the apartment I suddenly felt Ingo's strong hand on my shoulder resulting in me flinching childishly. Only mere seconds afterwards his face was already directly next to mine and I felt his hot breath against my cheek. „You should always keep in mind what I told you about swearing, gorgeous.", he moaned right into my ear, his voice dangerously low and tense. After the words had subsided, Ingo lifted his hand from my shoulder and to my surprise, placed a firm, strong smack on my butt. I flinched again, this time taken aback by the shock as well as the oh so fucking pleasant sensation, and immediately blushed scarlet red once again. Being on the brink of not being able to contain myself anymore, I hastily pressed the button of the elevator to avoid turning around and throwing myself into his arms again this instant. 

This time the elevator came almost immediately, leaving me no other choice than to step in it and leave our blissful bubble behind. When the door started to slide shut, I turned around for one last time and saw him leaning in the doorframe, still dressed in only his black boxers.   
Raising his eyebrows and smirking seductively he murmured: "Laters, baby." and I completely melted away from my blissful view and his perfect, kinky words. God, what I would give to run directly back to him... But for fuck's sake, I really had to get going or else the snarky Headmistress and Tommy, the head of the English department are going to scold me for not correcting the damn exams on time.

"Bye-bye, baby...", I replied and raised my hand to wave him goodbye. When the dreaded doors slid shut, I wanted nothing more than to rip them open again and run straight back into Ingo's bed. I leaned against the steel wall of the elevator and facing the mirror, I couldn't help but notice the big smile that had been engraved in my face since we left school yesterday afternoon for the first time. Of course, it was also a bittersweet smile because I was really devastated about having to go home again, but all of the blissful memories that were constantly running through my mind made me forget my sadness.

Staring at the mirrored wall, I recognized Ingo's and my handprints that we'd left on there last night, when we couldn't contain us anymore and seized the opportunity to alleviate the unbearable tension between us. Somehow, I felt kind of embarrassed about that, being so excited but also a bit stupid, not caring about anyone seeing this, I mean, what would the people think if they saw this? But then again, I didn't really care about that, to be frankly honest. Seeing our handprints brought me back to the wonderful session from last night, sending shivers down my spine and making me have to clasp onto the handlebar, about to melt away from the wonderful, stimulating memories. And also: it was kind of really appealing, the feeling of having done something forbidden in a public place, even leaving traces for everyone to see. The thought of innocent people entering the elevator, discovering our handprints and wondering who'd left them there made my whole body tingle excitedly and I felt extremely satisfied with having left our mark in his elevator.

For the whole ride down, I stood there, reminiscing about the wonderful evening that I and my gorgeous Ingo had spent together, already craving his presence and needing him close to me. Gosh, how wonderful it had been waking up next to this wonderful man, encapsulated in his arms right in his comfortable bed. I'd fucking love to do that every day, get woken up by his consistent breath on my skin, carefully crawling out of bed to prepare breakfast while granting him a couple of minutes of extra sleep and then enjoy it together, smirking heavily and embracing the tension between us. When the elevator reached the ground floor, I stepped out of it into the garage, took out my phone and called an Uber to get me back home. 


	18. Chapter 18

Monday, December 2016, Kassel

Jens' POV:

I couldn't remember a day I had entered the school on such a dull, freezing Monday winter morning this blissful ever before. I was earlier than I actually needed to be but I almost ran up the stairs anyway, my light steps trailing off in the still empty hallway. When I finally reached the third floor, I was almost certain that my heart must have skipped a few beats. There he was, leaning against the pale wall next to the entrance of the staff room, legs crossed and seemingly occupied with something on his phone. It promptly dawned on me that I had forgotten what his appearance could do to me since the last time we had been together, but seeing him in those black, tight jeans and his rolled-up flannel that accentuated his majestic body so fucking well, it suddenly took my whole breath away and made me stop, only to stare at him in amazement.

But when Ingo noticed me arriving, he immediately looked up and one of the most gorgeous smiles I had ever seen lit up his face. He opened his arms, signalling me where he wanted me to be right now, and it was in this moment that lightning struck again. I couldn't help myself but run into his arms and he immediately clutched me tightly to himself, wrapping his arms around me, as if he never wanted to let go of me ever again. His overwhelming presence, his pleasing manly smell, the breathtaking feeling of his body against mine almost made me melt away in bliss this instant and everything that had still occupied my mind before vanished immediately and was replaced with him, only him, my Ingo.

He didn't cease to hold me as tightly as possible in his strong arms but after what seemed like a blissful eternity he lifted one of his hands from my lower back, only to carefully place his fingers under my chin and tilt my head up. I felt his hot breath on my skin when our lips came closer, slowly, irresistibly. My racing heart was on the brink of collapsing right there in my chest when my longing for him became unbearable. I rose to my tiptoes in a desperate attempt to get closer to him and when our lips finally met, I couldn't help but let out a quiet moan of relief. Ingo clutched me as tightly to himself as humanly possible, kissing me possessively, as if he were a junkie and I was his doomed drug. There were barely any proper thoughts my head was able to produce in this consuming moment but judging from the way he kissed me I suddenly realized that he must have missed me as badly as I had and it made my insides tingle from pure joy.

Ingo still had his hand under my chin, holding tightly onto me, and making me his, which was the only thing I had ever wanted to be. We only let our lips part when the need to breath started to grow stronger than our desire for each other. With the intention to keep our proximity, Ingo let his hand trail along my skin to my neck, keeping me as close as possible and resting his forehead against mine. I had to close my eyes in a desperate attempt to avoid blushing in this embarrassing scarlet-red colour when I felt his severe gaze on me. I chastely bit my lip in an attempt to hide my intention to immediately resume kissing him after I had regained my breath since I didn't want to appear too needy, but of course, Ingo seemed to notice anyway. This gorgeous grin, that almost catapulted me to a heart attack, appeared on his lips and made me long for kissing them even more. "You cannot imagine how much I missed you, my perfect, gorgeous boy", Ingo groaned, the expression in his eyes changing from joy to pure desire. He gently rubbed the back of my neck and let his other hand trail further down my back, to start kneading my butt which immediately made chills run down my spine.

Fucking hell, how I longed for the sensation of his hands on my bare skin and what I would fucking give right now to have him place me on his lap and spank me hard right here and now, just as he had done in the Headmistress' Office. My head was turning and I had a hard time containing myself so that I would not start moaning desperately right here in the middle of the hall. The thought alone of this breathtaking moment combined with Ingo's hands made my body tense and I could feel a rush of blood towards my cock. Damn it, how could I turn into a needy, desperate mess this fucking quickly in Ingo's hands?! Having had to abstain from his touches for the whole rest of the weekend there was nothing I desired more than for us to stay this way for the rest of our lives, the only change that I would allow to happen being for him to pull me even closer to himself, if that was even humanly possible.

Ingo bowed down and placed his lips unbearably close to my ear, making me shiver as his hot breath stroke along my skin. „Ton corps est de l'art et ton coeur est de la poésie." he exhaled, seemingly absent-minded, resorting to speaking French which he always did when he was on the brink of ecstasy. Holy fucking hell, I loved this so much that it wasn't even slightly bearable anymore. Whenever he spoke French, I melted away in pure bliss, because of him being so much more attractive then, if that was even fucking possible.

"I missed you too, babe.", were the only modestly whispered words that I managed to produce, still completely out of breath and hopelessly overwhelmed, but it didn't matter anyway since I was absolutely sure that there were no adequate words, not in any kind of poem neither in any work of fiction, that were even close to being fit for encapsulating what I was feeling right now in any case. Not even Shakespeare, Byron, Wordsworth or my dear Oscar Wilde would have been able to capture my feelings for this man on a simple sheet of paper.

We continued to stand right there in the middle of the hallway for a sheer blissful eternity. Nothing was of any importance for neither of us anymore, except for the fact that we were finally able to purely be together again. In retrospect, I am absolutely certain that we would have continued to stand there hopelessly intertwined without even thinking about the possibility to let go of each other if it hadn't been for some hasty steps we heard coming down the stairs from above. Given the plain and familiar clicking of heels on the stone floor and the early hour in which the said person was already roaming around the school building the both of us immediately knew that it had to be the Headmistress set out for her office which was located on the same floor as the staff room and which reminded me so promisingly of our pleasurable rendezvous last Friday.

When she finally arrived at the bottom of the staircase and turned her head in our direction, she of course immediately noticed us standing there in this more than compromising position and her expression changed this instant to something I could not quite figure out. "You two!", she expressed and started to daringly glance at us, but Ingo didn't cease to let go of me nevertheless. When she continued to talk a scolding smirk appeared on her face. "I am not sure if I really want to know what you staged in my office Friday night... But I do genuinely hope that you didn't believe me to not notice your 'encounter' after you so half-heartedly tried to rearrange everything. However, I would very much like you to play your naughty games somewhere else, not in my school and definitely not in my office. Thank you very much, gentlemen." Having proclaimed these words, she decisively turned around and stalked off into her office, leaving me blushing in a deep scarlet red shade and Ingo desperately trying to hold back from breaking out into pure laughter.

"You heard what she said, babe", Ingo chuckled daringly and slightly loosened his grip on my waist. To my obvious disappointment, I had to admit to myself that it really was about time for us to let go of each other again and to move on to dutifully preparing our upcoming classes since I could already make out some other colleagues arriving downstairs as well. Ingo placed one last endearing and promising kiss on my lips that made my insides tingle from joy. My god, I wouldn't have guessed that I would someday be looking forward to an ordinary school week this much, only given the prospect of being able to enjoy his majestic presence in every possible free minute in the future. With these high hopes in mind, I managed to enthusiastically leave sometime later to set off for class, my mind light from the pure sensation of joy that Ingo had managed to instil inside of me.

But oh my, in this moment I hadn't anticipated how drastically the tables would start to turn afterwards. Despite the last weekend having been so utterly delightful and Monday morning having started out likewise, my declared high expectations for the rest of the week, which was going to be almost the last one before the Christmas holidays, were mercilessly shattered into pieces one by one.

After not having seen Ingo in school anymore on Monday, a text message reached me this afternoon, where Ingo apologetically explained that he would mostly be absent from school and extremely occupied with loads of work this week due to the annual internship of the advanced politics classes which he had to supervise and had accidentally forgotten to tell me about, before. Given these circumstances, Ingo and I had both agreed to be reputable and refrain from seeing each other during the rest of the week and on the upcoming weekend to somehow try and manage to get back on track with our tight schedule of correcting the enormous piles of tests and papers before the holidays would finally begin and still leaving enough time for Ingo to properly do his job as the internship supervisor.

But to be frankly honest, only Ingo had agreed to this idea, that he had proposed while we were steadily texting on Monday afternoon, and I, of course, obediently went along, avoiding to give him any proper response, trying not to seem too needy and clingy, when in reality even the thought of not being able to see him brought me close to tears. I had spend the rest of the week that I hadn't been occupied in school and my whole weekend hiding under my covers and behind dull tests that still needed to be corrected as well as behind way too emotional books, in an attempt to stay sane and not just madly run to his apartment, begging him to decide otherwise and openly show him how desperately I was actually craving his presence.

Due to this, I arrived at school on the following Monday morning as relieved and as nervous to finally see him again as I undeniably never had before and due to the conspicuous wide smile on my face there was absolutely no way of hiding it. Having had to overcome the whole week without seeing him and even properly hearing from him had definitely been too much for me, especially given how close we had gotten on the weekend prior to that.

Before the first lessons started, during the small and the longer breaks, during my free lessons and my time designated for the library, and even after damn school had ended, I had been looking and waiting for him on this doomed day, but there was absolutely no sign of my Ingo. When I was lying in bed at night, I was frankly sure that I had never before checked my phone this often in hope for some kind of explanatory message or call from him, but nothing had arrived and it left me sleepless and overthinking during the whole rest of the night.

Tuesday turned out to not have destined any kind of improvement for me either way. Due to the almost sleepless night, I was late for my first class and later on the breaks were filled with hasty preparations for the upcoming lessons. Once again there had been no sign of Ingo during the whole school day until the last lesson had ended when the whole rushed trouble of the day slowly started to subside and I was occupied with gathering some papers in the almost empty staff room. I was standing there, bent down, gloomy dark circles from the sleep deprivation glowing under my eyes, struggling with a stack of messy sheets on my arm when he suddenly entered the room and it almost made my heart stop.

Ingo was engaged in some seemingly passionate conversation with Atticus and the thing I had dreaded most actually occurred. Of course, Ingo had noticed me, when he had entered the room, but his reaction made me curse myself for even having had some kind of hope for this to turn out better. For a split second I noticed him flinching when he recognized me, or at least he did if my perception was not playing any kind of sick games with me, but what I was absolutely sure of was that the only obvious reaction he encountered me with was a chaste smile, nothing else, before he quickly turned his back on me, continuing the conversation with Atticus and leaving the room again soon after. I stayed behind, mouth dropped open and eyes wide, having to clutch onto the back of my chair, attempting to find some kind of support to avoid breaking down crying and making a fucking scene in this cursed staff room. In fact, I conserved the dreaded mental breakdown for my arrival at home and it occupied me for the whole rest of the day.

On Wednesday and Thursday nothing changed, if anything, it got even worse. I only saw Ingo occasionally and when I did he always seemed to be occupied with something else, paying no attention to me and leaving me definitely too scared to approach him on my part. I resumed to my old behaviour, before everything between us had changed so bewilderingly, sitting alone in the staff room without making the effort to try to engage in any kind of conversation with my colleagues and burying myself behind books that were meant to distract me from my outraged thoughts. I could not help but worry the whole time and it drove me to sheer insanity. Maybe I had done something wrong, or maybe something else had happened or maybe he simply didn't want me anymore, maybe he had found someone else... Every time I saw him, this big lump appeared in my throat and my heart seemed to stop, but I did not dare to approach him because the fear of the latter turning out to be reality was way too unbearable.

Besides my obvious relief to get some break from school, I dreaded the upcoming holidays more than anything. I had loved Christmas since I was a child and was always more than excited about the holiday feeling, with white Christmas as I had always had it when I was younger being on top of my wishlist, but in the last couple of years it had constantly become worse and more disappointing and I was absolutely sure that this year was definitely going to be the tip of the iceberg. Visiting my parents over the holidays was completely out of question. Our relationship had become tense in a really awkward way after I had moved away after college and after my dad had retired, they were constantly on the road, travelling god knows which parts of the world, since my dad had decided to celebrate his independence and as he always put it "make use of his best years to get some new inspiration". I didn't even know where they were planning to stay during the Christmas days, but it was very likely that our only interaction would consist of nothing more than a dull and awkward phone call.

Due to this, I had spent Christmas Eve during the recent years together with Holly, my friend from university, and a couple of her friends. All of them were single, all of them were relatively quiet and didn't bother me and due to this, we were able to spend some decent evenings together. However, this year Holly had announced that she won't be able to organize anything this year since she wanted to spend the time alone with her newly gained girlfriend and the meeting on Christmas Eve was inevitably cancelled. This, of course, left me evidently und undeniably alone, and I would most likely spend the holidays that I so dearly loved lonely in my flat. The realization that I wouldn't even have to prepare any presents for anyone made me somehow teary since it had always been the thing I had looked for the most. I had thought about giving something to Ingo, but given his current attitude towards me, I was not even sure if he would ever talk to me again, let alone want to get some stupid present from me.

And if that was not already depressing enough I absolutely dreaded the annual Christmas Staff Party from school which Atticus had so dutifully reminded me of one day when we were engaged in an obviously awkward session of small talk in school. In the first place I was blatantly aware that I would have to go all by myself and with no one to talk to as always and besides there were definitely a lot of things that I would have rather spend my evening with than watching Ingo enjoy himself and flirt with all of our other colleagues while completely ignoring me, just as he had done in school for the past couple of days. But despite my constant overthinking and dread I was not the one to cowardly stay at home and miss everything, which is why I decided to go nevertheless.


	19. Chapter 19

Thursday, December 2016, Kassel:

Jens' POV:

When the dreaded evening arrived, after another day of school where Ingo didn't seem to have any kind of interest in me, my misgivings turned out to be true, as they always did. I sat in between Atticus and Johannes and neither of us managed to cast out the awkward silence that immediately emerged between us when we took our places. My embittered mood prevented me from enjoying the dinner and I only managed to unmotivated fish around in it.

What I hadn't anticipated was that everything became even worse when the headmistress started to present a slide show of collected pictures of the last school year. Not that it was already hard enough to try to avoid looking at Ingo in reality for my own sake, who was sitting at the exact opposite of the room, engaged in some vivid conversation, but now I could not avoid to flinch anytime he appeared on the slideshow. Of course, he was on almost all of the pictures and of course he looked as outstandingly gorgeous as always but when finally the photos from our trip to Dublin were on display, I was barely able to stand it anymore.

I decided to drown my agony in some alcohol and was glad that the can with the hot wine punch stood quite close to us. Johannes soon left for the free space in the front of the room and enthusiastically engaged in flirtatious conversations with some of our new interns. I was left sitting at our table, with Atticus silently next to me, occupied with some conspiracy theory book he had brought along.

During the course of the slideshow I had been too occupied with staring at some random point in the room to distract myself to notice, but when I now gazed around the room I spotted Ingo in the front of the room as well. He was encapsulated in a crowd of young, female colleagues, but Alice, the one I so wholeheartedly despised after I had heard what Ingo initially had planned to do with her in Dublin, was closest to him. His hand flirtatiously held onto her arm and she was looking up at him, doe-eyed, occasionally placing her hand playfully on his chest and the distance between them was bitterly small. Ingo, of course, looked breathtaking; gorgeous as always, especially in this dim-lit room, and I noticed that Alice was, in fact, beautiful as well. Standing there and flirting, in the center of everyone's attention they looked as if they were meant to be together. A perfect couple.

I realised that I would never be even close to them and what had beclouded Ingo's mind in the time after Dublin was absolutely unclear to me. Of course, what he had done with me simply had to be some kind of sick game, I was just an easy fuck to pass the time, nothing more. Someone like him would never be sincerely interested in me after all, and I couldn't believe that I had been so stupid, so fucking blind, to thoughtlessly give myself to him, but after all, I would have never imagined that something as stupid as this could really hurt so fucking much. I sighed deeply in agony and poured one more significant amount of the hot wine punch in my mug and took some more rum, which already had to be my third mug and which, to my obvious relief, made me already feel kind of tipsy and absent.

I spent what seemed like an eternity thoughtlessly staring at the crowd in the front of the room, constantly drinking more and more. Everyone was so careless and happy, chatting and dancing with each other and Ingo seemed to be perfectly fine as well; without me. Oh, what I would give right now to be in Alice's place... To be the one on Ingo's side, to place my hands on his chest and have him hold me tight, to show to everyone that I belonged to him... I simply wasn't able to turn away from him and Alice, and the significant amount of alcohol I had already consumed obviously made me worry less about anyone noticing.

But when suddenly Ingo turned his head, looking straight into my eyes and of course noticing that I had been observing him, he abruptly stopped his flirting with Alice. He whispered something into her ear which resulted in a grim expression on her face and her turning away from him to engage in some other conversation. Ingo, however, started to make his way through the crowd towards me and I immediately froze. I hadn't been prepared for this. Fuck, how was I even supposed to handle him this close right now?! After all, my mind had been occupied with worries about everything being completely over during the whole evening and I hadn't anticipated that he would suddenly change his mind, or at least try to approach me.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't hold back the tears that welled up in my eyes when he finally, after a seemingly endless walk, stood right in front of me. "Hey", was all that he said, looking down at me, his voice dangerously low. I could not stand to look at him any longer and immediately lowered my head. The alcohol and his consuming presence, and his voice, god, his fucking voice, made my mind run like crazy and made it completely impossible to come up with any fucking words that would even be slightly appropriate to answer. So I stayed silent, eyes fixed on the floor and gathering all my strength to stop the next teardrop from falling.

When the silence seemed to grow unbearable and still no one of us said anything, I simply shook my head, sincerely unable to do anything more. Fucking hell, what was I even doing here. Ingo still stood in front of me awaiting a proper reaction, silent and motionless, and everything in my head started to scream at me, telling me to fucking do something, to not embarrass myself completely here in front of my colleagues and my damn crush. The insignificant teardrops from the beginning had turned into rivers running down my cheeks, and I didn't even care about trying to stop them anymore. However, instead of doing something to improve my situation I did what I unavoidably always did in moments like this, to be specific to mindlessly run away from any confrontation and taking the risk to make everything even worse.

I hastily grabbed my jacket from the back of my chair and somehow successfully managed to avoid Ingo's gaze and warded off his attempt to grab my arm and somehow keep me inside the room. Fucking hell, there was absolutely no one in the whole world who could have kept me in there right now, no matter what. Everything turned out to be even more horrible than I had imagined it to be and I was craving the quiet and cold air of the night to somehow calm down the fucking mess that my head was right now. Somehow I was able to make out Atticus' voice calling after me in between my racing thoughts, but I blended everything out while I hastily pushed open the door and left the room, my pace ever increasing as I almost ran through the hallway and finally left the building through the main entrance.

The cold air of the night hit me violently when I left the building, making the tears on my cheeks feel like sharp pieces of ice hailing against my skin. Everything in my head was turning and screaming, leaving me restless and unable to draft any proper thought, which is why I simply continued to run, not knowing where to go, only sure of the fact that I needed to get away. When I suddenly heard hasty steps in the distance behind me and the door of the entrance slamming shut, I already knew for sure who it was, but this only increased my intention to get away from this cursed place as fast as possible.

"Hey!", an incisive voice called after me. Fucking hell, was this the only word that he was capable of saying tonight?! Out of breath and completely bewildered, I stopped my running and stood right in the middle of the yard, feeling completely vulnerable and hurt and to be honest on the brink of having another breakdown. My mind was still turning like crazy and Ingo approached me carefully, seemingly not daring to touch me and stopped right behind me. "Jens, darling, can we talk?" he asked, his voice terrifyingly low and trembling with concern.

I had never heard him like this before and immediately flinched. I swallowed all of the anger that had built in my throat and abruptly turned around, gathering all of my courage to look straight into his eyes. "Fine. What do you want?! Didn't you get enough of Alice already?" Ingo stopped and looked sincerely taken aback as if something inside of him had just shattered into a million pieces. God, what had I done?! This was definitely not what I had wanted to achieve but I was simply too bewildered, too much out of my mind to control my emotions. As soon as I had seen his expression turn this different, my eyes started to fill with ice-cold tears again.

I took a step towards him and carefully placed my hand on his arm, lowering my head and this time, with a much more soft and quiet voice, saying: "I'm sorry, dear. I shouldn't have made a scene like that. I'm really sorry... It's just...Fuck, I really don't know how to say it. It's like, I've just been asking myself what's wrong between us and if you've just grown sick of me or anything..." I couldn't stop the tears from falling when I continued: "You've been ignoring me the whole week and I was, no in fact I still am, so damn scared that you don't want me anymore and that everything we just had... I don't know, that it just didn't mean anything to you. And now, seeing you flirt with damn Alice the whole evening, I just couldn't stand it anymore. I'm so sorry..."

Ingo looked so fucking hurt and everything seemed so wrong and the alcohol was starting to so violently kick in that I wasn't sure if my legs were going to support me any longer. But of course, Ingo noticed and of course he did just what I needed right now, as he always did. He grabbed my waist and pulled me to his chest, as tightly as possible, almost vigorously, leaving no empty space between us, and exclaimed with this dangerously low voice of his: "Darling, my sweet boy, I could never grow sick of you! I'm much too fond of you, to be capable of being this harsh. It's just that this fucking week has been so packed with stuff that needed to be sorted out... I absolutely hated it and I would have loved to spend every single minute of this past week with you. God fucking damn it, I have missed you so much, babe. Come here..."

He took my face between his large hands and placed a desperate, passionate kiss on my lips, which had longed to feel his for such an unbearable amount of time, completely taking away my breath and making me feel somewhat better already. He seemed to never want to let go of me again and I was absolutely fine with it. As long as I was his again and as long as he had his hands on me, everything seemed to be fine again.

Possessively, he kept on holding me as tightly as possible, even when our lips parted again and put one of his hands under my chin, holding my head up and preventing me from lowering my eyes again. His presence seemed to consume me whole and if it hadn't been for his hand holding my face up steadily, I definitely wouldn't have been able to look at him any longer as he now started to speak again, his voice passionately deep and to my surprise still trembling slightly.

"Jens, honey. I'm so sorry, this week has just been all over the place. I was so busy with trying to get these dull students to learn something but with the literal intellect of a piece of cheese, it is not possible to really be successful.", he smirked, actually laughing quietly at his own joke. "And then, there were all the exams and I needed to put all their marks into the system. To make things even worse, I kind of argued with my parents about our plans for Christmas... Fucking hell, I was so occupied with all this shitty stuff that I haven't even gotten a good night's sleep in the past week. I'm sorry, gorgeous. I hate to be away from you, I want you around me all the time and we're definitely gonna make time for it next week, okay?", Ingo offered generously, which made my heart jump from excitement and desire for him.

With a deep sigh, he continued: "And for all of that Alice mess: After our magical time in Dublin, I didn't even consider engaging in a proper conversation with her again, but Tuesday she came by and asked if I could help her with some stupid stuff she needed to prepare for our Politics Faculty Meeting, she said she was unable to do it herself and that the others would get mad if she didn't prepare it on time. This actually really pissed me off, because I have you now and I don't want to spend time with her anymore. She's been quite touchy, as well, I think she might want to get close again... Fucking hell, why can't she accept that I'm not interested in her?"

"I know there is not even a proper excuse to why I treated you this badly. I was simply out of my mind. To be honest, you deserve so much better than this, than me... But I need you and I want you, darling, and please don't you ever dare to believe again that I could get sick of you. Throughout the whole week, I missed you so damn much and every time I saw you in school, I actually just wanted to go up to you, pull you close and kiss you, to show everyone that we belong together, but I genuinely don't know why I couldn't bring myself to actually do so. There was always something disturbing and you cannot imagine how much I hate myself for not having done anything differently and for having caused you to feel this way. Jens, darling, my perfect, perfect boy, I am so deeply sorry for what I have done and the way I made you feel and I hope that you can forgive me. I want you to be mine again."

He ended his speech by bending down to me but stopped only inches before our lips would have finally touched once again. With his hand still under my chin, he met my gaze, awaiting some kind of reaction or approval from my side, before he would even dare to kiss me again since he seemed to be unsure if I would really accept his excuse and if I sincerely wanted to be his again. And fucking hell, he couldn't even imagine how much I wanted to. There was nothing in the whole damn world I wanted more right now. During the time he spoke, my face lit up and was now sparkling from bliss, because I was so fucking over the moon for everything he just said.

'Of course, I would forgive you, silly boy', I thought, 'I would do anything in the whole world for this man, anyway.' Unable to contain myself any longer I rose to my tiptoes to pass the last bit of distance between us, lifted my chin out of his firm grip and over excitedly gripped his neck, pulling him close to my body, answering his request with the most passionate and heartfelt kiss I'd ever given to anyone. He accepted my kiss with utter relief, placing both of his hands on my lower back to eliminate the last amount of space that was still left between us and immediately intensified the kiss, taking complete possession of my mouth and my whole body. Everything inside of me was sparkling, the sensation of his lips against mine and his hands pressing against my body so electrifying and overwhelming, and it felt goddamn right to be back in his arms. "This is exactly where you belong, honey. Please don't ever leave me like this, okay? Promise me? Promise me you will stay mine forever?", Ingo murmured, his voice still a bit shaky, but this time from the sincere relief and happiness he felt right now.

"Of course I will, promise!", I obediently announced, snuggling up against his chest and resting my head in the hollow of his neck. I looked up at him, right into these ocean blue eyes of his, which had significantly darkened and were sparkling like the literal stars. Fucking hell, sometime I'd get lost in them and never return, hopelessly vanished in the depths of his beautiful eyes. "Thank you! Thank you so much, babe. You don't know how much this means to me... I never want to lose you and I was so worried, so goddamn angry that I'd fucked up... Just.... I...", Ingo uttered, so happy about us rekindling that he apparently wasn't able to say any proper sentences, but that didn't matter one bit right now. The only thing that mattered was us. Us together, nothing and nobody else.

He cleared his throat, kissed me on the forehead and asked me: "Darling? Are you ready to go back yet?" I nodded, grinning widely, definitely not in the position to decline anything right now. I had him back, had my Ingo back and it was the best feeling in the whole world. All of my worries, all of my tears had been so utterly baseless and now the overwhelming sensation of being his again was threatening to make me lose my conscience. Never ceasing to let go of each other we made our way back to the building, both smirking heavily from the sensation of pure bliss to simply be back together.


End file.
